The Years After
by GianiraBlossom
Summary: Veinte años después de la guerra contra los gigantes, la vida había sido bastante feliz para los salvadores del Olimpo y el mundo. Pero después de unos inesperados secuestros y una nueva profecía hecha, les quedara a los hijos de nuestros héroes deshacerse de una amenaza que podría causar la destrucción del mundo.
1. Capitulo 1

**Holaa, este es mi primer intento de fanfic the Percy Jackson, asi que no sean muy duros conmigo. Estoy enamorada de esta serie, así que no podía resistir a escribir un fic sobre esta hermosa serie.**

 **Rating: T, porque soy paranoica**

 **Parejas: Percabeth, Jiper, Caleo, Frazel, Solangelo y Reyna** **/OCC**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Papá pierde la cabeza**

La pesadilla simplemente me golpeo como un ladrillo en la frente (Que bueno que el tío Jason no escuchó eso).

Si lo mirabas de un punto de vista especial mi vida parecía bastante normal. Bueno, sin contar el hecho que tenia déficit de atención y problemas con mi temperamento, además de que había sido expulsada de tres escuelas en los últimos cinco años. En fin, el punto es que mi vida era normal. Pero eso se termino cuando papá pareció haber perdido la cabeza.

Mi nombre es Athene Jackson y tengo catorce años. Yo soy una adolecente normal, o al menos eso creía entonces, pues mi vida hiso un giro de 180° grados después de ese día.

Golpeteaba los dedos contra la pared mientras esperaba a que un grupo de chicas saliera del baño del acuario ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Seguramente se estaban aplicándose otra capa de maquillaje o hablando de cosas que yo nunca llegare a entender. Había estado parada ahí por lo que parecían horas, y lo único que quería era que el grupo de chicos llegara y Jayden me entretuviera un poco con su estúpido sentido del humor tan parecido al mío.

Jayden era mi mejor amigo desde que había entrado a esa escuela. El era el típico chico que hacia que algunas chicas soltaran risitas tontas, con su piel bronceada como si hubiera pasado toda su vida bajo el sol y sus ojos avellanos que cambiaban de color con la luz. La única razón por la que nuestra amistad funciono sin que ninguno de nosotros se enamorara del otro fue que probablemente él me miraba como un hombre y yo a él como el ser más ridículo del mundo.

Finalmente, tres de las chicas del grupo salieron del baño. Tuve que pelear la urgencia de golpear mi cabeza contra el muro. Esas tres eran las chicas mas molestas de mi grupo. Joselin y sus esclavas Kathlyn y Adeline. Como ya esperaba, sus rostros estaban cubiertos de maquillaje, aunque no entendía por que. Mamá siempre me decía que a mi edad, lo único que hace el maquillaje es hacerte creer que la gente te va a apreciar más. Yo simplemente decía que era demasiado afeminado para mi gusto.

Joselin tenía el cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules que parecían bastante fríos, no como los eléctricos ojos azules de mi primo Matthew que parecían llenos de vida. Tenia sombra para ojos azul y rubor, además de un exagerado lápiz labial rojo, que la hacia parecer payaso en lugar de supermodelo como ella creía.

Ella noto mi presencia y me miro como si yo fuera algo tan insignificante como un insecto. La mire con los ojos desafiantes, esperando que ella, como todos, no fuera tan tonta como para hacerme enojar.

Sobrevalore su inteligencia.

"Bueno, bueno. Si no es la Rara-Jackson" dijo con su molesta y chillona voz. Caminó hasta mí haciendo ruido con sus zapatos con poco tacón y moviendo ligeramente sus caderas. Alguien en serio debería decirle que se veía ridícula. "Veo que la directora no te expulsó después del incidente de ayer" Adeline se rio detrás de ella, pero Kathlyn soltó una risita nerviosa mirando a su alrededor, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con esto y deseaba que un el maestro acompañante llegara.

"Eso fue enteramente tu culpa, si no hubieras…"

"Oh, sabes que," continuo como si yo no hubiera hablado. Cerré mis manos en puños y me retraje de golpearla "seguramente tu hermanita la convenció de dejarte en la escuela. Escuche que es tan patética que los únicos amigos que tiene son los maestros". Estaba cruzando la línea.

"Con mi hermana no te metas, princesita" le dije en una voz peligrosamente silenciosa mientras le lanzaba mi peor mirada. Joselin pareció asustarse un momento, pero recupero la compostura rápido.

"Mi hermano me contó que durante los descansos se queda en la biblioteca y _llora_ porque la pobre bebé no sabe leer" dijo con voz de bebé he hiso un puchero con los labios.

Sentí que mi respiración se agito. Sabía que mi hermana no podía leer bien, pero eso no era su culpa. Ella sufría de dislexia igual que mamá y papá, lo que para ella era un gran obstáculo, pues le encantaba aprender. También sabía que ella lloraba de frustración cuando algo no salía como ella quiere, además de que odiaba cuando la gente se burlaba de ella o la llamaban tonta.

Mi visión se borró por un momento y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, levante mi brazo estando lista para darle un puñetazo en la cara. Y lo hubiera hecho si una mano no me hubiera detenido por la muñeca.

"No vale la pena, Athene. No querrás ensuciarte el puño con su asqueroso labial ¿Verdad?" me dijo una voz familiar en el oído. Voltee a ver sobre mi hombro y vi a Jayden mirándome con su usual sonrisa traviesa, pero sus ojos expresaban lo que quería decir en realidad _'No querrás meterte en problemas después de lo que paso ayer ¿Verdad?'_.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que todo el grupo de chicos había regresado y las niñas habían salido del baño. Todas sus miradas estaban en nosotros, incluso algunos peces del tanque que estaba al otro lado del pasillo parecían poner especial atención. Algunos nos miraban expectantes como si esperaran una pelea y otros trataban de ignóranos.

Estaba esperando una llamado de atención de parte de la Sra. Floor, que era la maestra acompañante, pero ella afortunadamente hablaba por su celular junto a la tienda de regalos y no notó la pelea que había estado apunto de ocurrir.

Jayden finalmente soltó mi muñeca y ambos nos alejamos del gran grupo de estudiantes para hablar. Joselin me miro fríamente y se alejo con sus 'amigas'.

Jayden se paso una mano por su cabello castaño y preguntó "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?". Le explique detalladamente cual fue la razón por mi casi asesinato a Joselin Rogers. Cuando termine, Jayden respiró hondo, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miro directo a los ojos.

"Athene, entiendo perfectamente porque reaccionaste así porque te conozco, pero tienes que aprender a controlarte. Los maestros te tienen en la mira desde tu primer día y si te metes en problemas podría significar tu…"

"Mi expulsión, lo se" Aunque no lo dijéramos, a ambos nos aterraba mi expulsión. Nos habíamos hecho muy unidos en este año y lo extrañaría mucho si me tuviera que ir. Nunca había sido muy buena haciendo amigos, o al menos buenos amigos, y Jayden se había vuelto como mi hermano.

El me dio una pequeña sonrisa y me apretó cariñosamente el hombro.

"¡Niños! ¡Ya es hora de movernos, por favor reúnanse con sus grupos!" escuche la voz de la Sra. Floor. Me despedí con la mano de Jayden y me uní de nuevo a las niñas.

La siguiente parada fue en un tanque donde había dos delfines hembras. Casi salto de alegría y Jayden se rio de mi entusiasmo.

A mí siempre me habían fascinado los delfines… bueno, en realidad cualquier cosa relacionada con el mar, pero mis padres siempre parecían cautelosos con cualquier cosa que se relacionara con el océano. Incluso parecieron un poco nerviosos cuando les pedí que firmaran mi permiso para venir al acuario y estaban a punto negarse, pero cuando le di a papá mi mirada 'grandes-ojos-grises-de-perrito' no se pudo resistir.

Me acerque mas al cristal del tanque para ver mejor cuando los ojos de uno de los delfines se encontraron con los míos, sentí algo moviéndose dentro de mí. El delfín inmediatamente detuvo su camino y casi pego su rostro contra el cristal. Sus grandes ojos negros me miraban fijamente de una forma que no parecía natural.

Trate de alejarme, pero el delfín me seguía por el cristal. _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ Casi dije en voz alta.

Escuche que Jayden se rio entre dientes junto a mi.

"Felicidades, Jackson. Parece que tu sueño se hiso realidad. El delfín se enamoró de ti" dijo con entusiasmo. Yo lo golpee en el hombro, pero una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en mis labios.

"En primera, el delfín es hembra así que no podría estar 'enamorada' de mi, y en segunda, no tengo idea porque se esta comportando así ¿Sera natural en los delfines o algo?" dije inclinando mi cabeza, el delfín siguió mis movimientos.

"En primera, no creo que eso sea natural, y en segunda ¿Cómo sabes que el delfín es hembra?" preguntó luciendo bastante confundido. Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que en ningún lado decía que los delfines fueran hembras, ni tampoco habían nadie que lo dijera. Fruncí el ceño.

"No tengo idea, simplemente lo se" dije igual de confundida que el. Jayden me miro como si tuviera tres ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

Escuche una molesta risa detrás de mí y deje salir un gruñido.

"Aww, que lindo, Jackson, hiciste un nuevo amigo. Que inteligente de tu parte escoger a alguien que no entienda lo que dices". Me mordí el labio tratando de no soltar mi extenso vocabulario, pues la Sra. Floor estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharme si le dijera algo que podría darle un ataque al corazón a la tía Hazel.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y los ojos de Jayden mirándome esternamente.

Joselin soltó una risita "Jayden, no te vi ahí, veo que un sigues con… ella"

" _Ella_ tiene nombre y puede escucharte" le dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Joselin me ignoró y se acerco más a Jayden.

"Sabes, deberías buscar a alguien mejor que ella. Aun sigo sin entender como la soportas tanto tiempo" continuo Joselin con una falsa voz dulce. Mi mejor amigo solo sonrió y se alejo unos pasos de Joselin.

"Lo que _yo_ aun sigo sin entender es como sigues siendo tan tonta como para creer que yo dejaría a _mi_ mejor amiga por una… persona como tu" Jayden rodeo mis hombros con un brazo como para remarcar el punto. En seguida supe que le hubiera gustado usar otra palabra en lugar de 'persona' pero decidió no hacerlo. Esa era una de mis cosas favoritas sobre el: no tenia miedo de decir lo que pensaba.

Joselin se irguió indignada y se alejo estampando los pies contra el suelo. Una razón extra para que Joselin me odiara era que ella estaba completamente loca por Jayden, así que estaba un poco celosa de mí.

No hay vergüenza en eso.

El resto del paseo siguió bastante tranquilo, solo con las ocasionales miradas fulminantes de Joselin o las bromas tontas de Jayden.

Fue hasta cuando llevábamos mitad de camino en el autobús cuando recordé que no había comido las galletas azules que la abuela Sally había hecho para mí. Las saque de mi mochila y disfrute el dulce sabor de las chispas con chocolate.

"¿Quieres una?" le ofrecí a Jayden con la boca llena de galleta. Él se encogió de hombros y asintió.

"No creo que deberías comer mas azúcar, considerando que ya estas saltando en tu asiento" dijo escogiendo una galleta del montón.

"Bueno, perdón por haber nacido con déficit de atención, Sr. Sabelotodo" le dije enojadamente. Jayden levantó las manos en signo de rendición.

"¿Por qué azul?" preguntó de repente después de un momento de silencio. Estaba observando detenidamente su galleta a medio comer "Digo, siempre tienes comida azul, incluso lo que no debería ser azul"

Me encogí de hombros "No lo se. Mi mamá y mi abuela hacen comida azul muchas veces, y siempre que les pregunto por que, comparten una mirada con mi papá y no responden nada".

Jayden puso una mirada extrañada de nuevo, pero decidió dejar el tema durante el resto del camino.

Mis pies seguían golpeando el suelo del autobús y mis dedos tamborileaban la venta, haciendo inconscientemente mi canción favorita. Algunas personas podrían decir que estaba actuando como loca con carga extra de azúcar, pero te reto a estar cuarenta minutos dentro de autobús con déficit de atención. Era tortura.

Después de mucho tiempo de casi tirarme en la cabeza con una pistola, el autobús se estacionó en la escuela, la cual ya estaba rodeada de niños debido a la hora de la salida.

"Athene, recuerda lo que te dije sobre controlarte, ¿Okay?" me dijo Jayden cuando diviso a su madre haciéndole señas desde su auto.

"Claro, y te recomiendo que te vayas ya, porque tu mamá parece ya perder la paciencia". Jayden volteo a ver a su madre, la que casi se daba una voltereta para llamar su atención, y se rio entre dientes.

"Bueno, supongo que tengo que irme. Cuídate, Jackson"

"Tu igual" le dije.

Camine unos cuantos pasos hacia las escaleras enfrente de la escuela y vi a mi hermana pequeña sentada ahí. Tenía un libro en su regazo, con su cabello rubio calleándole a cada lado de la cara. Pude notar, por la pequeña arruga formándose entre sus cejas, que en serio se esforzaba en hacer que las palabras dejaran de flotar en la página.

Pearl y yo éramos muy unidas, desde que ella había nacido cuando yo tenía tres años. Éramos completos opuestos. Pearl era inteligente y observadora como mamá, mientras que yo tenía la actitud despistada de papá. Siempre la protegía mucho, aunque ella no lo necesitara.

Vi que cerró el libro con frustración y se cubrió la cara con sus manos. Me senté junto a ella en la escalera.

"Hola hermanita". Pearl se sobresalto y levanto la mirada. Se talló rápidamente los ojos pero era inútil, la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Me asustaste, Athene" dijo apartando la mirada de mi.

"No tienes porque llorar, Pearl" dije rodeándole los hombros con un brazo, acercándola mas a mi "No es tu culpa tener dislexia"

Ella asintió y se limpió los ojos de nuevo. Respiro hondo y guardó su libro (Historia y Mitología Griega, regalo de mamá) de nuevo en su mochila. Me hubiera gustado decirle algo mejor, pero no era buena con las palabras. A mi me gustaba protegerla, por eso me enojaba mucho cada vez que alguien se burlaba de su discapacidad. De mi podían decir todo lo que quisieran, pero con mi hermana no se meten.

Pearl miró el cielo y frunció el ceño.

"Que raro," dijo "hace cinco minutos el cielo estaba claro y no vi ningún pronostico de tormenta esta semana"

Yo también mire al cielo y me di cuenta que tenia razón. El cielo, que había estado claro y azul toda la semana, se estaba cubriendo lentamente con nubes de tormenta. Un trueno retumbó en el cielo y sentí una oleada de pánico extendiéndose por mi cuerpo, no tenia idea por que. Mire a Pearl y ella lucia perfectamente tranquila, solo observadora.

"¡Pececito! ¡Perlita!" una voz familiar gritó. Todos voltearon a mirarnos y sentí que mis mejillas ardieron. _Le dije que no nos dijera apodos en público._ Mire a mi alrededor y vi a papá reclinado en contra la puerta del auto con una sonrisa en los labios, como si disfrutara de mi vergüenza.

 _Me vengaré por esto, papá_ pensé.

"¡Apúrense, enanas! ¡Su mamá hiso _nuggets_ de pollo con forma de dinosaurio! ¡Ya sabes, como te gustan, Athene-Pececito!"

Escuché algunas risas disimuladas a mí alrededor y quise que me tragara la tierra. Los apodos 'Pececito' y 'Perlita' siempre me habían parecido muy tiernos, pero eran vergonzosos. Papá tenía un sentido del humor que la mayoría de las situaciones era muy gracioso, pero otras veces me ponía en situaciones bastante embarazosas. Como la vez que Jayden fue a mi casa y papá, jugando obviamente, le preguntó cuales eran 'sus intenciones con su hija'. Nunca había visto a Jayden tan nervioso, porque, aunque fuera una persona muy buena, papá en serio podía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía.

Pearl dio una risita junto a mí, y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

"No te rías, Perlita, que mañana te toca a ti" le dije. Pearl se cubrió la boca con la mano pero seguía soltando algunas risitas. Le di un golpe juguetón detrás de la cabeza. Me puse de pie y extendí la mano "Vamos, que tengo que hablar con el Sr. Sesos de Alga" Le ayude a levantarse y juntas caminamos hasta el auto.

Pude notar, por la presión que ponía en sus labios, que papá trataba de no reírse, pero finalmente se rindió y se hecho a reír a carcajadas con Pearl siguiéndolo.

"Eso no fue gracioso" dije cruzándome de brazos. Papá se limpió una falsa lágrima de risa y Pearl se cubrió la boca con su mano de nuevo.

"Vive un poco, Pececito. No tuviste una infancia completa si tus padres no te avergonzaron un poco" dijo papá.

"¿La abuela Sally te avergonzaba a ti, papá?" preguntó Pearl. Él sonrió.

"Ella no. Pero pap–" Se detuvo. Casi ponía los ojos en blanco. Papá y mamá nunca hablaban de mi abuelo paterno. No sabía quien era ni como se llamaba. Se que una vez lo conocí, pero era muy pequeña y casi no lo recuerdo. Lo único que se quedó en mi memoria fue un hombre muy parecido a papá llamándome 'Princesita de Mar', pero nada más. Siempre que preguntaba sobre él, papá encontraba una forma de cambiar el tema.

Otro trueno sonó. Papá observó las negras nubes y se veía aliviado de poder cambiar el tema.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos, no vaya a empezar a llover"

Trataba de verse relajado, pero yo pude notar que estaba nervioso por algo, no se si por la mención de su padre o por las nubes de tormenta.

El camino a casa pasó tranquilo, con una que otra conversación, las preguntas típicas que le hacen los padres de sus hijos después de la escuela. Rayos cruzaban el cielo, los cuales causaban que se me pusieran los pelos de _punta_. Y al parecer no era la única, los nudillos de papá estaban blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba el volante.

"¿Cómo te fue en el acuario, Athene?" me preguntó.

"Bien. Un delfín estaba _stalkeandome_ y casi golpeo a Joselin Rogers" dije casualmente, sabiendo que no iba a regañarme. Un semáforo se puso en rojo y papá volvió su mirada hacia mí.

"¿Por qué? Lo de Joselin, no lo del delfín"

Como respuesta solo señalé disimuladamente con la cabeza a Pearl, la cual en ese momento miraba atentamente los rayos que cruzaban el cielo iluminando su rostro. Papá capto el mensaje y asintió. No me daba vergüenza defender a mi hermana, no me lo tomen a mal, solo que a ella no le gusta que la gente la proteja. Pearl es especial en esa manera.

Cuando llegamos a la casa una leve lluvia ya caía del cielo, y yo estaba feliz de entrar a la seguridad de mi hogar. No es que le tenga miedo a los rayos, solo… me ponen nerviosa.

Me recibió el familiar olor a vainilla que por alguna razón siempre predominaba en mi casa. Mamá estaba poniendo un gran plato de espaguetis y otro de ensalada en la mesa del comedor.

Mi mamá, Annabeth Jackson, pasaba de la cocina al comedor trayendo platos y vasos y acomodándolos en la mesa de la forma que siempre hacía. Cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, se puso en mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja y se seco las manos en sus pantalones. Nos dio una cálida sonrisa, la misma que podía alegrarme cualquier día triste.

"Hola, niñas" dijo caminado hacia nostras, sus rizos rubios saltando en su cola de caballo "¿Qué tal su día?" nos dio a cada una beso en la frente.

"Bien" contestamos Pearl y yo al mismo tiempo. Papá rio detrás de nosotros.

"Si, bien, sin contar el hecho que su querido padre avergonzó a la querida Athene en frente de la escuela" dijo él.

Mamá sacudió la cabeza. Camino hasta papá y le apartó los mechones mojados por la lluvia de la frente, le susurró algo al oído y le dio un beso en los labios. No pude evitar sonreír. Había visto a muchas parejas en mi vida, pero a ninguna que se amara tanto como lo hacían mamá y papá. Simplemente la manera en la que se miraban, como si estuvieran dispuestos a hacer lo que sea el uno por el otro. Había visto a tantas parejas separadas y a sus hijos, los cuales se veían infelices, tan enganchados al deseo de que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos. Pero yo no tenia que preocuparme por eso, porque Percy y Annabeth Jackson se amaban, y no creo que eso cambiara nunca.

"Eww" escuché a Pearl junto a mi. Yo la mire incrédulamente y le golpee detrás de la cabeza. Pearl se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una silla. Papá, por supuesto, se sentó apresuradamente y se sirvió una ración de espaguetis ignorando completamente la ensalada. Mamá rio sacudiendo la cabeza y se sentó junto a él.

La comida estaba deliciosa, como siempre, y las mejores personas para probarlo eran papá y Pearl, los cuales comían como si no tuvieran fondo. Mamá y yo los observábamos mitad disgustadas y mitad divertidas. Finalmente, papá se limpió la boca con una servilleta y tomó la mano de mamá, dándole un cariñoso apretón.

"Esta delicioso, listilla, incluso mejor que el de Roma". Se detuvo en seco como apenas dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. "¿Fueron a Roma? Nunca me lo habían contado" pregunté sorprendida. Pearl dejo de comer y le puso atención a la conversación, observando todo con sus inteligentes ojos verde-mar.

La expresión de mamá se volvió oscura, trago saliva pesadamente y suspiró.

"Si" respondió, sus ojos a miles de kilómetros "Una vez, antes de que ustedes nacieran"

"Teníamos… diecisiete, creo" dijo papá con la misma expresión.

A juzgar por sus reacciones, adiviné que no había sido una experiencia bonita, y me pregunté por qué. A mi me encantaría ir a Roma, per con una mirada hacia mamá y papá, supe que era mejor no preguntar sobre el presunto viaje. Mamá y papá se miraron a los ojos y parecían tener una conversación silenciosa. Lo único que nos quedó a Pearl y a mi fue observarlos sin entender lo que pasaba. Nadie volvió a pronunciar palabra durante la comida.

Ya en mi habitación, no pude evitar la sensación de que me estaban ocultando algo. Otra vez.

Esto se podrá escuchar muy cliché, pero a veces pasaban cosas raras en mi familia. La mayoría de las veces, escuchábamos algún ruido extraño –como gruñidos o sonidos siseantes– y mamá nos metía apresuradamente en el auto. Nos dejaba en la casa de la tía Piper y el tío Jason, los cuales ni siquiera le pedían una explicación, y se iba rápidamente. Después de dos o tres horas, mamá regresaba por nosotras luciendo cansada pero aliviada. Esto pasaba desde que tenía memoria.

Otra vez, cuando tenía nueve años, estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando escuché una vez desconocida pero extrañamente familiar diciendo 'Cuídate, hermano'. Lo único que alcancé a ver fue una gran sombra que solo podía pertenecerle a un GRAN hombre antes de que desapareciera.

También podría jurar que las cejas del tío Leo parecían incendiarse, o que la gente hacia cosas extrañas alrededor de la tía Piper, o que la tía Hazel siempre parecía traer una gema en el bolsillo… en fin, creo que ya tienes una idea de las extrañas cosas que podían pasar en mi vida.

Estaba a punto de bajar cuando escuche un sonoro BANG viniendo de la sala. Algunas cosas en mi habitación se sacudieron y objetos amenazaron en caerse de los estantes. Escuché pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras.

Papá entro a mi habitación sin aliento y sosteniendo firmemente un bolígrafo en la mano.

"Papá ¿Qué esta…"

"No hay tiempo" fue lo único que dijo. Tomo mi mano y repitió el mismo proceso en la habitación de Pearl. Al final nos arrastraba a ambas por las escaleras, las dos balbuceando preguntas sobre su comportamiento extraño.

Al pasar por la sala, pude haber jurado que escuche sonidos como de serpiente y vi una sombra extraña, pero antes de poder ver mejor, papá nos saco de la casa por la puerta trasera. Ahora la lluvia caía tan fuerte que no me dejaba ver a mas de dos metros a mi alrededor, numerosos rayos cruzando el cielo nocturno.

Nos ordenó que entráramos al auto y nosotras obedecimos. Sus ojos tenían un tono serio y hasta peligroso que hiso que ni siquiera pensara en contradecirlo

"¡¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?!" preguntó Pearl desesperadamente, reflejando mis pensamientos.

Papá puso las llaves en el contacto, sus manos temblando un poco "No hay tiempo, tengo que sacarlas de aquí". El simple tono en el que lo dijo me aterrorizó. Sentí a Pearl temblar junto a mí y sujete su mano firmemente.

Papá piso el acelerador sin un segundo pensamiento, y el auto arrancó hacia la lluvia, pero no sin antes escuchar un grito desgarrador proveniente de mi casa, la cual ya no se veía tan acogedora.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review si les gustaria que siguiera esta historia.** **-GianiraBlossom**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Holaa! Le doy especial gracias a** **Alles** **,** **Aurum before Argentum** **y a** **maylizpotter** **las primeras personas que dejaron Reviews. Los que escriben FanFiction sabran que los primeros reviews se sienten super bonito.**

 **Este capitulo salio mas largo de lo que yo esperaba, pero creo que eso es bueno verdad?**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Capitulo II: El pino de la salvación**

Mi respiración no podía regularse, tampoco el ritmo de mi corazón. El grito seguía retumbando en mis oídos y no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. La fuerte lluvia hacia ruidos en el techo del auto que en cualquier otro momento me hubiera relajado. Pearl estaba temblando junto a mí, nuestras manos aun unidas, ella tenia una mirada aterrorizada en sus ojos. Papá susurraba bajo su aliento, tan bajo y tan rápido que la única palabra que capté fue 'Annabeth…'

Tuve un aterrador momento en el me di cuenta que mamá no estaba con nosotros.

"¿Dónde esta mamá?"

Una mirada de dolor cruzó sus ojos. Temí lo peor. "Ella nos alcanzará pronto" tuvo un segundo de duda y siguió hablando con la misma voz temblorosa y nerviosa "Miren, princesas, hay cosas que no les hemos contado" quise poner los ojos en blanco y decir _No me digas._ "Pero ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Tengo que llevarlas a un lugar seguro"

"¿Nos llevaras a la casa de la tía Piper?" preguntó Pearl, seguramente recordando las muchas veces que mamá nos había sacado de la casa. Pero esto parecía mas serio.

"No. Hoy iremos a un lugar diferente" lo dijo tan clamado que me sorprendió el hecho que no nos estuviera llevando al parque como todos los viernes.

Entonces, sobre el chapoteo de la lluvia, escuché el mismo sonido de serpiente que había escuchado en casa a unos metros del auto. Me deslicé por el asiento hasta pegar mi rostro contra la ventana y finalmente vi lo que nos estaba siguiendo. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

Era difícil ver a través de la lluvia, pero con cada rayo que cruzaba el cielo, las tres criaturas que seguían el auto se iluminaban como en una película de terror. Dos de las creaturas parecían mujeres, pero tenían unas feas patas de gallo en lugar de piernas. Tenían grandes colmillos de jabalí de bronce saliendo a cada lado de sus bocas. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la noche y sus cabezas parecían más bien nidos de serpiente. Lo único que las diferenciaba era que una tenía serpientes verdes en la cabeza mientras que la otra tenía serpientes coralillo.

Entre ellas estaba la mas horrible, fea y terrorífica de las tres. Sus brazos eran verdes y escamosos. Su boca estaba abierta exhibiendo sus colmillos, y sus pupilas eran rendijas como las de los reptiles. Probablemente lo mas horrible sobre _ella_ era que, de una correa para perro, tenia amarrado a una criatura de casi dos metros de altura, la cual tenia la cabeza de un león con una melena cubierta de sangre, el cuerpo y las patas de una cabra gigante, y la cola de una serpiente.

"¡Persseuss Jacksson!" una de ellas gritó sobre la lluvia. Papá pareció haberlo oído y miro por el espejo retrovisor. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror y piso el acelerador aun mas.

Todos los gritos y llantos que quería dar parecían haberse juntado y bajar hasta lo base de mi estomago. No tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que todo esto tenia que ver con las cosas extrañas que habían pasado en mi vida, solo que no tenia una forma de relacionarlas. Lo único que se me ocurría era que mis padres trabajaban para una sociedad secreta que mutaba monstruos o algo así.

"Ya casi están aquí…" papá susurró entre dientes, y lo primero que pensé fue que las cosas feas que nos seguían nos habían alcanzado. Mire a mí alrededor.

La calle estaba desierta probablemente debido a la tormenta, pero en ese momento avisté tres autos más delante de nosotros, conduciendo los tres perfectamente alineados. Lo mas extraño es que los reconocí.

Uno era el auto blanco y brillante del tío Jason y la tía Piper, otro era el auto rojo del tío Leo y la tía Calypso y el último era el auto negro del tío Nico y el tío Will. Deduje que cualquier cosa extraña que estuviera pasando, seguramente también los incluía a ellos.

Papá piso aun mas el acelerador alcanzándolos. El auto rojo avanzó mas hacia adelante cediéndole el lugar a papá. Miré por la ventana del auto blanco y, había acertado, dentro estaban el tío Jason conduciendo, Dove y Matthew en la parte de atrás con las misma expresiones confundidas y asustadas que seguramente también teníamos Pearl y yo en nuestros rostros, y la tía Piper, la cual estaba bajando la ventanilla del copiloto a pesar de la lluvia.

Cuando finalmente pude ver la cara de mi tía favorita, una ráfaga de viento y agua la empapó, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta. Ella tenía la misma expresión preocupada que tenia papá en ese momento, y si no hubiera sido por la lluvia, podría jurar que estaba llorando.

Vi que sus labios se movieron pero no pude escuchar lo que decía. Papá al parecer si entendió, porque asintió energéticamente con la cabeza y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo:

"¡Tan pronto como lleguemos a los bordes!". Me confundí aun más con esto. Papá miraba determinadamente el final del camino, el cual salía de la gran ciudad y se abría hacia la carretera. El auto negro y el auto blanco avanzaron aun mas rápido dejándonos en medio del camino. Mire hacia atrás y note que casi perdíamos a los monstruos que nos seguían, pero cada vez que los perdía de vista, aparecían de nuevo entre la lluvia. Finalmente llegamos a la carretera y por alguna razón un peso menos cayó de mis hombros.

De repente un rayo cayó en un árbol junto a la carretera bastante cerca de nosotros, que incluso pude ver algunas chispas saltando muy cerca de mi ventana. Papá miro por el retrovisor horrorizado.

"¡Aléjense de las ventanas!" nos ordenó. Pearl y yo nos apretujamos en el centro del asiento trasero. Rápidamente la rodee con mis brazos y la apreté muy fuerte a mi cuerpo.

Cayó otro rayo. Tuve que ahogar un grito. Escuché los sollozos de Pearl. Otro rayo. Más lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de mi hermana. Otro rayo. Sentí que me mareaba y que mis ojos se iban detrás de mi cabeza, pero no podía desplomarme en ese momento. Sea lo que sea que estaba pasando, sabia que no era el momento de mostrarme débil.

Los rayos parecían querer golpear a alguno de los autos, no, no parecía, _querían_ hacerlo, pero el tío Jason maniobraba por la carretera y nos indicaba a donde ir, como su supiera justo donde iban a caer los rayos.

Papá dio una vuelta repentina hacia un estrecho camino, rodeado de casas de campo oscuras y colinas. Un rayo cayó del cielo e ilumino a una pequeña granja de fresas. Frente a ella había un gran pino, era casi tan grande como la colina más cercana. Papá piso aun más fuerte el acelerador si eso era posible.

"¿Athene?" dijo Pearl en una voz pequeña. Me había concentrado tanto en el camino y en no desmayarme que había olvidado lo aterrada que probablemente estaba mi hermanita. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, las lagrimas en sus ojos y mejillas centellando con cada relámpago. Estaba temblando como si fuera a tener un ataque.

La única vez que la había visto así fue cuando Pearl tenía cinco años y yo ocho. Había ido a mi habitación temblando con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, rogándome si podía dormir en mi cuarto. No pregunté en ese momento que era lo que había pasado, pero tiempo después me contó que un grupo de arañas se habían escurrido en su cama y la habían atormentado toda la noche. A mi me daban miedo las arañas, pero a Pearl le _aterrorizaban_. Ese fue el momento en que me prometí a mi misma que protegería a Pearl de lo que fuera, y este era el momento para cumplir mi promesa.

"Athene, todo va a estar bien ¿Verdad?" dijo con la misma voz débil y tembloroso. No soportaba verla así. La abrasé aun más fuerte hasta que dejó de temblar. Asentí tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Si, Perlita, todo… va a estar bien" no sonaba muy convincente, pero fue lo mas segura que pude llegar a sonar.

El auto se detuvo tan bruscamente que nos arrojo hacia el frente. Mire por la ventana y vi que papá se había detenido a unos metros del gran pino, los demás autos también se habían detenido no muy lejos de nosotros.

"Bajen del auto" ordenó papá. Abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude con mis manos temblorosas, y de inmediato una brisa helada y lluvia cayeron en mi rostro. En cuanto me puse de pie en el húmedo pasto, la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas de nuevo y puedo jurar que me falló la visión por un segundo.

 _¡No, Jackson!_ me reprimí _¡No puedes derrumbarte en este momento, Pearl te necesita!_ Mi mente se restableció de nuevo cuando sentí los brazos de Pearl a mí alrededor. Le di una pequeña sonrisa que seguramente no llegó a mis ojos.

Del auto blanco salieron el tío Jason y la tía Piper de los asientos delanteros, inmediatamente seguidos por Matt y Dove. Matt mantenía sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de su hermana menor con una mirada determinada en sus ojos, mientras que los ojos multicolor de Dove mostraban puro terror.

El tío Leo salió del asiento del conductor del auto rojo con su singular cinturón de herramientas que había visto tantas veces en él. No se si esperaba que él soltara una gran sonrisa y gritara '¡Cayeron!' o algo así, pero en serio me asusté cuando miré su rostro y vi estaba completamente serio, no había chispa en sus ojos y no había ninguna sonrisa en sus labios. Era una extraña imagen de ver.

La tía Calypso tenía algo diferente en ella. No se que era, pero incluso parecía brillar en la oscuridad de la noche, se veía hasta… poderosa e invencible, pero lo mas importante de todo, muy, _muy_ enojada. Solamente bajó, abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y sus hijos bajaron. Hope y Aiden tenían una mirada de shock como si hubieran visto cosas horribles. Ellos no eran de los hermanos cariñosos, pero en ese momento, Aiden apretaba firmemente el brazo de su hermana.

Finalmente, del auto negro salieron el tío Nico y el tío Will al mismo tiempo. Bianca y Summer salieron de la parte trasera del auto apresuradamente. Bianca no mostraba mucha emoción en su rostro, mientras que Summer apretaba firmemente su mano.

Las cuatros familias corrimos hasta un punto en donde nos encontramos. Todos los adultos se veían nerviosos e incluso asustados, lo que era una nueva imagen.

"Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó el tío Nico dándole vueltas a algo alargado que tenia en su mano. Miré más de cerca y me di cuenta sorprendida que era un espada tan negra como la noche. De hecho, casi todos los adultos tenia algún tipo de… arma. El tío Leo ahora sostenía un gran martillo que podría jurar no cabría en su cinturón de herramientas. La tía Piper tenia una daga color broces que soltaba una leve luz, el tío Jason sostenía una espada parecida a la daga de la tía Piper. Papá, por otro lado, sostenía firmemente el bolígrafo desechable que había visto antes.

El tío Jason se dirigió ahora a todos lo niños "Okey, quiero que me escuchen con atención, en cuanto les digamos tienen que correr lo mas rápido que puedan y cruzar el gran pino ¿Entendido?"

"No importa lo que vean o lo que escuchen, no dejen de correr. Ustedes son la prioridad en este momento" continuó el tío Will completamente serio, el cual no era su estilo exactamente.

"Ya están aquí" dijo papá de repente. Sonidos siseantes y gruñidos vinieron desde la entrada del camino. Los monstruos nos habían alcanzado. El tío Jason miró a su hijo mayor.

"Matthew, llévate a todos de aquí rápido. Estarán seguros en cuanto crucen el árbol"

"¡Pero, papá-" quiso oponerse Matt, y no lo culpaba, yo tampoco quería dejar a mi papá y salvarme yo cuando era obvio que estaban todos en peligro.

"¡Haz lo que te digo!" ordenó el tío Jason de una forma casi enojada, lo que nos retrajo a todos. El tío Jason casi nunca gritaba, y menos a uno de sus hijos.

Matt dudó por un momento hasta que tomó la mano de Dove de nuevo "Vámonos" dijo asumiendo su rol de líder. El era el mayor del grupo, teniendo dieciséis años, así que era prácticamente su 'deber' tomar el liderazgo en situaciones de crisis.

Bianca miro dolorosamente a su padre Nico como si estuviera viéndolo por últimas vez. "Papá…" dijo en voz pequeña. El tío Nico se mordió el labio nerviosamente y se acerco más a su hija.

"Estaremos bien, ahora váyanse" le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que Bianca regresó con muy convincentemente.

Todos corrimos unos metros más cerca hacia el pino hasta que unos sonidos extraños atrajeron nuestra atención de nuevo hacia atrás. Nuestros padres tenían sus armas preparadas para la pelea y los monstruos estaban frente a ellos sin atacar, como si quisieran diversión antes de matarlos a todos.

Una de las gemelas-serpiente soltó un sonido raro que creo que era una risa.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Percy Jackson" se dirigió especialmente a mi padre. Papá dio una sonrisa algo arrogante mientras destapaba su bolígrafo. Tuve que atrapar mi aliento cuando el bolígrafo creció hasta convertirse en una larga espada de bronce. Papá apuntó casualmente al monstruo con la espada.

"¿Qué no te había matado a ti?" dijo el. El monstruo soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y el trió de monstruos embistió contra mi familia.

Todos ellos se miraron como para ver si estaban de acuerda en algo, a lo que todos asintieron levemente. Pero en lugar de atacar como había pensado, todo el grupo de adultos corrieron lo mas lejos que podían de nosotros, los monstruos siguiéndolos. Fue entonces cuando lo entendí. Su plan desde el principio fue alejar a los monstruos de nosotros. Era un plan inteligente, de seguro mamá había pensado en el.

Aunque tuvo una falla.

Al parecer, no todos los monstruos habían salido a perseguir a nuestros padres. La gran mujer-reptil que traía a la gran creatura león-cabra-serpiente ahora corría hacia nosotros con todo el propósito de aniquilarnos.

"¡Corran!" gritó Matt, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el pino.

Escuché gritos.

Fue en ese momento cuando todo regreso a mi cabeza de nuevo. El llanto de Pearl… La preocupación en los ojos de papá… me estaba mareando de nuevo.

 _¡No, debes de mantenerte fuerte!_...

Los horribles gritos que venían del lugar donde estaban mi papá y tíos… el hecho que mamá nunca nos alcanzó… los rayos… los monstruos…

La horrible criatura ya estaba muy cerca de nosotros y yo me había detenido completamente. Solo quedaban unos pocos metros para cruzar el gran pino. Mi vista empezó a borrarse y mi respiración a volverse mas dificultosa. Sentí a varias personas tratando de jalarme para seguir corriendo, la mas insistente una niña rubia de ojos verde mar.

Lo ultimo que escuché antes de que todo se pusiera negro fueron a varias voces gritando mi nombre y a un silbido como de una flecha siendo soltada de un arco.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews, me hacen muy feliz:) -Gianira Blossom**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo III: El Campamento Mestizo**

Mis sueños normalmente eran vividos, tanto así que a veces tenía que asegurarme completamente que estaba en mi habitación al despertarme. Esta no era la excepción.

En mi sueño estaba en Manhattan, o al menos parecía Manhattan, pues no se escuchaban los ruidos normales que escucharías en la Gran Manzana, como los cláxones de los autos o los teléfonos celulares constantemente sonando. En lugar de eso, había sonidos de serpientes, gruñidos, metal chocando con metal e incluso, de vez en cuando, gritos humanos.

Me di cuenta que estaba en un puente.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi a las creaturas más extrañas y horribles que había visto en mi vida. Peleaban con adolecentes, los cuales usaban armaduras griegas sobre camisetas anaranjadas. Ninguno se veía mayor de veinte, pero peleaban como si hubieran entrenado toda su vida.

Un chico pelinegro y una chica rubia caminaron tan cerca de mí que podría jurar que me atravesaron sin avistarme. Se me hacían muy familiares de alguna forma, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de reconocerlos, se me iba de nuevo de la cabeza. El chico tenía una larga espada de bronce y la chica una daga del mismo material. Caminaban hombro con hombro, sus ojos moviéndose en diferentes direcciones.

De repente, un chico con un parche en el ojo se acerco lentamente con un cuchillo de aspecto siniestro en el aire, un grupo de otros chicos detrás de el, con la obvia intención de apuñalar al chico pelinegro por la espalda. La chica rubia pareció darse cuenta, y rápidamente se interpuso entre el cuchillo y la espalda del chico.

"¡NO!" quise gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca. Vi con horror e impotencia como la chica gritaba de dolor y se desplomaba. El chico se dio la vuelta y la miro con terror en los ojos. Entonces los reconocí. Solo había visto esa expresión una vez, pero se había grabado en mi mente.

"¡Annabeth!" gritó desesperadamente.

"¡Mamá!" trate de gritar de nuevo. El chico, que entonces me di cuenta era mi padre, la sujetó antes de que ella golpeara el pavimento. Él levantó su mirada hacia su atacante y una ola de reconocimiento pasó por su rostro por su rostro. Papá golpeo al muchacho con la empuñadura de su espada con tanta fuerza que hiso una abolladura en su casco.

"¡Atrás!" blandió su espada en un amplio arco, apartando al resto de los chicos lejos de mi madre "¡Nadie la toca!"

"Interesante" dijo una voz detrás de mi. Era una voz horrorosa, como uñas en una pizarra, incluso hiso que me estremeciera. Me di vuelta y me sorprendí al ver que era un chico rubio un poco mayor de veinte años, pero sus ojos brillaban con una antinatural y terrorífica luz dorada. En una mano tenia una espada en forma de media luna… una guadaña se llamaba.

Me dio una perturbadora sonrisa.

"Pronto sabrás lo que ignora tu mente mortal, Athene Jackson, y ya nunca estarás a salvo". Levantó su guadaña sobre mi cabeza. Solté un grito y abrí los ojos.

La luz me cegó por un momento. Yacía en una cama suave con sabanas blancas y frescas. Había más camas además de la mía, casi todas vacías. Llegue a la conclusión de que estaba en una clase de enfermería. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Dónde estaban Pearl, mamá y papá?

Entonces todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior regresó a mi cabeza. Tenía que salir de ahí y buscar a Pearl de inmediato. Traté de sentarme en la cama, pero de inmediato me arrepentí al sentir un dolor punzante en el estomago.

Un chico rubio camino hasta mi cama. Tenía en una mano un plato con algo parecido a los cuadros de limón y un gran vaso con lo que parecía jugo de manzana. El chico me parecía familiar de alguna forma, pero no supe como. Se acercó más a mi cama y se detuvo cuando vio que mis ojos estaban abiertos.

"Veo que estas despierta" dijo y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Me di cuenta que, de hecho, el muchacho se parecía mucho al tío Will. "Tuve que esperar a que estuvieras despierta para darte esto, nadie sabía exactamente cuanto podías resistir" puso el plato y el vaso sobre un mueble que había junto a mi cama. Después me miró como si estuviera esperando que hablara. Así que hablé.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" pregunté, mi voz un poco rasposa.

"Supongo que sobrecargaste mucho tu mente, seguramente estabas agotada. Decidimos dejarte dormir, en serio lo necesitabas. Oh, y te diste un golpe feo en el estomago cuando caíste" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Toma un poco de ambrosia, pero no comas tanto, no estoy seguro de cuanto puedes resistir" señalo con la cabeza el plato sobre el mueble.

Aun un poco dudosa, tome uno de los cuadros de 'ambrosia', pero no me lo lleve a la boca. Me ponía un poco nerviosa la parte de 'no estoy seguro cuanto puedas resistir', así que juguetee con el cuadro de ambrosia en mis dedos mientras estudiaba al muchacho.

Su piel estaba perfectamente bronceada. Su sonrisa era blanca y brillante, como si nunca hubiera comido un dulce en su vida, aunque una mancha de chocolate en su mejilla lo delataba. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules del color del cielo, pero con un inusual toque dorado alrededor de la negra pupila. Su cabello rubio brillante estaba desordenado, como si se pasara la mitad del día pasándose los dedos por el. Traía puesta una camiseta anaranjada con las letras en negro 'Campamento Mestizo', pantalones cortos y _converse_ rojos.

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente. Aun no confiaba totalmente en este tipo, pero necesitaba respuestas.

"Gracias por la información, pero enserio me gustaría saber qué _fue_ lo que pasó" dije despedazando ligeramente el cuadro de ambrosia en mis dedos. El chico, confirmando mis sospechas, se pasó una mano por el cabello y resopló antes de mirarme.

"Mira… ¿Athene, verdad? Ese no es cuento mío de contar, pero créeme que obtendrás respuestas pronto. Te podrás poner de pie en un instante si comes un poco de ambrosia _como te ordené_ y tomas un pequeño trago de néctar _como te estoy ordenando_ " me miró suspicazmente.

Miré hacia abajo y noté que había pequeños pedazos de ambrosia esparcidos en mi blusa –que por cierto, era la misma que traía anoche–. Las aparte con un pequeño rubor formándose en mis mejillas.

Tome un profundo respiro y me lleve dudosa la ambrosia a la boca.

"No comas tanto" advirtió el chico cuando estaba a punto de morder. Lo miré exasperada y tome un pequeño mordisco. No se que esperaba, pero me sorprendió cuando identifiqué el sabor de _waffles_ completamente ahogados en jarabe de maple. Mi desayuno favorito. Estuve tentada a tomar otro mordisco, pero recordé lo que el chico había dicho.

Tomé un pequeño trago de 'néctar' y tenía un sabor bastante similar. Instantáneamente me preocupé por mamá, no la había visto desde que subí a hacer mi tarea a mi habitación, y temía lo peor. Parpadee tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer de mis ojos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" la voz del chico me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me había quitado el vaso de las manos y ahora me miraba con interés.

"Bien… supongo" traté de sentarme de nuevo, y di gracias al cielo cuando esta vez el dolor no apareció. Levanté ligeramente mi blusa y vi como una mancha roja desaparecía lentamente de la piel de mi estomago. Voltee a mirar al chico de nuevo, y el negó la cabeza como diciendo ' _No puedo decir nada, ve a preguntarle a otro extraño que te ofreció algo de comer y tu incrédulamente comiste_ ' o algo así.

Saqué los pies de la cama, sentándome en el borde, cuando noté que solamente traía puestos mis calcetines. Busqué con la mirada mis zapatos por el suelo cuando el chico me los puso en el regazo. Se había sentado junto a mí y me daba una amistosa sonrisa.

"Soy Dallas White, por cierto. Si, como la ciudad de Texas. No preguntes" me miro con una bromista cara seria. Extendió una mano.

"Athene Jackson, aunque supongo que ya lo sabías" estreche su mano con una sonrisa.

"Todo el campamento lo sabe" dijo en voz baja, seguramente pensando que no lo había escuchado. "Bueno, supongo que ya puedes ponerte de pie, así que ya puedes irte".

"Gracias por todo, Dallas" le dije sinceramente mientras me ponía de pie con cierta dificultad, ya que mis piernas se habían dormido. Como única respuesta, Dallas asintió y señalo con la cabeza una gran puerta que estaba al final del pasillo.

Con una ultima sonrisa, caminé hasta la salida. Tal vez no estaba completamente a mi 100%, pero definitivamente me sentía mucho mejor que hace diez minutos. Mi cabeza ya no daba vueltas, y el dolor en mi estomago había desaparecido completamente.

Afuera el sol brillaba intensamente, ningún rastro de la anterior tormenta en el cielo. No tuve mucho tiempo de admirar el paisaje, ya que alguien se arrojo encima de mí casi tirándome al suelo en lo que suponía que era un abrazo. Pearl se veía cansada pero feliz, de inmediato me pregunté si había dormido anoche. Tenía puesta una camiseta anaranjada como la de Dallas, shorts de mezclilla y sandalias. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, su flequillo cayendo sobre su frente.

Pearl soltó un chillido de alegría.

"¡Que bueno que estas bien! Bueno, el Sr. Brunner dijo que estarías bien, pero aun así… ¡Estaba muy asustada! Esa cosa fea venia hacia nosotros, y tu no te movías, y tenia mucho, mucho, mucho miedo… Este lugar es hermoso, no te imaginaras la Cabaña Tres es…" la boca se movía a mil kilómetros por hora, por lo que me perdí una que otra cosa.

"Whoa, tranquila, Perlita. Ya habrá tiempo para que me cuentes todo, pero ahora necesita… Espera, ¿El Sr. Brunner? ¿Esta aquí?"

Pearl se separo de mi y asintió energéticamente "Si, creo que el sabe lo que esta pasando, pero no nos dirá nada hasta que estemos todos"

El Sr. Brunner era un amigo de la familia, y lo había visto un par de veces en mi vida. Estaba paralitico de la cintura para abajo, por lo que siempre iba en su silla de ruedas. Era un hombre muy sabio y era el _mejor_ contando historias, además de que siempre tenia chocolate en el bolsillo. El era como un segundo abuelo.

En realidad, no me sorprendería que el Sr. Brunner estuviera involucrado en todo esto. Siempre había sido un hombre misterioso, además de que parecía que él y mamá guardaban un millón de secretos.

"¡Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien!" Pearl tomó mi mano y me sacó a rastras de la enfermería, haciendo que tropezara con varias cosas detrás de ella. Tengo que admitir que el lugar era muy bonito. Había arboledas de robustos arboles verdes, grandes campos de fresas extendiéndose bajo el cielo azul, el gran pino que nunca llegue a cruzar consiente. Cerca de la enfermería había una casa de granja de aspecto muy rustico.

Seguramente estábamos en la costa de Long Island. El paisaje estaba salpicado de edificios que se parecían a la arquitectura griega antigua, había incluso un pabellón, un anfiteatro y una arena circular. Varios niños jugaban al voleibol, canoas se deslizándose a través de una laguna. Algunas personas practicaban tiro con arco en una pista de arquería.

Niños con camisetas anaranjadas brillantes se perseguían el uno al otro alrededor de un grupo de cabañas acurrucadas en el bosque. Pronto me di cuenta que ahí era a donde Pearl se dirigía. Las cabañas formaban un rectángulo, estaban enumeradas del uno al veinte, todas completamente diferentes entre si. Todas ellas se enfrentaban en un área común del tamaño de un campo de futbol, salpicada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, flores y un par de aros de baloncesto.

Pearl se estaba dirigiendo específicamente a la cabaña numero tres. Era larga, baja y solida. Los muros exteriores eran de áspera piedra gris salpicada de trozos de conchas corales. Pearl subió las escaleras frontales y entró a la cabaña, arrastrándome detrás de ella.

Dentro había una fragancia salada como en la playa. Las paredes interiores brillaban como una oreja marina, había seis literas vacías, y solo dos camas parecían pertenecer a alguien. De pie junto a una de las camas, estaba un chico de unos quince años. Tenía el cabello castaño y una estructura atlética. Traía puesta la misma camiseta anaranjada que los demás. Él estaba estirando torpemente las sabanas de su cama.

"Athene, el es Brian. El es el único que se queda en la cabaña tres" dijo Pearl. El chico, Brian, aparto la mirada de las sabanas y dio una sonrisa de lado. Contuve mi aliento cuando vi que sus grandes ojos brillaban con un color que solo había visto dos veces en mi vida. El mismo color verde mar que tenían los ojos de papá y mi hermana.

"Así que tu eres Athene. La pequeña listilla no dejó de hablar de ti toda la noche" Pearl miró sus pies y se ruborizó. Me reí un poco de mi hermana y ella fulminó a Brian.

"¿Tu dormiste aquí?" le pregunté

Pearl asintió aun sonrojada "Si, el Sr. Brunner me trajo aquí un poco después de que te llevaran a la enfermería, y dijo que no podía verte hasta que estuvieras mejor". Ella camino hasta la que supongo que era su cama. Sobre la cama estaba perfectamente doblada su ropa de la noche anterior, y también había una camiseta naranja y shorts que seguramente me quedaban.

Brian se reclinó en su litera.

"Te recomiendo que te cambies, Ojitos Sabios, esa ropa no debe durar mucho" dijo señalando con la cabeza mi ropa. Un poco avergonzada, note que mis pantalones estaban rasgados en las rodillas al igual que mi blusa _Oops_.

Ruborizándome, tome la ropa y me dirigí al baño. Decidí tomar una ducha también.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" le pregunté a Pearl mientras cepillaba mi cabello negro. Brian se había ido a clases de arquería, aunque no se veía muy entusiasmado.

"El Sr. Brunner los llevo a otras cabañas, mira" Pearl y yo nos sentamos en las escaleras frontales, donde teníamos perfecta vista de las veinte cabañas. "Dove y Matt se quedaron en la cabaña uno" señaló a la cabaña mas grande y voluminosa de las veinte. Sus puertas de bronce pulido brillaban como un holograma, que daba la impresión de que relámpagos la cruzaban cada pocos segundos "Extrañamente, esa cabaña estaba vacía, pero no es la única. La cabaña dos, la ocho y la trece también están vacías.

«Bianca y Summer están en la cabaña siete" señaló a la cabaña que tenia un gran '7' dorado sobre la puerta, parecía estar hecha completamente de oro y brillaba igual del sol "Si… Bianca no estaba muy feliz"

"Definitivamente no combina con su personalidad"

"Pero si con la de Summer"

"Exacto" ambas reímos. Así era fácil olvidar que no estábamos sentadas en el porche de la casa, riéndonos de cualquier tontería.

"Bueno, prosiguiendo" continuó Pearl cuando dejo de reír "Hope y Aiden se quedaron en la cabaña nueve" ambas volteamos a mirar a la cabaña que tenia un numero '9' hecho de metal. El techo de la cabaña estaba cubierto de chimeneas, por lo que le daba un parecido a una pequeña fabrica. Tal vez suene extraño, pero podía perfectamente imaginarme a Aiden o a Hope quedándose en esa cabaña, era bastante su estilo. Pero aun así, seguía dudosa.

"¿Por qué no nos pusieron todos en la misma cabaña?" pregunté. Pearl se encogió de hombros.

"No lo se" dijo brevemente. Pearl miraba sus manos y torcía los dedos, por lo que supe que algo estaba mal.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es que… tengo miedo" se ruborizó. Puse los ojos en blanco. Aquí estábamos en un lugar desconocido nuestros padres en quien-sabe-donde, pero Pearl Jackson era demasiado orgullosa para mostrarse débil, pero bueno, así era mi hermanita. Levantó su mirada "Deja de mirarme como si estuviera herida, Athene"

"Mira, yo también tengo miedo. Pero nuestros padres son muy fuertes e inteligentes…" Pearl arqueo las cejas "bueno, al menos mamá lo es. Así que no dudo que podrán salir de esta". Mi hermana asintió, se puso de pie y se quito el polvo de sus shorts. Hice lo mismo.

"Ah, por cierto, cuando saliste de la enfermería acabábamos de desayunar ¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. Me sentía un poco llena después de haber comido la ambrosia y el néctar.

Pearl y yo nos pasamos unos treinta minutos limpiando la cabaña tres, que por cierto, decía a gritos que un hombre vivía allí. También guardamos un poco de ropa que un chico tan 'amablemente' había traído, aunque sonrió maliciosamente cuando dijo que las había 'conseguido' por el campamento. Me pregunté de donde había salido esa ropa. En fin, guardamos esa ropa en una de las camas vacías.

Estábamos dispuestas a salir a explorar el 'campamento' cuando Brian regresó a la cabaña.

"Hola, chicas. Qu– el Sr. Brunner me pidió que las llevara a la Gran Casa, así que síganme"

Brian nos guió por el campamento hasta la casa de granja que había visto cerca de la enfermería. En el porche frontal, en los escalones o en sillas, estaban sentados mis queridos primos.

Matt y Dove estaban hablando en voz baja. Hope enrollaba un limpiapipas en su dedo, lo sacaba formando un espiral, lo alisaba y repetía el proceso, mientras que Aiden jugueteaba con un par de tuercas. Summer apretaba algo fuerte en su puño, mientras que Bianca palmeaba su hombro confortantemente.

Cuando me vieron, Dove, Hope y Bianca saltaron de su asiento y me asfixiaron completamente con una abrazo grupal. Summer abrió su puño, dentro tenia un sujetador de pelo dorado que había visto muchas veces en su cabeza. Lo miró cuidadosamente como si fuera a explotar y se sujeto un mechón de su cabello dorado detrás de la cabeza con el sujetador.

Al final, Summer también me abrazó fuertemente, su brillante personalidad volviendo.

"Estaba muy preocupada por ti" esa fue Summer.

"¡Tenia mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho miedo!" eso lo dijo Dove.

"¡¿POR QUE ME ASUSTAS ASI, TARADA?!" eso definitivamente vino de Hope. Matt se levantó se su asiento y me abrazó también, incluso levantándome del suelo.

"Que bueno que no te pasó nada, Athene, las cosas se pondrían aburridas si tu morías" al decir esto, me quitó un peso de los hombros que no me había dado cuenta estaba sosteniendo. Después de verlo anoche todo en 'mode-serio', incluso me había asustado que hubiera sido permanente. Pero, aunque sus ojos albergaban un poco de preocupación, se veía mas relajado que anoche.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de nosotros. Brian se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás con una cara de ' _creo que estoy sobrando aquí_ '.

"Supongo que las dejaré con su familia, chicas. El… Sr. Brunner los está esperando detrás de la Gran Casa, no tarden mucho en ir" y con eso se fue de nuevo, Dove siguiéndolo con lo mirada. Había algo extraño, el nombre 'Brunner' sonaba raro en sus labios, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a decirlo. Después de un momento de silencio, volví a hablar.

"Bueno, veo que todo salió bien"

"¿Bien?" dijo Aiden saltando de su asiento "Salió mas que bien. Pasó algo GENIAL. Justo cuando te desmayaste…"

"No me lo recuerdes"

"OK, justo cuando… eso pasó, el broche de Summer hiso WOOSH y de pronto tenía un arco dorado en las manos. UNO REAL. Le dio con una flecha a la vieja-serpiente-gorda en la frente y se desintegró en polvo. Después llegaron el Sr. Brunner con unos campistas, nos llevaron a dentro y fue GENIAL" Aiden casi brincando de emoción. Yo era normalmente hiperactiva, pero Aiden era un niño hiperactivo que había tomado cinco tazas de café.

Summer bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

"No, Valdez, no fue 'genial'" dijo enojadamente "Fue aterrador. No tengo idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pude haberlos matado"

"O pudiste habernos salvado, lo cual hiciste" Bianca pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana. "Y Aiden tiene razón, lo que hiciste fue genial" Bianca le dio un a pequeña sonrisa, la que Summer regresó.

Probablemente se estén preguntando como es que Bianca y Summer nacieron, ya que sus padres… tienen… otra elección de pareja. Bueno, mi respuesta es que no lo se completamente, el mensaje nunca ha sido claro. Todos sabemos que son adoptadas, incluyéndolas, pero no sabemos si son hermanas de sangre o si de verdad son mellizas, porque no se parecen en nada. Ambas cumplen el mismo día, y comparten algunas facciones, pero yo aun tengo mis dudas. En fin, el tema de Summer y Bianca es demasiado confuso, por lo que mejor decidimos no pensar en ello.

"Creo que será mejor que vayamos con el Sr. Brunner" dijo Matt. Todos asentimos, y juntos rodeamos la casa hasta el lugar donde nos había indicado Brian.

En una mesa de madera había dos personas bastante familiares. Uno era un hombre mayor en silla de ruedas y una manta en el regazo, con una barba castaña y desaliñada. Supe de inmediato que era el Sr. Brunner. Hablaba en voz baja con la mujer que tenia en frente. Me sorprendí el hecho de que era…

"¡Tía Rachel!" exclamó Pearl. La tía Rachel apartó su mirada del Sr. Brunner y nos sonrió.

"Hola, niños" dijo alegremente.

La tía Rachel tenía el cabello pelirrojo y rizado, con un pañuelo azul haciendo de diadema. Golpeteaba la mesa de madera con un rotulador blanco (Si, eso existe), y podía ver pequeños dibujos en sus pantalones.

Claro que ella no era en realidad mi tía, de hecho mamá solo tenía dos medios-hermanos que vivían en San Francisco, pero Rachel Dare era mas mi tía que ellos. Era una persona muy dulce y divertida, pero, al igual que todos en mi familia, tenia algo extraño en ella que nunca había podido adivinar.

Me sonrió dulcemente, aunque se notaba nerviosa "Que bueno que estas mejor, Athene ¿No tienes hamb-"

"¿Pueden dejarse de rodeos y decirnos que es lo que esta pasando?" le interrumpió Bianca. El Sr. Brunner y la tía Rachel arquearon las cejas en su dirección, claramente sorprendidos. Dove le golpeo las costillas con el codo. "¡Hay, por favor! ¡Todos se lo están preguntando!"

El Sr. Brunner y la tía Rachel intercambiaron una mirada. Finalmente, el Sr. Brunner tomo un largo suspiro.

"Por favor, siéntense" dijo señalando las cuatros sillas que no había notado que estaban ahí antes. No había suficientes sillas, así que Matt y Aiden tuvieron que quedarse de pie. La tía Rachel tomó de nuevo su rotulador y empezó a dibujar en su rodilla, su forma de decir 'No quiero formar parte de esta conversación'.

"Creo que podríamos mostrarles el video introductor, pero eso no seria suficiente para que entendieran todo lo que ignoran" continuo el Sr. Brunner en modo pensativo "Lo que necesitan entender es que sus padres no son ordinarios, _ustedes_ no son ordinarios. Un buen lugar donde empezar es que los dioses –fuerzas que ustedes conocen como los dioses griegos– existen en realidad"

En serio estaba esperando que el tío Leo, papá o incluso Travis y Connor Stoll salieran detrás de los arbustos y gritaran '¡Cayeron!'. Naturalmente, eso no pasó.

Matt fue el primero en recuperarse. Tosió nerviosamente y dijo "Okey, suponiendo que los dioses griegos existen…"

"Lo cual no es cierto" le interrumpió Pearl. Tenía una mirada determinada en sus ojos, aunque también pude reconocer enojo. Sabía exactamente la razón. Mi hermana confiaba mucho en lo que leía en los libros y en los conocimientos, para ella eran su arma mas poderosa. El que le dijeran que cosas que no estaban probadas como los dioses griegos existían, seguramente le parecía como un ataque.

"Pearl…"

"NO, no pueden en serio creer esto. Los mitos griegos son eso, MITOS, historias inventadas que la gente creía antes de que existiera la ciencia" para entonces, la cara de Pearl estaba completamente roja. El Sr. Brunner sonrió nostálgicamente, como si Pearl se hubiera traído un lindo recuerdo.

"Tal vez sea difícil de creer para ustedes, pero es cierto. Una prueba es el simple hecho de que ustedes existen" dijo señalándonos a todos. Hope frunció el ceño.

"¿A que se refiere?"

"Sus padres no son mortales cualquiera, son semidioses, mitad mortal, mitad dios"

* * *

 **MUA JA JA JA, soy bien malvada. En caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta, me gustan mucho los finales en suspenso, pero que les digo, aprendi con el mejor.**

 **EN fin, dejen reviews, en serio me hacen muy feliz y me animan a escribir mas rapido:)**


	4. Capitulo 4

**LEAN ESTO, ES MUY IMPORTANTE** ** _,_** **okey, no se si se abran dado cuenta, pero cambie el nombre del hijo de Leo y Calypso a** **Aiden** **. La razón es la siguiente. Le pregunté a varias personas y no les gustaba mucho el nombre (Y la verdad, a mi tampoco me gustaba mucho), así que busque otro nombre. Aiden en realidad es un nombre celta que significa 'fuego', así que lo vi muy apropiado. Perdón si les gustaba el nombre Jonathan, pero ese nombre lo había pensado hace mucho y cuando empecé a escribir la historia, simplemente escribí el nombre casi instantáneamente, así que no lo pensé mucho. Perdón otra vez:)**

 **Disclaimer: Cualquier cosa que reconozcan le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV: Una extraña reunión familiar**

Un recuerdo, hace mucho olvidado, regresó a mi mente de repente. Supongo que estaba muy pequeña, porque era una de esas memorias que no recuerdas hasta que de verdad piensas en ellas.

Estaban un hombre parecido a papá y una mujer de cabello oscuro gritándose el uno al otro en la sala de mi casa. Entre mis brazos apretaba fuertemente un búho gris de peluche _¡Lory!_ recordé también el nombre de mi peluche que aun estaba guardado en el fondo de mi armario.

" _¡Eres una…"_ empezó el hombre apretando los puños como hacia yo cuando estaba de verdad enojada.

" _Espera_ " lo detuvo la mujer con una voz severa. Después volteo hacia mi y con un tono mas dulce me dijo " _Athene, querida, podrías cubrirte los oídos ¿Por favor?_ "

" _Si, abue_ " dije con mi voz de niña pequeña. Me cubrí los oídos con mis pequeñas manos, Lory el búho cayendo al suelo, mientras que ellos siguieron gritándose hasta que llegaron mis padres con una bebé recién nacida en brazos.

Nunca había pensado mucho en ello, pero me pareció importante en este momento. El momento en el que todos los ojos, abiertos como platos, estaban dirigidos hacia el Sr. Brunner, quien parecía completamente tranquilo a pesar de la seriedad del tema que estábamos tratando.

"Eso no puede ser verdad" dijo Summer, aunque no se veía muy segura. Sujetaba de nuevo su broche dorado en un puño contra su pecho, sus ojos azules abiertos en sorpresa.

"Los dioses griegos no existen" insistió Pearl con los brazos cruzados. Truenos retumbaron en el campamento, aunque el cielo seguía claro. El Sr. Brunner miró a la tía Rachel como buscando ayuda, pero ella seguía dibujando en su rodilla, su cabello pelirrojo cayendo sobre su cara. Su mirada se desvió directo a Matt, quien estaba de pie detrás de la silla de Dove y le dijo seriamente.

"Su padre, Jason Grace, es hijo de Júpiter, forma romana de Zeus, señor de los cielos. Su madre, Piper Mclean es la hija de Afrodita, diosa del amor y la belleza". Recordé la forma en la que el tío Jason sabía _exactamente_ donde iban a caer los rayos la noche anterior, y lo hermosa que era la tía Piper sin siquiera intentarlo…

La mirada del Sr. Brunner ahora se desvió hacía Summer y Bianca, quien estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra. Sabían exactamente lo que venia "Will Solace, hijo de Apolo, dios del Sol. Nico di Angelo es hijo de Hades, señor del Inframundo". Pude sentir que todos contuvieron el aliento. Hades no tenia la mejor reputación, y todos sabíamos eso.

Levanté la mirada de mis manos y me asusté cuando vi a Bianca. De alguna forma, su piel olivácea estaba ligeramente más pálida y sus ojos, anteriormente castaños, ahora eran de un color marrón oscuro. Todos la miramos con preocupación, pero ella sencillamente sacudió la cabeza y dirigió de nuevo su atención al Sr. Brunner.

El Sr. Brunner nos miró fijamente a Pearl y a mí. No era la primera vez que notaba que los ojos marrones del Sr. Bunner parecían tener miles de años y haberlo visto todo "Annabeth Chase…"

"No…" Pearl sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. Tome su mano bajo la mesa y asentí hacia el Sr. Brunner, indicándole que continuara.

"Annabeth Chase es la hija de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia, mientras que su padre, Perceus Jackson, es el hijo de Poseidón, dios del mar"

Claro que estaba bastante sorprendida por el hecho mis abuelos eran dioses olímpicos (y a juzgar por las cara de mis primos, ellos se sentían igual) pero tenia que admitir que no estaba muy sorprendida de _quienes_ eran esos dioses. Mamá siempre había sido la persona mas inteligente que conozco, ella podría hacer una estrategia para cualquier cosa y _nunca_ fallar. Papá siempre ha amado el mar –igual que yo–, y aunque se esforzaba por ponernos un 'buen ejemplo', tenía un lado rebelde que no tenía miedo de mostrar. No le gustaba ser retraído, como el mar.

Había estado tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que casi había olvidado que el Sr. Brunner aun no revelaba quien eran los abuelos de los hermanos Valdez. Hope y Aiden miraban fijamente al hombre en silla de ruedas, completamente quietos (lo que era _muy_ extraño en ellos).

Finalmente, el Sr. Brunner habló "Leo Valdez es un hijo de Hefesto, el dios del fuego y la forja. Ahora, lo que nece…"

"¿Qué hay de mamá?" le interrumpió Hope. Todos asentimos. Si la tía Calypso era una persona normal, entonces yo era un pulpo.

"Bueno, Calypso es un tema mas complicado. Calypso en realidad es… la hija del titán Atlas. Como les decía…"

"Espere, espere, espere" interrumpió ahora Aiden moviendo las manos frenéticamente "Quiere decir que nuestra mamá, Calypso Valdez, es **_la_** Calypso"

"¿Calypso la de la isla?" preguntó Hope.

"¿Calypso, Calypso?"

No tengo idea de cómo lo sabían, pero yo había escuchado el mito de Calypso un par de veces. Se supone que los dioses habían castigado a Calypso por pelear de parte de los titanes en la guerra 'dioses vs. titanes' mandándola a una isla a vivir en solitario. Cada cuantos años, las Moiras mandaban a su isla –Ogigya– un muchacho del cual Calypso no podía evitar enamorarse. Todos decidían irse de Ogigya, pues muchos tenían otro amor por el cual regresar a casa. Ese era el punto el castigo: Siempre mandaban a alguien que no podía quedarse.

Era difícil creer que la dulce y divertida tía Calypso que veía casi todos los domingos era en realidad la mujer de ese mito. Una mujer inmortal de miles de años. Aunque, ya que lo pienso, se supone que mis abuelos son dioses olímpicos, así que me dije _¿Por qué no?_

El Sr. Brunner asintió seriamente "Calypso renunció a su inmortalidad cuando Leo Valdez la rescató de Ogigya, pero esa es una historia para otro día. Bien, como les decía…"

"Okey" esta vez interrumpió Summer, se pusó de pie, seguramente asegurándose que todos la escucharan "Gracias por la información, en serio, pero nuestros padres–" se señaló a ella y a Bianca "no son en realidad semidioses, no los biológicos al menos"

"Somos adoptadas" agregó Bianca también poniéndose de pie junto a su hermana.

"En realidad, la historia verdadera es un poco mas complicada que una adopción, pero lo entenderán a su debido tiempo. Ahora si pudieran sentarse" Summer y Bianca se sentaron de nuevo con iguales expresiones confundidas "Ahora, como estaba dicien…"

"Espere" ahora interrumpí yo "Si la tía Calypso es **_la_** Calypso, Summer y Bianca no son adoptadas y nuestros padres son semidioses, entonces… ¿Quién es usted?". El Sr. Brunner miró a la tía Rachel de nuevo. Ella suspiró, finalmente pusó el rotulador sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada.

"Ya diles, Quirón, solo no los asustes demasiado" dijo la tía Rachel mientras ponía una mano en su frente.

"¿Quirón…".

Okey, me han pasado cosas _bastante_ raras en las ultimas doce horas, pero lo que paso después definitivamente se lleva el premio mayor.

El ¿Sr. Brunner? retrocedió hasta estar a dos metros de la mesa de madera y se levantó de su silla de ruedas. Pero hubo algo extraño en la forma en la que lo hiso. Su manta cayó de sus piernas, pero las piernas no se movieron. Su cintura seguía alargándose, alzándose sobre su cinturón, pero en lugar de piel, parecía tener ropa blanca de terciopelo pegada a la espalda. Me di cuenta que no era ropa de terciopelo; era el frente de un animal, musculo y tendón debajo de pelaje blanco grueso.

Y la silla de ruedas no era una silla. Era un especie de envase, una enorme caja sobre ruedas que debía de ser mágica, porque no hay forma de que pudiera almacenarlo por completo a él. Una pierna salió fuera, larga y de rodilla nudosa, con una enorme pezuña pulida. Luego otra pierna delantera y después la parte trasera completa de un caballo, dejando la caja vacía con nada mas que un par de piernas falsas.

Clavé los ojos al caballo que acababa de salir de la silla de ruedas: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde debería estar su cuello estaba el cuerpo superior del Sr. Brunner, suavemente unido al tronco del caballo.

"Yo soy Quirón, el entrenador de los héroes" dijo casualmente como si estuviera discutiendo el clima.

Después de sobrepasar el hecho que el Sr. Brunner era en realidad un hombre mitad caballo que había vivido miles de años, supuso que cualquier cosa que pasara después seria más fácil de tragar.

El Sr. Brun… Quirón se quedo de pie junto a la mesa, haciendo que todos tuviéramos que levantar mucho la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos. Aiden miraba fijamente la silla de ruedas de Quirón, seguramente preguntándose como funciona.

"Ahora, si me dejan continuar," miró especialmente a los hermanos Valdez, quienes le dieron idénticas sonrisas inocentes "lo que necesitan saber es que cada cabaña corresponde a un dios o diosa. Rachel y yo los asignamos en las cabañas que corresponden a sus padres. Cabaña uno para Zeus, tres para Poseidón, nueve para Hefesto. En el caso de Summer y Bianca, decidimos que se quedaran en la cabaña de Apolo, ya que pensamos que les gustaría tener mas compañía".

"Adoro la cabaña de Apolo" dijo Summer entusiasmada.

"Sin comentarios" dijo Bianca. Algo me decía que hubiera estado más feliz en la cabaña de Hades.

"¿Eso quiere decir que Brian también es un hijo de Poseidón?" preguntó Pearl.

"Así es" dijo Quirón asintiendo, Pearl abrió mucho los ojos, pero rápidamente volvió a su modo 'soy-mas-inteligente-que-todos-ustedes-juntos-y-no-te-atrevas-a-negarlo' o algo así.

"Yo aun tengo una duda" dijo Dove "¿Por qué, después de todos estos años, nuestros padres decidieron traernos al campamento justo ahora?"

"Han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas" decidió explicar la tía Rachel "Ayer, una semidiosa desapareció, fue secuestrada o algo así. Los rayos y las tormentas tuvieron una razón para ocurrir, la semidiosa desaparecida es una hija de Zeus"

"Su nombre es Thalia" dijo Quirón. Matt frunció el entrecejo.

"He escuchado ese nombre antes, solo que no recuerdo…"

"Thalia es hermana mayor de Jason, pero no solo del lado de Zeus, también comparten la misma mamá" explicó Quirón. Recordé a una chica de aparentes quince años, con el cabello negro cortado en puntas, una tiara de plata alrededor de su frente y unos grandes ojos azul eléctrico, iguales a los de Matt.

"¿Y por que nunca la hemos visto?" preguntó Dove.

"El tema de Thalia es aun mas complicado que el de Calypso, así que les explicaremos luego y con mas tiempo" dijo la tía Rachel "Lo que necesitan saber por ahora es que sus padres se enteraron de lo de Thalia, de alguna forma supieron que también vendrían por ellos también, así que decidieron traerlos al Campamento Mestizo, donde saben que estarán a salvo. Zeus estaba muy enfadado por la desaparición de su hija, y no midió su fuerza al descargar las tormentas. Así que ahora…"

"Zeus nos culpa a nosotros" susurró Pearl pensativamente. Todos la miramos "a Poseidón, a Hades. Solo piénsenlo. En los libros de mitología griega, Zeus siempre buscaba a quien culpar excepto a si mismo. Seguramente quiere culpar a sus hermanos, en especial a Poseidón, por la desaparición de Thalia. Esa fue la razón de los rayos parecían querer matarnos anoche" Quirón asintió.

"Por un momento quiso culpar a sus hermanos, pero después de que Percy y Nico desaparecieran también…"

"Eso significa que nuestros padres también fueron secuestrados" dijo Hope, palmeando las manos contra la mesa repetidamente. Quirón asintió de nuevo, pero esta vez con tristeza. La tía Rachel bajó la mirada hacia su regazo tristemente.

"Desaparecieron a unos doscientos metros del campamento" dijo tía Rachel en casi un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás la escucharan "Annabeth… Annabeth nunca salió de la casa"

"Pero no están muertos ¿Verdad?" preguntó Matt inseguramente, no queriendo saber la respuesta. En lugar de Quirón o la tía Rachel, Bianca negó con la cabeza.

"No, no lo están"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" le preguntó Summer frunciendo el ceño.

"No tengo idea, simplemente lo se". Me di cuenta que esa fue exactamente la misma respuesta que le había dado a Jayden cuando me preguntó sobre como sabia que el delfín era hembra. Ahora lo sabía de todos modos. Supongo que era algo de Poseidón.

 _¡Jayden!_ de repente pensé. Seguramente mi mejor amigo se estaba preguntando donde estaba. Se supone que tenía que ir a la escuela ese día, y yo nunca faltaba. Me sentí un poco culpable por haberme olvidado de él, pero en mi opinión tenia una buena escusa.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose me sacó de mis pensamientos. Todas las cabezas voltearon de inmediato hacia la fuente del sonido. Un gran hombre salió de la Gran Casa. Decir que era un GRAN hombre era un entendimiento. Traía puesto unos pantalones cortos y una enorme camiseta anaranjada del Campamento Mestizo, además de que seguramente media más de dos metros. Pero eso no era lo mas extraño sobre el. Lo mas extraño era que solo tenia un gran ojo marrón justo en medio de su frente.

"Quirón, Rachel, escuché que–" el hombre se detuvo cuando nos vio a todos los niños sentados alrededor de la mesa. Tenia una voz extraña de algún modo, como su pudiera oírse peligrosa si quisiera, pero decidía usar un tono tan dulce e inocente como el de un niño pequeño. La tía Rachel le sonrió abiertamente.

"¡Tyson! Que bueno que viniste, estas son Athene y Pearl. Las recuerdas ¿Verdad?" le dijo con una mirada que no pude traducir. Mire de nuevo al hombre. El solo ojo que tenia en la frente me daba la pista que era un ciclope, y con lo que me han contado hasta ahora me podía creer lo que sea. Me parecía muy conocido, seguramente había muchas personas más que había visto de pequeña pero no recordaba.

El hombre nos miró con confusión, pero cuando una ola de reconocimiento cruzó su rostro, una gran sonrisa se extendió en su cara.

"¡Sobrinas!" gritó felizmente. Caminó hacia Pearl y yo, nos levantó de la silla y nos envolvió en un gran abrazo de oso. Tal vez debería asustarme un que un hombre extraño – _ciclope–_ nos estuviera abrazando a mi hermana y a mi, pero estaba un poco aturdida. Miré a la tía Rachel, quien parecía estar a punto de reírse. Quirón solo sonreía.

Finalmente, la tía Rachel soltó una pequeña risita y dijo "Niñas, el es su tío Tyson, hermano de Percy". Era un poco difícil escucharla, ya que el ciclope seguía apretujándonos casi impidiéndonos respirar. Finalmente nos alejó un poco de él y me sorprendí cuando vi que su ojo estaba lleno de lagrimas que amenazaban con caer por el medio de su cara.

"¡La ultima vez que las vi eran unos pequeños bebés!" dijo felizmente como un niño pequeño hablando de su juguete nuevo, lo cual era un poco extraño, ya que… _¿El Sr. Tyson? ¿Tyson? ¿El tío Tyson? Sabes que, lo dejaremos en tío Tyson. De alguna forma suena más familiar_. En fin, ya que el tío Tyson media más de dos metros.

Yo no lo recordaba y era la mayor, pero, como él dijo, éramos unas bebes la ultima vez que nos vio, así que tengo una escusa para no recordarlo.

"Tyson, eran muy pequeñas, seguramente no lo recuerdan" dijo Quirón. El tío Tyson se veía un poco decepcionado, pero lucía igualmente feliz. Se quedó de pie detrás de tía Rachel, la sonrisa un no desapareciendo de su rostro.

Miré alrededor de la mesa. Matt me miraba divertidamente, mientras que Dove, Summer y Bianca solo nos miraban a Pearl y a mí atentamente. Hope y Aiden miraban al ciclope con los ojos _muy_ abiertos y sus bocas formando una prefecta 'O'. A veces en serio me preguntaba si eso dos no eran gemelos. No sabía si reírme de sus expresiones o preocuparme de que sus ojos salieran de sus cuencas.

La mayoría de los hermanos en mi familia adoptiva no se parecían mucho entre ellos. De hecho, éramos totalmente diferentes entre nosotros

Por ejemplo, Dove era rubia como el tío Jason pero tenía los ojos multicolor de la tía Piper, también tenía una actitud bastante _aniñada_ , le gustaba la ropa, los zapatos, el maquillaje (incluso a su trece años de edad) pero sobre todo juzgar y aprobar las parejas de celebridades que veía en la televisión. Matt, por el otro lado, era idéntico a la tía Piper, solo que con los ojos azules de el tío Jason. Algo que lo caracterizaba mucho eran sus rizos color chocolate, por los cuales algunas personas decían que le daba un parecido a su abuelo, Tristán McLean. El era demasiado centrado y le gustaba seguir las reglas, lo que en mi opinión era bastante aburrido.

Las Solace-di Angelo podrían ganarse el premio a las hermanas mas diferentes del mundo, pero eso era un entendimiento. Dejémoslo simple: Summer era el tío Will y Bianca era el tío Nico. La piel de Summer estaba ligeramente bronceada, su cabello era dorado, brillante y largo hasta la cintura , y sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo con un toque dorado en ellos _Igual que los de Dallas_ me di cuenta. Bianca tenía la piel olivácea, cabello negro en ligeras ondas. Tenía labios grandes y carnosos, pero una boca relativamente pequeña, la cual siempre me hacia recordar a un pajarito por alguna razón.

Pero, a diferencia de todos, los Valdez eran prácticamente idénticos. Ambos se parecían mucho al tío Leo, con el pelo color oscuro rizado y la piel ligeramente morena, pero también tenían rasgos de la tía Calypso. Hope tenia sus ojos almendrados y su hermosa voz para cantar, mientras que Aiden tenía una buena mano con las plantas (por alguna razón) y su cabello rizado tenía un ligero tono acaramelizado a la luz del sol.

Pero, en ese momento, supe que todos teníamos algo en común: todos estábamos súper-ultra-mega preocupados por nuestros padres. Según Bianca no estaban muertos, aunque yo no estaría segura hasta que los viera con mis propios ojos. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que mamá me acariciara el pelo y me contara una historia como hacia cuando estaba pequeña.

Podríamos– no, _teníamos_ que ayudarlos.

"Si nuestros padres están secuestrados, entonces tenemos que buscarlos y ayudarlos de alguna forma" dije con una voz firme que incluso a mi me sorprendió. Todos mis primos asintieron en acuerdo, pero el tío Tyson negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

"No, es muy peligroso. Además, Percy es muy valiente. Seguramente saldrá de allí y rescatara a sus amigos como siempre lo hace" _¡¿Cómo siempre lo hace?! Estas personas tienen mucho que explicarme_ pensé. La tía Rachel le sonrió dulcemente al ciclope.

Quirón intervino. "Tyson tiene razón. Si sus padres los trajeron al campamento fue para protegerlos, y no estarían valorando su sacrificio si salen a la merced de los monstruos que seguramente los están buscando"

"Además, necesitan un debido entrenamiento para poder salir del campamento. Algo como duelo de espada o tiro con arco. Créanme que no seria prudente que dejaran el campamento con la poca experiencia que tienen en nuestro mundo" dijo la tía Rachel seriamente.

"Ahora, pueden retirarse a su cabañas. Si quieren pueden buscar a los consejeros de sus cabañas y unirse a algunas actividades" dijo Quirón "No quisiera que pasaran encerrados en sus cabañas el tiempo que necesiten estar aquí". Me puse de pie junto con los demás. Decir que estaba enojada era decir poco. Estaba furiosa de que mis padres estuvieran secuestrados y quien sabe donde y nadie estaba haciendo nada para ayudarlos. Ni siquiera me di cuando mis manos estaban cerradas en puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

"Por cierto" dijo Quirón antes de que nos fuéramos "Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlos. Todos les tenemos mucho aprecio a sus padres. Los queremos a salvo igual que ustedes" con eso, Quirón se alejó trotando hacia la pista de arquería.

El tío Tyson nos dio una gran sonrisa de nuevo y se dirigió hacia las cabañas. La tía Rachel tomo su rotulador blanco y entró a la Gran Casa sin decirnos palabra, pero pude ver que nos dio una corta y triste mirada antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Todos estuvimos en silencio un momento, aun de pie junto a nuestras sillas. Toda la nueva información se estrelló de nuevo contra mi cabeza.

 _Mis padres son semidioses_

 _Tengo un tío ciclope_

 _El Sr. Brunner es mitad caballo_

 _La tía Calypso esta VIEJA_

"Hola, chicos" dijo alguien, haciendo que todos nos sobresaltáramos. Brian estaba a unos dos metros de nosotros, las manos en sus bolsillos y una expresión divertida en su rostro. "Veo que ya les dejaron caer las noticias. Bueno, ¡Bienvenidos al mundo de los mestizos! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado sus vidas, porque ya nunca estarán salvo!" se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las cabañas. Miró hacia atrás sobre un hombro con una mirada que decía '¿Vienen o que?'.

Acabamos de cruzar el lago cuando algo o alguien chocó conmigo. Estaba observando de nuevo el campamento y no poniéndole atención al camino, por lo que no sabia y era culpa mía o de la quien chocó conmigo. Probablemente mía.

Varias latas de aluminio cayeron al césped, además de un plato de cartón y unas flautillas de madera.

"L-l-o siento mu-u-cho" tartamudeo quien se había tropezado conmigo. Prácticamente se arrojó al suelo para recoger las cosas que se le habían caído. El chico tenía el pelo castaño y rizado, la piel pálida con un extraño toque verde, pero no enfermizo. Cuando se levantó, con sus brazos llenos de latas, el plato entre los dientes y las flautillas de madera alrededor de su cuello, pude darme cuenta que sus ojos eran tan verdes como las hojas del árbol enebro. La reconocí _casi_ al instante.

"¿Cedar*?" dije. El chico levantó su mirada –que por cierto estaba un poco sonrojada– y entornó los ojos.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" dijo retrocediendo unos pasos.

"Soy yo, Athene ¿No me recuerdas?" todos habían seguido caminando, pero Pearl se había quedado detrás de mi "Pearl ¿Recuerdas a Cedar?"

Pearl frunció el ceño, seguramente tratando de recordar, cuando finalmente sus ojos brillaron "¿Cedar Underwood? ¿El hijo del tío Grover?" Pearl y yo miramos a Cedar, quien aun nos examinaba cuidadosamente. Aunque había algo extraño. La última vez que lo vi (hace unos cinco años) podría jurar que tenia mi edad, pero Cedar ahora aparentaba tener unos diez años.

Una ola de reconocimiento cruzo su rostro "¿Athene y Pearl Jackson? ¿En serio son ustedes?" Cedar dejo caer las latas de nuevo al suelo y nos envolvió a ambas en un corto abrazo "Hace mucho que no las veía, casi no las reconozco"

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" le preguntó Pearl ayudándolo a recoger las latas _de nuevo_. Cedar cambió el peso de una pezuña a otra. Ah, si, creo que tenia que mencionar que en lugar de piernas, Cedar tenia unas peludas patas de cabra. Típico.

Puse mi mano en mi frente "No me digas. Eres un sátiro" dije exasperada. Ya me estaba cansando de todas esta 'cosas mitológicas en cubierto'

"Ba-ha-ha, mitad" dijo en un tono que podría considerarse enojado, pero Cedar nunca podía parecer enojado. Era demasiado dulce.

"¿Qué?" dije.

"Solo mitad" continuo cruzándose de brazos "Soy mitad sátiro y mitad dríada de parte de mamá"

"Así que el tío Grover es un sátiro" dije.

"¿Eres parte dríada?" preguntó Pearl antes de que Cedar pudiera responder. Pude notar que estaba tratando de no soltar risitas, aunque no entendía por que.

"¿Qué tiene de gracioso?" preguntó Cedar con el ceño fruncido. Pearl sacudió la cabeza y ahogo otra risita.

"No es nada".

"En fin" Cedar continuó hablando, pero seguía mirando a Pearl sospechosamente "Le diré a papá que están aquí, seguramente estará muy feliz de verlas. Adiós Athene, Pearl" y con eso se alejó trotando, latas cayéndosele en el camino.

"¡Oigan!" gritó Brian casi llegando a las cabañas "¡Se pueden apurar! ¡Acabo de llegar de Carreras contra arboles y quiero dormir!" Pearl y yo intercambiamos un mirada, una que claramente decía _'¿Carreras contra arboles?'_ bueno, supongo que mi vida se iba poner mas extraña cada momento. Nos encogimos de hombros y seguimos caminando hacia la cabaña tres.

Cuando pasamos por la cabaña siete, pude ver a Summer hablando animadamente con un chico rubio, Dallas, frente a la cabaña dorada. Dallas me miro por un segundo y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Bianca estaba detrás de su hermana con aspecto aburrido, pero miraba curiosamente una cabaña con aspecto tétrico con un gran trece negro sobre las puertas.

Me detuve por un momento frente a la cabaña tres y tomé un largo suspiro.

 _Hogar, dulce, hogar… Supongo_.

* * *

Estaba en la clase de duelo con espada a recomendación de Brian. Descubrí que, gracias a mi THDA, tenia muy buenos reflejos en batalla, por lo que pude tirar al suelo a mi instructor a mi quinto intento. Me habían prestado una espada de bronce celestial que no sentía muy cómoda en mi mano, pero era la mas balanceada que había encontrado.

Ya había pasado unos días en el campamento, y descubrí que en serio me gustaba el Campamento Mestizo. Me gusto las fogatas, la comida era deliciosa (lo que, si eras Pearl, se agradecía) y había dormido muy cómoda en la cabaña de Poseidón.

Pearl se había sentado en el desayuno con una amiga, Lizzie, que había conocido en la cabaña seis. Quirón nos había dicho que la cabaña seis correspondía a Atenea, mi abuela materna, por lo que Pearl tenía permitido moverse a la cabaña seis si lo deseaba, pero había decidido quedarse en la cabaña tres conmigo y Brian. Todos los hijos de Atenea eran rubios y tenían ojos grises iguales a los míos. Cuando me topaba con algún hijo de Atenea en el campamento, me miraban directo a los ojos y después se alejaban. Era bastante extraño.

Bianca había decidido moverse a la cabaña trece (la de Hades) ya que 'Los hijos de Apolo son demasiado ruidosos y desordenados', pero Summer era perfectamente feliz en la cabaña siete.

Dove se había ido felizmente a la cabaña de Afrodita, donde al fin tenia a muchas personas con las que hablar de ropa y maquillaje. Matt se había visto bastante tentado a irse a la cabaña diez también, pues según el, la cabaña uno no era muy acogedora, pero dijo que no sobreviviría vivir en una casa de muñecas agrandada por cuanto tiempo tuviéramos que quedarnos en el campamento.

Hope y Aiden eran felices como delfines en mar abierto. Nos contaban que estar en la cabaña nueve era como dormir en el taller de su padre de nuevo, lo que por alguna razón les gustaba. Menos de una semana ahí y sus manos ya estaban cubiertas de callos por trabajar en las forjas, además de que siempre tenían al menos una mancha de grasa, no importa si se hubieran limpiado hacia cinco minutos. En serio.

Pero, aunque era obvio que trataban de disimularlo, todos en el campamento parecían saber todo sobre nosotros, además que muchas cabezas se volteaba hacia nosotros cuando caminábamos por el campamento.

Estaba peleando con el instructor, el cual era un campista de dieciocho años, y estaba punto de tirarlo al suelo cuando Aiden llegó corriendo y sin aliento. Traía puesta una camiseta blanca manchada de grasa y sus pantalones se sostenían con tirantes.

"Quirón necesita que…" perdió el aliento y no pudo seguir hablando. Se apoyo con las manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté dejando ir al chico contra el que estaba peleando, pero aun lo apuntaba con mi espada en caso de que quisiera aprovechar mi distracción.

"Espera" dijo Aiden. Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, se enderezo y siguió hablando normalmente "Quirón necesita que vayamos todos a la Gran Casa, y yo fui el primero que te encontró, así que vámonos" tomo mi mano, solo dándome tiempo para dejar caer la espada al césped.

Al llegar a la Gran Casa, me encontré con una escena similar a la primera vez que había ido allí, con todos mis primos sentados en el porche de enfrente. Pearl estaba leyendo un libro de arquitectura viejo que había encontrado en la cabaña seis, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro por las páginas. Era la primera vez que en serio la miraba leer correctamente sin querer arrojar el libro contra la pared, pero cuando lo vi mas de cerca, me di cuenta que el libro en realidad estaba escrito en griego antiguo.

"Ya encontré a Athene" dijo Aiden sacudiéndome de un brazo. Hope rodó los ojos.

"Si, tarado, ya nos dimos cuenta" dijo. Aiden puso una ridícula cara ofendida y haciéndose el indignado se sentó en las escaleras frontales.

La tía Rachel salió por la puerta haciendo que todos volteáramos la cabeza hacia ella. Miró el libro que Pearl estaba leyendo y sonrió.

"Veo que encontraste el viejo libro de Annabeth" Pearl abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa.

"¿Este libro era de mamá?" preguntó incrédulamente. La tía Rachel asintió.

"Lo dejó en sobre su cama cuando tuvo que ir a…" su voz se quebró. Tosió nerviosamente "Sera mejor que entremos" En lugar de rodear la casa y llegar al jardín trasero, la tía Rachel nos indico que la siguiéramos y nos dirigió por los pasillos de la Gran Casa hasta que estuvimos fuera de una habitación con la puerta cerrada. La tía Rachel dio media vuelta para mirarnos a todos.

"Antes de entrar necesitan saber lo siguiente. Esta mañana, llegaron dos personas al campamento. No tenemos idea de cómo llegaron hasta aquí a salvo ni cómo salieron del lugar en donde estaban, pero sabemos que ustedes los conocen"

Abrió la puerta que daba a un gran cuarto luminoso con una mesa de ping-pong en medio. Y alrededor de la mesa estaban sentadas dos personas que _en_ _serio_ no esperaba ver aquí.

Mis primos Emily Zhang y Nick Lawrence.

* * *

 **Okey, ese final no estuvo tan fuerte como el anterior. Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora con mas 5000 palabras.  
*El nombre del hijo de Grover, ****Cedar** **, es en realidad el nombre de un árbol parecido al pino.  
Ah, por cierto, quería escribir mas de este capitulo, pero creo que si escribiera mas, tendría que juntar el siguiente con este, así que decidí mejor dejarle hasta ahí, espero no estén muy enojados.  
Bueno, espero que les hay gustado, dejen reviews en serio me hacen muy feliz:) -GianiraBlossom**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo V esta finalmente aquí. En serio quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado la semana pasado como debería haber hecho, pero me quede bastante atascado en esta parte, y no quería darles un capitulo mal hecho:)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Capitulo V: Lado romano de la familia**

¿Cómo es que no había pensado en Emily y Nick todo este tiempo? ¿En serio creí que ellos no estaban relacionados en todo este _asunto_? Digo sus padres no son las personas mas normales que había conocido en mi vida.

Emily es hija del tío Frank y la tía Hazel. Con su cabello negro ondulado, su piel color canela, sus ojos claros ligeramente rasgados y su rostro redondo y tierno, además de su sonrisa inocente que podía derretir hasta el corazón mas duro, uno creería que Emily es una niña de tres años atrapada en un cuerpo de trece años; pero no te dejes engañar, ella podía ser muy ruda cuando se lo proponía. Debieron haberla visto cuando un niño en el parque empujó a Dove ocasionando que esta cayera en el lodo y 'arruinara su perfecto vestido blanco'. No entraré en detalles, pero no creo que ese niño se atreva a acercarse a una niña en su vida.

Junto a Emily, Nick estaba sentado con una mirada neutral, haciendo que se pareciera aun mas a la tía Reyna. Nick siempre había adoptado una actitud firme, excepto alrededor de su familia. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento, me dio una casi inexistente sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Tenia que admitir que Nick era muy guapo, pero nunca había pensado en él de esa manera.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos habíamos entrado a la habitación, los ojos de Nick y Emily de repente reflejaron nerviosismo y… _¿Es eso culpa?_ Emily de repente se encontró mirando a cualquier lugar en la habitación excepto a nosotros, su rostro tiñéndose de color escarlata. Nick recuperó su compostura rápidamente y regresó a su mirada neutral, lo que casi me decepcionó. Cuando estaba nervioso se mordía el labio tiernamente.

"¡MIIIIILY!" un agudo grito hiso que todos saltáramos. Dove rodeó la mesa con los brazos extendidos hacia Emily, quien se puso de pie y ambas se abrazaron fuertemente. "¡No tienes idea cuanto te extrañé! ¡Tienes que contarme todo lo que ha pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos!" Dove y Emily siempre habían sido mejores amigas, bueno, tan mejores amigas como se podía ser cuando una vivía al otro lado del país. Eran de la misma edad y los Grace eran los que mas seguido iban a visitarlos en California.

Emily soltó una risita y estaba a punto de abrir la boca seguramente para dar un extenso resumen de los últimos meses cuando Nick se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellas.

"Creo que este no es el momento para pasarse chismes" dijo. Su voz sonaba de alguna forma más grave de lo que la recordaba. Emily y Dove lo fulminaron con la mirada y se sentaron la uno junto a la otra.

La mesa de ping-pong era lo suficientemente grande, por lo que esta vez nadie tuvo que quedarse de pie. Termine sentada junto a Matt y a Pearl a cada lado mío. Hope y Aiden sacaron un par de tuercas y limpiapipas y empezaron a juguetear con ellas. Busque con la mirada a la tía Rachel o a Quirón, pero solo estábamos nosotros en la habitación.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" preguntó Matt después de un momento de silencio. Nick giro su mirada hacia él y bufó burlonamente.

"¿Ahora se supone que eres el líder, Grace?" dijo. Ambos se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, haciendo que me recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda. Cada vez que esos dos estaban juntos en una habitación, sentía como si el techo fuera a salir volando. Matt y Nick eran muy parecidos, ambos les gustaba seguir las reglas y tenían algo así como un complejo de líder. Yo recordaba que eran muy amigos, pero en una de las visitas de Nick simplemente parecían no querer ni verse. Siempre parecían tener una pelea interna por alguna razón, como si en cualquier momento uno de ellos fuera a saltar al cuello del otro.

Después de casi un minuto en el que todos miraban incómodamente a Nick y a Matt matándose con la mirada, puse una mano sobre el hombro de Matt, lo que hiso que finalmente quitara los ojos de Nick y me mirara a mi. Había un extraño sentimiento oculto en sus ojos azules que hiso que algo se revolviera en mi estomago.

Decidí tomar la palabra. "¿Sus padres también son semidioses?" pregunté. El mismo sentimiento de culpabilidad regresó a los ojos de los recién llegados. Emily enrojeció de nuevo y nos miró avergonzada de nuevo.

"Ya les dijeron ¿Verdad?" dijo con su mirada baja. Mis ojos se abrieron mucho. ¿Esto quiere decir que…

"¡¿Ustedes sabían esto?!" grité, ni siquiera dándome cuenta cuando me puse de pie. Estaba furiosa ¿Ellos siempre habían sabido esto? ¿Por qué nunca no los dijeron, o mas importante, por que mis padres nunca me lo dijeron a _mi_?

Matt también se puso de pie, sus ojos tormentosos "¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron nada?" también gritó. Mala señal. Un Matthew enojado es igual a _¡Corran!_

Nick decidió tomar la palabra "No podíamos, nuestra situación es diferente a la suya". Pearl me jaló ligeramente la muñeca, pidiéndome silenciosamente que me sentara. De mala gana lo hice, arrastrando a Matt conmigo, lo último que necesitábamos en ese momento es que Nick y Matt se pusieran a pelear.

"¿Qué diferencia había?" pregunta Hope, su manos aun en movimiento. Emily levantó su mirada, suspiró y dijo:

"Nuestros padres, al igual que el tío Jason, son hijos de dioses romanos. Papá es hijo de Marte, forma romana de Ares, y mamá es hija de Plutón, forma romana de Hades"

Todos abrimos mucho los ojos en sorpresa. Podía creer que el tío Nico era hijo de Hades porque el era muy… oscuro. Pero la tía Hazel era una persona dulce, alegre y llena de _vida_ , era difícil imaginarla como hija del Señor del Inframundo; aunque también había escuchado que Hades también era dios de las riquezas, y los ojos de la tía Hazel brillaban con el mismo color del oro puro, además estaba todo el asunto de los diamantes…

"Mi madre es hija d Bellona, diosa romana de la guerra" dijo Nick con orgullo en su voz, tal vez inconscientemente sentándose mas derecho. Matt puso los ojos en blanco.

"Eso aun no explica por qué no podían decirnos nada" dije tercamente, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Como dijo Nick, era diferente. Nosotros vivimos en Nueva Roma, que esta protegida contra monstruos" dijo Emily.

"¿Y?" preguntó Bianca mirando a su prima con sus oscuros ojos. Emily se encogió en poco debajo de la mirada de Bianca, y no la culpada. En esta última semana Bianca había cambiado, ahora era más reservada y se parecía más al tío Nico, además de que había desarrollado una terrorífica mirada fulminante. Solo de pensar en ella me recorría un escalofrió por la espalda.

Nick decidió continuar, ya que veía que Emily no seguía hablando "Los semidioses tienen una esencia que atrae monstruos. Nosotros, al ser sus hijos, heredamos esa misma esencia. El problema es que mientras mas sabes sobre quien eres en realidad, mas monstruos atraes. Sus padres no querían arriesgarse a atraer mas creaturas indeseadas de las que ya hacían"

"Por eso no podíamos decirles" continuó Emily, quien parecía haberse recuperado "Sus hogares no están protegidos como los nuestros. Sus padres querían llevar una vida de lo más normal que pudieran. Además estaba el asunto que nosotros si podíamos ir al campamento"

"¿Campamento?" cuestionó Dove juntó a ella "¿Ustedes vinieron al Campamento Mestizo?"

"No" respondió Nick "Al Campamento Júpiter, campamento romano"

"En el Campamento Júpiter también se aceptan legados" me sobresalté cuando Pearl habló por primera vez. Habló con la misma voz que usa siempre cuando cita libros "Hijos, nietos, descendientes de semidioses en general"

"¿Y tu como sabes eso?" le pregunté sorprendida. Pearl se encogió de hombros.

"Lo leí en un libro"

"¿Y por que nunca dijiste nada sobre el Campamento Júpiter?". Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que las cabezas de todos se movían de Pearl a mi mientras hablábamos.

"No creí que fuera importante" dijo Pearl a la defensiva, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo.

"¿No creíste que fuera importante? Pearl, ahora estamos viviendo en un mundo de dioses y monstruos y nuestros padres están desaparecidos, creo que cualquier pesado de información…"

"Athene" me detuvo Matt calmada pero firmemente. Después se giro hacia los romanos "¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó refiriéndose a los legados. Emily asintió, se aparto el flequillo de la frente y dijo.

"Junto al Campamento Júpiter esta la ciudad, ahí fue donde Nick y yo crecimos. Nos unimos al…". Un grito agudo la interrumpió. Todos nos cubrimos los oídos excepto Dove, quien había sido la fuente del grito.

"¡TIENES UN TATUAJE!" ella forcejeo con Emily para enrollar la manga del suéter verde que traía puesto –aunque claramente no era la temperatura para traer un suéter–. Cuando finalmente Dove ganó, todos pudimos ver que en la piel morena del antebrazo de Emily estaba grabado lo que indudablemente era un tatuaje "¿DESDE CUANDO TIENES ESTO?"

Emily se quito el suéter, debajo del cual tenia puesta una camiseta morada con las letras 'Campamento Júpiter'. Su tatuaje era bastante extraño. Tenia la letras SPQR con un símbolo debajo: un jeroglífico como de una cruz con brazos curvos y una cabeza atravesado por una lanza. Después tenía tres líneas rectas. Extrañamente lo reconocí, papá tenia el mismo tatuaje en su antebrazo derecho, solo que tenia un tridente como símbolo y solo una línea recta en lugar de tres.

"Desde que tenia diez años. Es algo que hacen en el Campamento Júpiter" dijo Emily mirando su antebrazo.

"Todos tenemos uno" dijo Nick enseñando su brazo. Su tatuaje era igual: las letras SPQR, una espada y una antorcha cruzadas y seis líneas paralelas "El símbolo representa a tu padre o antecesor divino, y las líneas los años que llevas en el campamento"

"Como el collar de cuentas en el Campamento Mestizo" dije. Nick asintió.

"¿Cómo es que nunca vimos esto?" preguntó Aiden asombrado mientras observaba de cerca el brazo de Emily. Ella quito su brazo de un tirón de las manos de Aiden.

"Mamá lo estuvo bloqueando con la Niebla cada vez que nos veíamos; la dejaba exhausta" respondió Emily. Asentí entendiendo. Quirón nos había explicado muchas cosas en la ultima semana, como por que los dioses estaban en Nueva York o que era la Niebla: el velo mágico que hacia que los mortales vieran lo que sus mentes podían comprender.

"Esperen" dijo de repente Matt "Aun no han respondido a mi pregunta inicial. Si estaban seguros y protegidos en 'Nueva Roma' ¿entonces que hacen aquí?". Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia los romanos. Emily y Nick se miraron por un segundo y ambos asintieron.

"Nuestros padres desaparecieron" dijo Nick seriamente. Mi aliento se quedo atrapado en mi garganta.

"¿Qué no Nueva Roma estaba segura contra monstruos?" preguntó Hope, finalmente poniendo sus tuercas sobre la mesa.

"Así es" continuó Nick "No sabemos como paso. Simplemente una mañana nos avisaron a Emily y a mí que el tío Frank, la tía Hazel y mamá habían desaparecido de sus casas en la ciudad" Emily se apartó una lagrima que caía por su mejilla y decidió continuar.

"Queríamos salir a buscarlos, pero los pretores del campamento no nos dejaron salir. Decían que somos demasiado jóvenes por lo que no podíamos tomar una misión. Esperábamos que en el Campamento Mestizo nos dejarían buscar a nuestros padres…"

"No tendrán suerte aquí" la interrumpí en un tono casi enojado "Quirón tampoco nos deja salir del campamento- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí de todas formas? ¿No serian almuerzo para monstruos si cruzaron el país desde California?"

"Athene…" susurro Pearl golpeándome ligeramente las costillas con su codo.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Nuestros abuelos no guiaron" respondió Emily con una sonrisa "Viajamos por cinco días, y tuvimos unas cuantas complicaciones en el camino"

"Pues me alegra que hayan llegado aquí a salvo" dijo una voz. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la puerta donde Quirón estaba en su silla de ruedas. Era un poco extraño verlo ahí sabiendo que la parte baja de su cuerpo era en realidad el trasero de un caballo (Que bueno que no escucho eso)

Quirón giró su silla de ruedas hasta situarse junto a Nick, quien asintió cortésmente.

"Que bueno verlos, Nicholas, Emily" Nick se sonrojó cuando Quirón uso su nombre real "Esta bien, pueden empezar". Emily y Nick contaron la historia de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza en derrota cuando Quirón les dijo que no podían salir del campamento. Me di cuenta que los Emily y Nick respetaban mas a la autoridad que nosotros; yo, por ejemplo, le había gritado un poco a Quirón cuando nos dijo lo mismo.

"Quirón" dijo Summer en una voz pequeña. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la mesa de ping-pong mientras hablaba "¿Por qué están pasando todas estas cosas? ¿Por qué de repente nuestros padres fueron secuestrados? En serio dudo que sea una coincidencia"

Quirón suspiró cansadamente "Tengo una leve sospecha, ojala me equivoque. Por ahora lo único que les queda es descansar mientras puedan. Temo que presiento que algo grande se acerca"

Después de un minuto de silencio en el que todos parecíamos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos, Emily tosió y dijo:

"¿Dónde podemos quedarnos Nick y yo?"

"Tu, Emily Zhang, puedes escoger entre la cabaña cinco y la trece". Emily arrugó un poco la nariz a la mención de la cabaña cinco. Casi quería preguntar por la razón hasta que recordé mi _pequeño_ encuentro con unos cuantos hijos de Ares. Emily se vio pensativa por un momento hasta que finalmente dijo.

"La cabaña trece esta bien. Me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con mi prima" le sonrió a Bianca, quien después de dudar le devolvió la sonrisa. Quirón se giró hacia Nick.

"Mientras que tu, Nicholas…" Nick se sonrojó de nuevo.

"Llámeme Nick, por favor, Quirón" le dijo mirando a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurase que nadie mas, además de nosotros, lo había escuchado. Casi quise reírme, Nick siempre ha estado tan avergonzado de su nombre.

"Esta bien; Nick, lamento que no tengamos una cabaña para Bellona aquí en el Campamento Mestizo, pero aun tienes dos opciones: Podrías quedarte aquí en la Gran Casa como huésped o podrías dormir en la cabaña once" Nick soltó una no tan humorística risa.

"Me quedaré en la Gran Casa, si no les molesta. No es por ofender a los hijos de Merc– Hermes, pero aprecio mis posesiones" dijo. Quirón asintió con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"Lo entiendo perfectamente. Te dirigiré a una habitación de huéspedes cuando en donde instalarte cuando terminen esta reunión" Nick dio las gracias cortésmente. _Aburrido_ casi quise decir en voz alta, pero me contuve.

"Ahora me retiro, pueden–" un explosión le interrumpió. Todos giramos nuestras cabezas hacia la fuente. Aiden tenía su cara cubierta de ceniza negra, sus cejas apenas visibles. Sus rizos, que normalmente cania sobre su frente, estaban completamente tiesos y se levantaban como pasto. Entre sus manos aun tenia una tuerca y un limpiapipas unidos.

"¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?" le gritó Summer.

"Solo tenias un limpiapipas y un par de tuercas" continuó Bianca con el mismo asombro en su voz que su hermana.

"No tengo ni idea" dijo Aiden, una sonrisa empezando a formarse en su rostro. Intercambio una mirada con su hermana.

"¡Asombroso!" gritaron ambos a coro. Hope tomó una de las tuercas que estaban frente a Aiden.

"¡Tienes que decirme como hiciste esto!" dijo mirando la tuerca muy de cerca. Los Valdez empezaron a hablar sin parar sobre tuercas y explosiones hasta que Matt se aclaro la garganta.

"Disculpen, pueden hablar de sus cosas raras después. Creo que este no es el momento" Hope y Aiden le sacaron la lengua, pero dejaron de hablar y giraron su mirada hacia Quirón, quien miraba la escena con una expresión divertida.

"Como decía, debo retirarme ahora. Tengo trabajo que hacer" sacó su silla de ruedas de la mesa y se giro por última vez hacia Nick y Emily. "Estamos haciendo todo lo posible" dijo y salió por la puerta.

"¿Qué creen-" dijo Dove. Sus ojos cambiaban rápidamente del azul al marrón "que este pasando realmente? ¿Qué es lo que Quirón sospecha que esta pasando?" Matt soltó el aire y se apartó el cabello de la frente.

"No lo se hermanita, pero presiento que todo esto tiene que ver con las historias que nos cuentan en el campamento".

"¿Sobre la guerra?" preguntó Summer. Matt asintió. Yo también había tenido ese presentimiento antes. En el campamento a veces contaban historias en la fogata sobre la guerra Gea (La Madre Tierra es malvada ¿Pueden creerlo?), pero siempre parecían contenerse y no contaban la historia completa.

"Yo siento que tenemos mas que ver con ello de lo que nos están contando" dije. Emily soltó una risa sin humor.

"¿En serio no les han contado nada?" dijo con un poco de sorpresa en su voz. Nick estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia nosotros.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Que nuestros padres pelearon en esas guerras" continuo "No solo pelearon, si no que fueron la parte mas importante". Sentí que mi mandíbula golpeo el suelo.

"¿Pueden contarnos la historia completa, por favor?" dijo Dove "Sin mas secretos". Emily suspiró.

"Esta bien" dijo "Hace mas de veinte años. La tía Rachel hiso una profecía. Ella es la…"

"Oráculo, si lo sabemos, continua" interrumpió Bianca impacientemente. Emily entornó los ojos en su dirección, pero simplemente siguió la historia.

"Bueno, esta profecía se llamó la 'Profecía de los Siete' donde decía que siete mestizos derrotarían a Gea. Estos siete mestizos fueron: mamá, papá, la tía Piper, el tío Jason, el tío Leo, la tía Annabeth y el tío Percy"

"Y antes de eso" continuo Nick "Se había hecho otra profecía sobre el regreso de Cronos. Esta profecía decía que un hijo de los Tres Grandes. Esta profecía se refería al tío Percy"

Nick y Emily siguieron contando todo lo que sabían por no-se-cuanto tiempo. Estuve en una clase de shock durante toda la historia. Casi no podía creer que mis padres hubieran pasado por todo eso y aun seguir con una vida normal, sin decirnos ni una palabra durante catorce años. Sentí como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas cuando llegaron a la parte del Tártaro. Por primera vez en mi vida entendí porque papá siempre parecía muy sobre protector con mamá, o porque nunca querían estar separados. Me pregunté por que horrores habían pasado en ese lugar, y supe que ninguna imaginación que tuviera podría siquiera acercarse a la realidad.

Escuché un sollozo junto a mí. Pearl estaba siendo consolada por Aiden, quien, después de dudar un segundo, puso sus brazos tímidamente alrededor de ella.

"Athene" susurró Matt haciendo que mi cabeza girara hacia el. Tenía una mirada triste en su rostro. Abrió ligeramente los brazos y sin dudarlo ni un segundo me incliné hacia el, sus brazos rodeándome la espalda.

De todos mis primos, siempre me había sentido más cercana a Matt. No se si era por la vez que golpeo a un chico que solo me usó para una calificación de latín o por las horas que jugaba conmigo cada vez que mamá nos llevaba a la casa de la tía Piper y el tío Jason, pero sabía que si en algún momento necesitaba a alguien y mis padres no estaban ahí, Matthew Grace siempre estaría ahí para recibirme con los brazos abiertos.

Matt me acariciaba suavemente la espalda mientras yo sollozaba en su hombro. Me aparto unos cabellos de la oreja y me susurró:

"¿Estas bien?" finalmente me separe de el y, apartando furiosamente las lagrimas de mis mejillas, asentí. Nick estiró su brazo y me dio un ligero y confortante apretón en mi mano. Le sonreí agradecidamente.

 _Están bien_ me recordé a mi misma _Salieron bien del Tártaro. Están bien._

 _No, no lo están_ me recordó una cruel voz en mi cabeza _Desaparecieron y lo único que sabes es que no están muertos_

 _¡Cállate!_ Le grité a esa voz, a lo que solo conseguí una maligna risa.

Mire a mí alrededor. Todos tenían la cabeza baja y algunos tenían silenciosas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Puedes continuar" le dijo Pearl a los romanos saliendo sonrojada de los brazos de Aiden. Ella también se limpio las lágrimas, tomo unos cuantos respiros y se preparó para seguir escuchando, pero Nick sacudió la cabeza.

"Creo que eso es suficiente por ahora" se puso de pie "Iré a buscar a Quirón, espero que no este muy ocupado" cuando Nick me dio otro apretón, me di cuenta de que mi mano aun estaba en su mano. Con un sonrojo la aparte rápidamente.

Cuando Nick salió de la habitación. Bianca se puso de pie y miro a Emily. "Vamos, te enseñare la cabaña trece" Emily dudó un segundo, pero al final se puso de pie, se despidió con la mano de Dove y siguió a Bianca fuera de la habitación.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. Dejen reviews con lo que pensaron del cap, den criticas constructivas, en serio se agradece si me dicen si hise algo mal –GianiraBlossom**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola de nuevo. me quiero disculpar por lo corto que quedo este capitulo, en serio, pero en serio no se me** **ocurría** **nada mas. Gracias por haber esperado. Ah por cierto, al final del capitulo puse un poco de** **información** **de los personajes, por ejemplo edades o algunos origenes de los nombres,** **así** **que si quieren chequenlo.**

 **Ok... vamos con el capitulo**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Capitulo VI: Los hijos de los héroes…**

 _No deberías estar espiando_

 _No deberías estar espiando_

 _No. Deberías. Estar. Espiando._

Me seguía repitiendo una voz en mi cabeza que sonaba extrañamente a mamá, pero mis pies parecían estar pegados al piso, mi mano aun congelada sobre el picaporte de la puerta. Ni siquiera recordaba que es lo que iba a preguntarle a Quirón, pues todo se había borrado de mi mente cuando escuché la conversación entre él y la tía Rachel.

Hablaban en voz tan baja que, aun con mi oreja a unos centímetros de la puerta, apenas podía escuchar lo que decían.

—…listos. Necesitan más entrenamiento. Hace un poco mas de una semana que saben la verdad y no podemos arrojarles una noticia así —escuché la voz insistente de Quirón.

—¿Pero si la profecía…

—La profecía no tiene por que referirse a ellos —por su voz, Quirón parecía querer convencerse a así mismo mas que a la tía Rachel —Podemos esperar y…

—Sabes muy bien que la profecía se refiere a ellos, Quirón —dijo la tía Rachel —Nada de esto había pasado desde que la profecía se hizo. ¿Los Tres Grandes y la 'tercera generación'? Eso solo puede referirse a hijos de semidioses. Y sabemos que las profecías parecen seguir a Percy como abejas a la miel.

Quirón suspiró, pareciendo ignorar el estallido de la tía Rachel.

—Supongo que aun tengo la esperanza de que el esquipo de rescate los encuentre y que esto solo sea otro malentendido —la voz de Quirón se oía cansada, como si hubiera envejecido veinte años mortales en solo unos segundos.

—Créeme que eso es lo que mas deseo en este momento.

Era un poco difícil seguir su conversación ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en no respirar demasiado fuerte o en no mover ni un milímetro la puerta, pues sabía que solo un movimiento la haría que rechinar ruidosamente. Mis manos sudaban y mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho.

Escuche a Quirón dar un cansado suspiro.

—Me recuerdan mucho a ellos —dice Quirón de repente —Todos se parecen mucho a sus padres. Athene y Pearl me recuerdan mucho a Percy y Annabeth. —me estremecí inconscientemente al escucharlo decir mi nombre, como si una parte de mi mente pensara que me habían descubierto.

La tía Rachel dio una pequeña risa —Siempre fueron tus estudiantes favoritos ¿Verdad?

—No tengo por que negarlo —podía escuchar una sonrisa en su voz.

Hubo un momento en el que nadie dijo nada y considere salir corriendo en ese momento, pero la voz de Quirón me interrumpió.

—Los conozco, Rachel —dijo —a Annabeth, a Percy, a Jason, a todos. Tengo la suficiente confianza en ellos para saber que pueden cuidarse solos, ya lo han demostrado varias veces. Yo solo quiero que sus hijos tengan el suficiente entrenamiento para cuidarse también cuando tengan que enfrentarse a su destino.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo la tía Rachel, su voz resignada —Pero va a llegar el momento.

Quirón y la tía Rachel intercambiaron unas cuentas palabras que no pude escuchar. Estaba casi paralizada cuando la tía Rachel anuncio su salida en una voz más alta se escucharon sus pasos hacia la puerta. Tuve una oleada de pánico y lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue salir corriendo la más rápida y silenciosamente fuera de la Gran Casa.

* * *

—¿Estas completamente segura que eso fue lo que escuchaste? —me preguntó Matt mientras se sentaba en su cama.

—Completamente segura —afirmé.

Estábamos todos reunidos en la cabaña de Zeus y habíamos invitado a Brian porque era quien mas tiempo había estado en el campamento, además que confiaba en el. Era la primera vez que entraba a la cabaña uno y finalmente entendí porque Matt había dicho que no era muy "acogedora"

Solo había una cama pegada contra la pared. El techo estaba formado en una cúpula con mosaicos azules y blancos dando la impresión de que era el cielo en lugar de techo. Truenos sonaban y relámpagos cruzaban el techo de vez en cuando, lo cual hacia que deseara aun mas salir de esta cabaña.

Pero ese no era el problema. El problema era la estatua de seis metros a todo color del gran Zeus en medio de la habitación, rayo en mano listo para matar a quien primero estornude. La sola presencia de la estatua me ponía mucho más nerviosa que los relámpagos y los truenos. El único consuelo que tenía era que Brian parecía igual o más asustado que yo. Su rostro estaba blanco como la cal y le daba miradas rápidas miradas a la estatua, como si esperara que en cualquier momento fuera a cobrar vida y lo mataría con su rayo gritando "¡MUERE, ENGENDRO DEL MAR!" o algo así.

Matt, Dove y Emily estaban sentados en la cama de Matt, mientras que los demás estábamos sentados en el suelo. Summer soltaba flechas de vez en cuando hacia la estatua de Zeus con su arco dorado. Después de practicar con los hijos de Apolo, Summer ya no era tan insegura con su arco y podía disparar con tanta precisión que todas las flechas rebotaban y caían en un mismo lugar a los pies de la estatua. Bianca solo seguía con sus ojos oscuros cada flecha hasta que caía en el suelo, seguramente una manera para distraerse.

Aiden, gracias a los hijos de Hecate, había recuperado sus cejas, y la causa de la explosión aun era un misterio, pero era la meta de los hermanos Valdez averiguar como hacer explotar cosas

—Okey —dijo Pearl mientras anotaba algo en su libreta sobre su regazo. Ella estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas junto a Brian, el cual había terminado "sospechosamente" sentado entre Pearl y Aiden. Pearl leyó de su libreta —Lo que yo entiendo hasta ahora es que hay una profecía que _probablemente_ tenga que ver con nosotros y la desaparición de nuestros padres, pero Quirón y la tía Rachel no nos lo dicen ya que quieren "protegernos" —levantó su mirada de la libreta —¿Esta bien eso?

—Si —dije con un poco de asombro al escuchar la madurez que salía de su voz —Resumido, esta bastante bien.

—La pregunta aquí es ¿Sobre que profecía están hablando?—dice ahora Summer arrojando otra flecha hacia la estatua.

—La Profecía de los Terceros, supongo —habla por primera vez Brian. Todas nuestras cabezas se giraron hacia el. Brian levanto inocente su mirada de sus manos como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta que había hablado —Se hizo hace unos años pero no se ha cumplido aun.

—¿Qué decía la profecía? —pregunté. Brian se removió incomodo.

—No lo recuerdo muy bien. Solo la escuche una vez y fue un poco después de mi llegada al campamento —admitió su voz apenada, algunos de nosotros bajaron la cabeza, así que Brian agrego rápidamente —Pero recuerdo lo mas importante. La profecía advertía sobre el regreso de Gea.

Mi aliento se quedo atrapado en mi garganta. El color escapo de repente de los rostros de todos los presentes. El solo haber escuchado de la última guerra contra Gea me daba una que otra pesadilla, principalmente sobre mis padres en el Tártaro, y Pearl no tenía que decirme para saber que ella también tenía pesadillas sobre ello.

Dove apretó tan fuerte el brazo de Matt que se veía visiblemente doloroso, pero él ni se inmutó. Emily tenía una mirada perdida en su rostro. Hope y Aiden intercambiaban miradas nerviosas. Brian miraba preocupadamente a Pearl, quien escribía furiosamente en su libreta con su cabello cubriendo su rostro. La conocía bastante bien para saber que no quería que los demás vieran sus emociones reflejadas en su rostro.

Miré a Nick. El estaba presionando fuertemente los labios y miraba perdidamente algún punto en el muro. Finalmente soltó la presión en sus labios, ya completamente blancos y dirigió su mirada hacia Brian.

—Continua —. Brian asintió y con una última mirada preocupada hacia Pearl siguió hablando.

—Bueno, la profecía dice que Gea volvería, y que solo el poder de los Tres Grandes y la 'tercera generación' de héroes podría derrotarla de nuevo, de ahí el nombre. Tomando en cuenta que ustedes son los primeros nietos de dioses que están en el campamento y lo que sus padres hicieron, esa línea fácilmente podría referirse a ustedes.

—¿Y no recuerdas la profecía completa? —le preguntó Matt. Brian sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso es lo único que recuerdo. Lo siento.

Dove le dio una hermosa y dulce sonrisa que no llego completamente a sus ojos.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa —. Brian se sonrojó, seguramente debido al encanto Afrodita.

—¿Pero por que secuestrar a nuestros padres si la profecía es sobre nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que ganan con ello? —dijo Hope.

—Para deshacerse de la amenaza —dice de repente Pearl con voz débil, su mirada aun clavada en su libreta —Por lo que he escuchado en el campamento, nuestros padres formaron gran parte en la ultima guerra y son muy buenos guerreros y lideres. Serian una gran amenaza para el levantamiento de Gea si pudieron vencerla la última vez.

—¿Entonces por que no simplemente los matan? —dije de repente sin pensar. Todos me miraron incrédulamente —No me lo tomen a mal, gracias a los dioses que no los han matado pero ¿Por qué no lo hacen? ¿No seria más fácil simplemente _acabar_ con la amenaza?

—Porque los necesitan para manipular a los dioses —me responde Nick —Ya tenemos suficiente prueba de que los dioses pueden hacer cosas bastante estúpidas e impulsivas cuando se trata de algo que les importa, como su orgullo o su hijos. Mar–Ares asesinó a un semidiós por tratar de violar a su hija, Deméter dejo morir a toda la naturaleza del mundo cuando su hija desapareció.

—Aunque también podrían manipularnos a nosotros —agregó Matt —Al menos yo también haría cosas estúpidas e impulsivas por las personas que amo, y ustedes también lo harían, ¿O me equivoco? —nadie respondió. La imagen de Joselin Rogers insultando a mi hermana y yo casi golpeándola –lo que podría haber causado mi expulsión de otra escuela– se repitió en mi mente, y supe de inmediato que Matt tenia razón.

La caracola de la cena se escuchó en el silencio. Aiden se puso de pie de inmediato y llevo sus manos juntas produciendo un ruido que hizo eco en la habitación.

—Bueno, no se ustedes, pero todas estas cosas del posible fin del mundo me dieron hambre ¿Nos vamos a cenar o que? —dijo riendo sin mucho humor. En otra circunstancia me hubiera enojado por hacer bromas en un momento tan inapropiado, pero en esta ocasión apreciaba su intento de hacernos sentir mejor, pues era obvio que el ánimo del grupo estaba por el Inframundo.

Con una débil sonrisa, me puse de pie y seguí a un "entusiasta" Aiden fuera de la cabaña de Zeus hacia el pabellón, con mi familia adoptiva caminado detrás de mí.

* * *

La cena paso tranquila. Brian, Pearl y yo nos sentamos muy cerca en la mesa de Poseidón, pero ninguno pronunció palabra en toda la cena.

Mire hacia la mesa frontal, donde Quirón y la tía Rachel cenaban hablando en voz baja, con Nick sentándose al otro lado de la mesa como invitado. En todo el día no habían mostrado señal de saber que los había espiado esta mañana, pero me sentía tan avergonzada que no podía ni siquiera mirarlos.

Justo en el centro de había una silla vacía en el que nunca me había fijado antes. Era una silla de madera con enredaderas alrededor de ella, racimos de uva colgando de algunas partes. Supuse que le pertenecía a Dionisio, dios del vino y director de del campamento, mas conocido como 'Sr. D'.

Brian me había hablado del Sr. D, y me parecía una pena que no estuviera aquí, me encantaría conocerlo (¿Identificaron el sarcasmo?).

Me contó que siempre fingía no saber los nombres de los campistas –que siempre lo llamaba "Ryan" en lugar "Brian"– y que siempre se la pasaba quejando de 'injustas restricciones'. Pero _afortunadamente_ , yo no lo conocía aun, ya que supuestamente había emergencias en el Olimpo en las que era necesario que moviera su trasero y ayudara.

En la mesa de Hefesto, algunos de los campistas trataban de entablar una conversación con Hope y Aiden, pero ellos seguían mirando su plato sin decir mucho. Dove se había sentado en la mesa de Zeus junto a su hermano; ambos hablaban en voz baja.

Durante toda la cena, solo pasaba una simple oración por mi cabeza: _tengo que salvar al mundo._

—¡Athene! ¡Pearl! —gritó una voz detrás de nosotras. Pearl y yo estábamos en Artes y Manualidades, ambas tejiendo un simple telar de dos colores. Habíamos descubierto que ambas éramos muy buenas muy buenas con el telar, tal vez yo un poco mejor que Pearl.

Reconocí la voz de inmediato. Era el tío Tyson. Se vestía exactamente igual que la primera vez que lo había visto.

—Vengan, quiero que conozcan a alguien —nos dijo con una gran sonrisa. Pearl y yo intercambiamos una mirada para al final dejar los telares en la mesa de trabajo y seguir al tío Tyson hacia las cabañas.

Para mi sorpresa, nos dirigió a la cabaña seis, la cabaña de Atenea. Dentro había unos cuantos campistas leyendo o haciendo proyectos. Las literas estaban completamente pegadas a la pared y en medio de la habitación había mesas de trabajo, además de que había libros por todas partes. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención, lo que llamó mi atención fue la criatura mitad-pájaro mitad-mujer que ojeaba los libros como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ella, por que deduje que era una _ella_ , tenía el cabello pelirrojo y corto hasta los hombros, un vestido rojo que me di cuenta después estaba hecho de plumas. Tenía adheridas a sus brazos unas alas gigantes, y en lugar de pies tenia garras parecidas a las de un águila, pero se veía totalmente inofensiva.

 _Una harpía_ pensé.

—Niñas, ella es mi esposa, Ella —. Al escuchar su nombre, la harpía levantó su mirada del libro. Tenía un rostro muy hermoso, sorprendentemente. Nunca se me había cruzado por la mente que el tío Tyson estuviera casado, pero hablaba de su esposa con tanto cariño y adoración que no lo dude ni por un segundo —Ella, ellas son las hijas de hermano Percy.

Ella nos examino un momento con sus pequeños ojos negros, para al final dedicarnos una gran sonrisa.

—Ella esta encantada de conocer a las hijas de Percy Jackson. Percy es un gran amigo para Ella —. Soltó el libro que tenía en las manos, el cual cayo con un gran _thud_ en el suelo, caminó hasta nosotras y nos rodeo con sus grandes alas rojas.

—Es un gusto también, Ella —le dijo Pearl dulcemente —¿Qué libro estabas leyendo? —le pregunta rápidamente. Puse los ojos en blanco, pero a Ella le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, levantó el libro del suelo, y le soltó a Pearl un millón de datos que había leído. Pearl no se veía molesta ni irritada, sino que se sentó en una de las sillas y la escucho atentamente.

Mire al tío Tyson. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y miraba a su esposa con una luz de completa adoración en sus ojos.

También me senté en una silla y traté de de escuchar lo que decía, pero rápidamente mi TDHA atacó. Los hijos de Atenea no estaban poniendo mucha atención, pero tampoco la ignoraban; más bien la miraban con cierto cariño, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a que la harpía estuviera en su cabaña y murmurara datos de libros que seguramente ya habían leído.

Estaba a punto de disculparme e irme a mi clase de… algo, hasta que una algo que Ella murmuró atrajo mi atención.

— _Los hijos de los héroes enfrentaran su destino —_ dijo. Nadie parecía haber notado algo especial, pero a mi me sonaba bastante importante — _Caminar sobre el mundo que antes había caído —_ golpee a Pearl, sabiendo que ella podría fácilmente memorizarlo. Pearl levantó su mirada del dibujo de una casa que esta haciendo. Señale a Ella con la cabeza y ella le puso atención — _Uno seguirá los pasos de un ancestro, y otro se perderá en territorio paterno. Tendrán que liberar a la diosa resentida, para poder derrotar a la vieja enemiga._

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —le pregunté a uno hijo de Atenea, Louis, creo que se llamaba.

—¿Qué? Ah, no se alarmen, a veces suelta profecías antiguas de los Libros Siblinos. No se preocupen. —nos dijo y regresó a su trabajo.

Pearl y yo intercambiamos una mirada y al mismo tiempo salimos corriendo de la cabaña seis a buscar a nuestros primos.

De algo estaba completamente segura. Esa era _nuestra_ profecía.

* * *

 **Athene Zoë Jackson: 14 años, 'Athene' es una variacion de 'Athena' que es Atenea en ingles.**

 **Pearl Sally Jackson: 11 años, 'pearl' es perla en ingles.**

 **Matthew Grace: 16 años, nombre personal.**

 **Dove Thalia Grace: 13 años, 'dove' significa 'paloma' (animal sagrado de Afrodita).**

 **Hope Valdez: 14 años. 'hope' significa 'esperanza', por Esperanza Valdez.**

 **Aiden Valdez: 12 años. 'Aiden' es un nombre celta que significa 'fuego'**

 **Bianca Maria Solace-di Angelo: 15 años, nombre obvio.**

 **Summer Solace-di Angelo: 15 años, nombre tambien obvio.**

 **Emily Marie Zhang: 13 años, nombrada por sus abuelas.**

 **Nicholas Jason Lawrence: 16 años, Reyna nombro a su hijo por Nico.**

 **Brian: 15 años, nombre personal.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Holaa de nuevo! Solo les quiero decir que me siento muy orgullosa de este cap yyyyy les tengo una sorpresa a mitad de capitulo, espero que les guste. Ah, y también díganme su opinión en… otra cosa que va a pasar en la primera mitad.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Capitulo VII: El Mar Muerto**

Solo estaba yo en la cabaña de Poseidón. Lo único que quería en ese momento era hablar con alguien sobre la profecía que acaba de escuchar. Lo único que tenia que esperar es que todos mis primos acabaran sus actividades para poder juntarnos de nuevo en la cabaña de Zeus.

Estaba sentada junto a la ventana con mies piernas abrazadas contra mi pecho, la brisa marina golpeando mi rostro suavemente. El solo se reflejaba en el mar haciéndolo brillar como plata. Apoye la mejilla contra mi rodilla. Lo único que escuchaba en la cabaña era el gorgoteo de la fuente salada en una esquina de la habitación.

—¿Disfrutando la vista? —reconocí la voz de Brian, dejo caer algo en el suelo y arrojo algo en su cama. Se sentó junto a mí y siguió mi mirada.

—Es muy hermoso —respondí. Mire a Brian por un momento y me di cuenta de cosas que no había visto antes. Tenía la misma nariz y forma de ojos que mi papá, tenía pecas salpicadas en sus mejillas y pestañas largas, su cabello era mas claro de lo que parecía de lejos y en el viento se movía como olas del mar. Tenía nueve cuentas en su collar de cuero, las que eran mas de las que tenían la mayoría de los campistas.

—Necesitamos hablar —dije apartando la mirada de nuevo —Todos, como ayer antes de la cena.

Brian se estremeció —¿Tenemos que regresar a la cabaña del terror?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —le pregunté burlonamente, aunque sabía perfectamente que tenia de malo.

Brian me miro incrédulamente.

—¿En serio lo preguntas? El techo esta lleno de estúpidos rayos y la estúpida estatua de Zeus parece querer matarme. —solté una carcajada. Brian se veía ridículo con los brazos cruzados un haciendo un puchero —¡Déjame en paz, Jackson!

Eso solo me hiso reír mas. Brian me fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Nos desviamos del tema! —gritó sobre mis risas —¿De que necesitamos hablar?

—Necesito que estemos todos primero. Pode… ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? —dije notando por primera vez de un hilo negro con una pendiente colgando. Me di cuenta que era una calavera de arcilla. —¿De donde sacaste eso? ¿Y no se supone que la calavera es símbolo de tu tío que te odia?

Las mejillas de Brian se tiñeron de un color carmesí. Se metió la calavera dentro de su camiseta y evito mi mirada.

—Bianca lo hiso y me lo regaló —dijo solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara. Tuve que esforzarme mucho par no reírme de su cara.

—Con que Bianca ¿He? —dije moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente. Brian se sonrojó más.

—Deja de molestar, Ojitos Sabios

Cuando mi risa murió y Brian dejo de fulminarme con la mirada, ambos dejamos de hablar un momento mientras mirábamos al mar. De repente pensé en una pregunta que no le había preguntado a ningún semidiós.

—Brian —dije haciendo que su mirada girara hacia mi—¿Has visto alguna vez a tu papá? —. Brian tragó pesadamente y desvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia el mar.

—Si —respondió —Una vez, cuando mi mamá murió.

—No sabía que tu mamá… —no quise terminar la frase. Los ojos verdes de Brian habían oscurecido un poco y miraba con tristeza hacia el mar.

—Hay cosas de las que prefiero no hablar. Papá me visitó en el orfanato donde estaba viviendo entonces, cuando tenía seis años, y me dirigió al campamento. Me reclamó como su hijo tan solo crucé el pino de Thalia —terminó con una sonrisa.

—Podría jurar que eres su hijo favorito después de lo que hiso por ti.

Brian rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

—Todo el mundo sabe quien es su hijo favorito y no soy yo —al ver mi cara confundida siguió hablando —Es tu papá, Percy Jackson. El fue su primer hijo en casi setenta años y salvó el trasero de los dioses múltiples veces, además de que es muy parecido a mi papá en muchos sentidos.

Trate de encontrar molestia en su voz, pero no había ni rastro de ella, solo admiración. Cuando hablaba con Brian, sentía algo similar a cuando hablaba con Jayden o con Matt. Como hablar con el hermano mayor que siempre quise.

—Así que Bianca —dije solo para molestarlo, pero para mi sorpresa se sonrojo de nuevo y casi instintivamente llevó su mano al colgante de calavera Made in Bianca.

—Pensé que habíamos dejado ese tema.

—¡No! ¡Quiero saber! —dije insistente —¿Qué piensas de ella? Anda, dime.

—Bueno… —Brian se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello nerviosamente —Es… es bonita, si, y um… tiene bonitos ojos y… bonitos labios.

—¿Bonitos labios? —dije sugestivamente. Brian se presiono el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

—Repíteme por qué Hades te estoy contando esto.

—Porque me quieres y no lo puedes negar —canturreé apoyando mi mentón sobre mi mano. Brian entrecerró los ojos.

—Eres molesta.

—Me lo han dicho antes —. Al ver su mirada avergonzada me sentí un poco culpable así que apreté su brazo reconfortantemente —No diré nada, te lo prometo.

—Gracias —me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Te lo prometo_ repetí de nuevo en mi cabeza.

Al final, Brian y yo terminamos hiendo juntos a duelo con espada. Brian se presentó voluntario para pelear conmigo, lo que hiso que varias personas se juntaran alrededor de nosotros para ver la pelea. No es que sea presumida (guiño-guiño) pero yo era muy buena con la espada aunque la que me prestaba el campamento no la sentía muy balanceada. Algunos campistas mayores me decían que era _casi_ tan buena como mi padre. Les pregunté como es que sabían como pelaba papá si el había estado aquí antes de que ellos llegaran al campamento.

—Percy Jackson ha visitado el campamento varias veces. —dijo un hijo de Hermes.

—Tu padre es el mejor espadachín que ha habido en trescientos años, niña. Nadie le ha podido ganar nunca. —continuo su hermano.

Al escuchar esto, una burbuja de orgullo se llenó en mi pecho. Era obvio que muchas personas aquí admiraban a mi papá y lo veían como un gran líder. Sip, estaba orgullosa de ser hija de Percy Jackson.

—¿Lista para perder, Ojitos Sabios? —me dice Brian sacando su propia espada.

—Hoy no, tal vez mañana, Cabeza de Kelp —dije levantando mi espada. Varias personas rieron alrededor de nosotros.

Con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante de Brian, la pelea empezó.

Brian conocía unos cuantos movimientos que yo no, pero gracias a mi THDA tenía muy buenos reflejos y podía defenderme bien. Intente una maniobra para desarmar que me había enseñado mi instructor pero Brian me bloqueo en el ultimo momento. No tenia idea cuanto tiempo estuvimos peleando, pero estaba empezando a cansarme. Mi respiración empezó a agitarse y una capa de sudor cubría mi frente y mi brazo empezaba a dolerme con cada movimiento. Supe de inmediato que estaba apunto de perder-

 _La estrategia puede ganarle a la fuerza en cualquier momento_ me dijo una voz en mi mente. Algo hiso _click_ en mi cabeza. Teniendo eso en mente, jugué mi última carta.

—¡Bianca! —grite como saludo sobre el hombro de Brian. El hijo de Poseidón se distrajo por solo un instante, lo que fue suficiente para poder desarmarlo y apuntarlo con la punta de mi espada a unos centímetros de su rostro. Varias personas aplaudieron pero se veían confundidos; seguramente no me habían escuchado gritar el nombre de Bianca sobre el choque de espadas, justo como quería que pasara.

Oigan, podía querer ganar, pero le había prometido a Brian que no le diría a nadie.

—¿Qué fue eso? —me dice Brian acusadoramente. Imito la sonrisa que me había dado antes de empezar a pelear.

—Se llama "estrategia para el éxito", Brian. El hecho que me parezca más a mi padre no significa que deje de ser nieta de Atenea —una nueva serie de aplausos pasa por nuestra audiencia. Brian trató de mantener su mirada fulminante, pero al final terminó dándome una sonrisa y una mirada que decía "Bien jugado"

—¡Athene! —. Y hablando de la reina de Roma. Bianca llego corriendo al círculo. Las personas le abrieron el paso como si trajera la cabeza de Medusa en su camiseta negra. Brian hiso su mejor intento tratando de ignorarla mientras recogía su espada del suelo. Bianca pareció no notar su presencia y me dijo —Pearl me dijo que te dijera que ya estamos todos en la cabaña uno así que mueve tu trasero —arquee las cejas. Bianca levanto las manos en rendición —Sus palabras, no las mías. Ah, hola Brian. — agregó neutralmente y con eso se fue corriendo de nuevo hacia las cabañas.

Deje caer mi espada y gire hacia Brian, quien observaba misteriosamente sus uñas con su espada bajo el brazo. Puse los ojos en blanco y lo tome por su muñeca

—Vámonos, Cabeza de Kelp —dije arrastrándolo conmigo hacia la misma dirección por la que Bianca se había ido.

—¡Pero estoy todo sudado y… —trato de oponerse, así que apreté mi agarre en su muñeca.

—¡Vámonos! —le repetí mas firmemente. Al final, aunque a la fuerza, arrastre a Brian hasta la cabaña uno, con el quejándose todo el camino.

Tan solo entre vi que ya todos estaban reunidos en las misma posiciones que en nuestra reunión anterior. Nick se puso de pie inmediatamente y me miro directo a los ojos, haciéndome sentir incomoda.

—¿Es eso cierto, Athene?

 _¿Qué les dijiste, Perlita?_

Ψ

Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo.

SI estas leyendo esto porque cre- ¿Qué dices Jason? ¿Qué ya escucharon esto? ¿Entonces que se supone que les debo de contar? Huh, esta bien. Empezare desde ahí.

Mira, lo primero que necesitas saber es que mi vida había sido feliz, bueno, tan feliz como puede ser la vida de un semidiós. Después de haber peleado en dos grandes guerras y de ser parte importante de dos profecías, mi vida empezó a tener finalmente paz. Claro, estaba el ocasional ataque de monstruo, pero ya no había amenazas de abuelos come niños y de la _querida_ Madre Tierra.

 _Mi vida empezó a tener paz._

Annabeth y yo terminamos la preparatoria en Nueva York con Jason y Piper acompañándonos y, eventualmente, Leo se nos unió. Decir que me sorprendí cuando Leo, después de un año de su "muerte", trajo a Calypso al Campamento Mestizo era decir poco. Decir que grité como niñita asustada en cuanto vi a Calypso bajar de Festus era ser más justo. Ella miraba alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de fascinación, aunque también pude notar que un leve brillo alrededor de ella –su inmortalidad– se iba apagando lentamente.

En cuanto me vio, (gracias a mi grito _masculino_ ) me pidió perdón con lágrimas en los ojos por haberme hecho una maldición. Lo único que pude decir con el asombro de verla fue que la había perdonado hace mucho.

Al final, diría que las cosas salieron muy bien. Annabeth y Calypso se llevaron bien y Piper y Hazel lloraron y golpearon a Leo al mismo tiempo por asustarlas de esa forma; Jason, Frank, Leo y yo tuvimos una pilli- um, digo, una reunión nocturna de _machos_ , y Leo nos conto todo lo que había pasado durante ese año en el que desapareció.

Nico entró en sus sentidos y se quedó en el campamento. El y Will tardaron años en admitir sus sentimientos gracias a sus constantes peleas. Aunque… ¿A que se refería con que no soy su tipo? Yo soy _Percy Jackson_ ¡Soy el tipo de todo el mundo! Okey, Jason, ya me callo.

Al terminar la preparatoria, Annabeth y yo fuimos a la universidad en Nueva Roma, Jason, Piper, Leo y Calypso quedándose en el Campamento Mestizo.

Poco después, tomamos la decisión de regresar a nuestro hogar. No despedimos de Hazel, Frank y de Reyna (Quien había estado un poco distraída por su nuevo "novio").

Nadie se sorprendió cuando Jason le pidió matrimonio a Piper de repente en frente de todo el comedor. Piper dio un grito digno de Afrodita y, por supuesto, aceptó. Tampoco estaba muy sorprendido cuando, una semana antes de la boda, Piper le dijo a Annabeth que estaba embarazada; digo ¿Han visto como son esos dos en público? Solo imagínense como serán cuando están solos.

Aun con su estomago ligeramente sobresaliendo, Piper lucia hermosa como siempre el día de su boda. Con Afrodita soltando chillidos de emoción durante toda la ceremonia y Thalia derramando silenciosas lagrimas que rápidamente apartaba de sus mejillas, la boda salió perfectamente.

Un año después, finalmente me arme de valor y le pedí a Annabeth que se convirtiera en mi esposa.

—Quiero hacer algo que dure para siempre contigo —le dije poniendo mi corazón en cada palabra. Annabeth se puso a llorar, lo que en serio me confundió, pero cuando asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios, mi pecho se lleno de una felicidad inmensa que no podría describir con palabras.

Cuando vi a mi listilla caminando hacia mí con su vestido blanco, su cabello arreglado en múltiples trenzas hechas por su madre y sus ojos brillando como nunca, supe de inmediato que nunca en mi vida me había sentido ni me sentiría tan feliz como en ese momento.

Estaba equivocado.

Hubo otro momento que me dio un tipo de felicidad diferente pero igual de grande. Cuando la escuche por primera vez llorar, cuando abrió sus grandes ojos grises, cuando la acune por primera vez en mis brazos. Simplemente cuando mi pequeña bebé llego a mi vida.

Nació con un poco de cabello negro (que más tarde se formo en rizos de princesa como los de su madre) y ya era muy parecida a Annabeth, al mismo tiempo haciéndola la viva imagen de su abuela materna. Annabeth sugirió el nombre Athene, ya que de ninguna manera dejaría que mi hija se llamara Atenea, y como segundo nombre escogí Zoë.

Solo tres años después tuvimos a nuestra segunda hija: Pearl Sally Jackson, quien fue tan querida como su hermana. Ella heredo el cabello rubio de Annabeth pero no rizado, mis ojos y facciones faciales. Athene al principio se sintió celosa de su hermanita, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a tener la completa atención de sus padres, pero rápidamente aceptó a Pearl.

Ambas han estado creciendo tan rápido. Pearl se convirtió en la niña más inteligente de su grado y Athene era exactamente igual a mí. Compulsiva, impertinente, pero leal hasta el final.

 _Mi vida empezó a tener paz_

Tenía una hermosa familia, estaba con la mujer que amaba y mis amigos estaban a mi lado cuando mas los necesitaba.

Pero todo empezó a caer con una visita de mi padre.

Athene y Pearl estaban ambas en la escuela. Annabeth había salido a visitar a Piper. Poseidón estaba observando las fotografías sobre la chimenea con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, se detenía especialmente en las fotografías de sus nietas.

—¿Papá? —dije. Poseidón no reacciono, simplemente tomo una fotografía reciente en la que solo aparecían Athene y Pearl, ambas sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara en el sofá de la casa de mi mamá.

—Han crecido mucho —dijo, sus ojos aun en la fotografía —La ultima vez que las vi Athene tenia tres años y Pearl apenas había llegado del hospital.

—Si, recuerdo ese día. Tú y Atenea maldiciéndose en griego antiguo y Athene cubriéndose los oídos. Fue una… escena.

Poseidón rio entre dientes y puso de nuevo la fotografía sobre la chimenea. Hubo un silencio y me sentí de nuevo como el niño de doce años que veía a su padre por primera vez. Estaba asustado. Si mi padre había venido hasta aquí, seguramente había pasado algo grave y _seguramente_ tenia que ver conmigo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, Poseidón hablo primero.

—Ha habido problemas con Gea, Percy. Se ha movido mucho y tememos que intente despertar de nuevo.

En serio estaba esperando que me diera unos minutos para procesar lo que me acababa de decir, pero supe que quería una respuesta rápido y que tenia que reaccionar _ya._

—Y ahora supongo que tenemos que detenerla —dije con más molestia que temor. Pero Poseidón sacudió la cabeza.

—Ustedes no, o al menos no directamente. La profecía habla de los Tres Grandes y de la tercera generación del Olimpo —aunque se que trataba de ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, de todos modos entendí a lo que se refería. Si están hablando de la tercera generación del Olimpo, eso fácilmente podía ser hijos de semidioses, y conociendo mi suerte esa línea seguramente se trataba de mis hijas. —Aun no estamos seguros si se trata de sus hijos, —agrega rápidamente mi padre. Note como dijo _sus_ _hijos_ en plural, como si no solo se tratara de mis hijas. —pero hay que estar alertas. Algo grande esta a punto de pasar, Percy, prepárate.

Poseidón desapareció en una brisa marina, ni siquiera dándome tiempo de responder. Me quede ahí de pie lo que pudieron ser minutos u horas hasta que Annabeth regreso a la casa.

—Percy —me llamó. Al ver que no reaccionaba, se acerco a mí y me sacudió por los brazos. —Percy, ¿Qué pasa? —seguí sin reaccionar. Annabeth suspiró como diciendo "Ya que" y de repente me soltó la palma de la mano tan fuerte contra la mejilla que hiso que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡Annabeth! —dije frotándome la mejilla. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Perdón, Sesos de Alga, pero no reaccionabas —su rostro recupero la mirada preocupada del principio (antes de la cachetada) y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, entrelazando nuestros dedos —¿Qué pasa?

—Esta despertando —fue lo único que necesitaba decir para que Annabeth entendiera. Soltó rápidamente nuestras manos para en su lugar rodearme con sus brazos. Ya después hubo tiempo de explicarle también que nuestras hijas podrían ser parte de este nuevo "fin del mundo", pero en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era el calor y la seguridad que me daba tener a Annabeth en mis brazos.

También hicimos una "conferencia" con los siete mas Nico en el martes de tacos en la casa de Leo para discutir esta situación entre todos. No necesito decir que hubo varias lágrimas y golpes en la mesa.

Como si hubiera sido planeado, solo dos días después del aviso de mi padre nos llego la noticia que Thalia había desaparecido. Después atacaron nuestro hogar y el resto supongo que ya lo saben.

Ni siquiera se como pasó. Solo que corrimos tan lejos del campamento como pudimos y en media pelea contra los monstruos que no dejaban de llegar, nuestras armas de repente cayeron al suelo. Lo más sorprendente es que no nos mataron, si no que lentamente fueron retrocediendo hasta que quedaron solo los suficientes para llevarnos a la fuerza a un lugar desconocido. Separaron a Piper y a Will de nosotros a medio camino y no volvimos a saber de ellos.

Así que aquí estamos. Jason, Leo, Nico, Frank y yo atados con cadenas de bronce celestial en no-se-que lugar ni idea de donde estén los demás. Lo único que sabia era que estábamos en una cuarto con solo una puerta de metal que daba a un pasillo, con otro cuarto al otro lado de este.

Cuando me estaban trayendo aquí, me di cuenta que si luchaba contra mis secuestradores, unos gritos que solo podían ser de tortura venían del otro lado del pasillo. La puerta los distorsionaba, por lo que no pude reconocer de quien eran. Jason también se dio cuenta de esto, así que estaba quieto y obediente, pero sus ojos brillaban con la furia que no podía reflejar con su cuerpo.

Trajeron a Nico solo unos minutos después, un corte sangrante en su mejilla y un ojo morado que resaltaba en su piel pálida.

—¡CALYPSO! —escuchamos a Leo gritar no muy lejos de la habitación. Calypso llamó el nombre de Leo también, pero sus gritos se hacían cada vez más lejanos. Pronto Leo fue también traído a la habitación, sus ojos llenos de furia y dolor. Llamas bailaban en sus dedos, pero cuando el fuego se hiso muy grande se apagó rápidamente.

—¿Alguien vio algo que nos diga donde estamos? —dijo Nico, sangre ya goteando de su barbilla. Nadie dijo nada. Cualquier memoria desde donde estábamos hasta quien o que nos había atado parecía en blanco, como si una luz brillante me hubiera cegado.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Calypso? —le preguntó Jason a Leo, quien seguía fulminando a la puerta de metal. Leo volteo a mirarnos y frunció el ceño.

—No lo se, ella simplemente… desapareció de mi lado. ¡Todo esta borroso! — estiró fuertemente sus cadenas con frustración y un grito se escuchó del otro cuarto. No tenía idea de quien estaba del otro lado del pasillo, pero de ninguna manera quería ocasionarle dolor, así que mire firmemente a Leo.

—No pelees. Eso hace que alguien grite en el otro cuarto —Leo asintió y bajo sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, lo suficiente para dejarme ver que las cadenas le habían dado cortes en las muñecas, pero el parecía no darse cuenta.

Un día después (o al menos creí que había pasado un día, porque ahí no se notaba si era de día o de noche) trajeron a Frank. El tenia varios golpes en los brazos y una mirada confundida en el rostro, como si no tuviera idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Apretaba el puño con el brazo estirado extrañamente, como si estuviera sosteniéndole la mano a su amigo imaginario.

De repente pareció darse cuenta que no había nadie ahí, sus ojos se agrandaron y trato de liberarse arrancando una serie de gritos del otro cuarto, solo que esta vez, se le unió una voz agonizante suplicando "¡Por favor!"

Tratamos de interrogar a Frank, pero el sabía lo mismo que nosotros.

De mi mente no salía el recuerdo de Annabeth. Su voz suplicándome que la dejara sola con los monstruos y que llevara a las niñas a un lugar seguro, asegurándome que estaría bien _¿Cómo pude haberla dejado?_ me reprimí golpeándome mentalmente. El único consuelo que tenia era que mis hijas y sobrinos honorarios estaban ahora a salvo de una profecía que lo mas seguro se refería a ellos.

O al menos eso quería creer.

—¿No podemos al menos comernos uno? —escuche una voz desde afuera. Al igual que las voces del otro cuarto, sonaba distorsionada.

—¡No! Ordenes de madre, solo tenemos que vigilarlos —respondió otra voz.

—¡Pero tengo hambre! —rezonga la primera voz —Y los héroes con salsa picante saben muy bien. Solo uno. —. El dueño de la segunda voz pareció considerarlo, como si nos estuviera saboreando con salsa picante, pero recupero la compostura.

—¡No! ¡Solo vigilarlos!

—Awww —se queja la primera vez como un niño pequeño.

Jason frunció el ceño.

—Los he escuchado antes, pero no recuerdo de donde.

—Yo también —dijo Leo —¿Salsa picante?

—¿Cómo olvidarían a alguien que los quiso comer con salsa picante? —dije. Jason y Leo me fulminaron con la mirada. De repente una ola de reconocimiento cruzo por la cara de Jason.

—Ya se quienes son.

* * *

 **Yyyyyy…. Les gusto la parte de Percy? Se me hiso sorprendentemente fácil escribir sobre el punto de vista de Percy que hasta me sorprendi a mi misma. Espero que lo haya hecho bien, díganmelo en un Review.**

 **Ahora entienden el titulo del capitulo** ** _Mar Muerto…_** **y este es el momento en el que todos dicen** ** _AHHHHH._** **Espero que a todos les haya gustado esta pequeña parejita que hice y que todos los shipeen, y si no, pues que mal.**

 **Ya es la 1:00 AM en mi país y no tengo idea que sigo haciendo escribiendo…. En fin.**

 **Bueno, agreguen a favoritos, dejen reviews que en serio me inspiran para seguir escribiendo. –GianiraBlossom**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola! Primero que nada me quiero disculpar por la tardanza de este capitulo, peor tuve el peor bloqueo que he tenido en mi vida. Había veces que me sentaba con toda la intención del mundo de terminar el** ** _maldito_** **capitulo ocho, pero simplemente no se me daba. Ademas de que en donde vivo ya golpeo el frio y ya ni ganas me dan de levantarme, de hecho ahorita me duelen los dedos cada vez que tecleo de lo frías que tengo las manos.**

 **En fin, vamos con el capitulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertence a Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Capitulo VII:**

Nick tenía los ojos clavados en mí. Muchas veces había notado que su mirada daba bastante miedo, y ese fue el momento en el que lo comprobé. Sentí la urgencia de esconderme debajo de la cama de Matt, pero le sostuve la mirada. Si me había enfrentado a _bullies_ que me atormentaban en la escuela ya a chicos que me ganaban por mucho en edad y tamaño, entonces no me iba a acobardar frente a una persona que conocía de hace años (Y que además le tenia miedo a la oscuridad, pero eso no se los dije yo)

 **(N/A: EN caso de que no lo sepan *saca una hoja de papel, se aclara la garganta y lee*** ** _Bully_** **es el término en Estados Unidos que se usa para describir a una persona que hace bullying *hace el papel una bolita y la arroja sobre su hombro* no encontré una palabra mejor)**

Le puse una mirada. Esa mirada que enviaba un mensaje de "Es mejor que no te metas conmigo". Nuestra competencia de mirada se vio interrumpida cuando Pearl, armándose de valor y de una fuerza que no sabia que tenia, empujó a Nick con un brazo y se puso en frente de mí. Sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa.

—¡Athene! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Yo no quería decir nada, pero me rodearon! ¡Summer me apunto con su arco, Bianca me estaba mirando feo, Hope y Aiden se estaba riendo en la esquina y… y… ELLOS ME OBLIGARON! —finalizó apuntando hacia la cama, donde Dove hacia su mejor intento de verse inocente y Matt miraba el techo distraídamente. Cuando ambos notaron que todas las cabezas en la habitación habían girado en su dirección, se sonrojaron levemente.

—Yo simplemente le pregunté _amablemente_ si podía decirnos lo que pasó —dijo Dove con un tono ofendido en su voz.

—Yo simplemente la apoyé —agregó Matt, su cara tan confundida como su voz. Casi quise reír, eran pocas las veces que Matt se veía avergonzado en incomodo. Me hubiera gustado tener una cámara.

—¿Usaste las palabras mágicas, Matt? —le preguntó Aiden en una voz seria con una mano sobre el corazón. Matt lo miró.

—¿Qué? —dijo mas exasperado que confundido.

—Porque si dijiste 'Por favor' y 'Gracias' entonces eso debió de haber convencido a Pearl —dijo Aiden sin poder suprimir una sonrisa al final. Pearl le dio un golpe en el hombro. Hope se rio abiertamente mientras que Bianca, Brian, Summer y Nick trataban de no reír. Emily se golpeo en la frente con la palma de de su mano y negaba con la cabeza. Dove hiso un sonido quejoso su rostro contra la almohada.

—¡Oigan! —grité con todas mis fuerzas sobre las risas. Todos se callaron de inmediatamente. —Tenemos un asunto importante que discutir. Así que, por favor ¡Ya. Dejen. De. Jugar!

Casi todos murmuraron algo que se oyó como "Si, Athene", haciendo que me sintiera bastante poderosa, y se sentaron alrededor de la cabaña. Brian dejó su espada en el suelo junto a la cama de Matt y se sentó en el suelo.

—Okey —dije quedándome de pie —¿Qué fue lo que les dijo Pearl?

—Lo único que nos dijo antes de que Bianca fuera a regresara es que escucharon a la harpía Ella decir una profecía, —dijo Emily —pero Pearl no nos las dijo.

—Además yo solo escuché las últimas líneas. Por favor dime que tú recuerdas lo primero —dijo Pearl. Busque en cada rincón de mi cabeza tratando de recordar esas líneas que habían llamado mi atención, pero por alguna razón siempre terminaba pensando en conejitos. Me esforcé mucho tratando de mantenerme concentrada en recordar la profecías cuando finalmente lo hice (Y creo que debería haber ganado un premio por eso.

—Decía: " _Los hijos de los héroes enfrentaran su destino, caminar sobre el mundo que antes había caído…_

— _Uno seguirá los pasos de un ancestro, —_ continuó Pearl con los ojos firmemente cerrado. — _y otro se perderá en territorio paterno. Tendrán que liberar a la diosa resentida para poder liberar a la antigua enemiga._

Al terminar, Pearl abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Yo hice lo mismo. La mayoría tenía miradas pensativas, pero los ojos de Brian estaban muy lejos, el color escapando gradualmente de su rostro.

Summer fue la primera que habló.

—Bueno, supongo que la parte de 'Los hijos de los héroes' se refiere a nosotros, y si tenemos que 'enfrentar nuestro destino' eso quiere decir que después de todo la Gran Profecía si habla de nosotros.

En ese momento lo único que quería hacer era taparme hasta la cabeza con sabanas y fingir que nada de esto estaba pasando. Yo también había llegado a la conclusión de que la Gran Profecía si hablaba de nosotros, aunque no había forma de confirmarlo. Desde ayer sentía un gran peso en mis hombros que me inquietaba. El peso del mundo literalmente.

Pero solo creerlo y confirmarlo era diferente. Antes había albergado la esperanza de que se tratara de los hijos de alguien más –tan egoísta como sonaba–. Digo, mis padres no habían sido los únicos que habían peleado en las guerras y todos ellos eran héroes, pero una voz detrás de mi cabeza me había dicho que era demasiada coincidencia el hecho que monstruos hayan secuestrado a todos nuestros padres al mismo tiempo que haya habido "problemas con Gea" como decían en el campamento.

—Entonces esta claro ¿No? —dije interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación. Nick me miro confuso.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Que hay que salir en nuestra propia misión.

 _Wow, wow, wow_ me dijo una pequeña parte de mi cabeza _párale a tu tren. Llevas menos de dos semanas en todo esto y no estas lista para salir al mundo todavía._ Naturalmente la ignoré. Probablemente no la mejor idea, pero yo estaba decidida. Ya había obedecido las reglas por demasiado tiempo para mi gusto, además que ya había pensado en salir del campamento varias veces antes. Si Quirón y la tía Rachel esperaban que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras mis padres y tíos estaban desaparecidos, entonces no me conocían lo suficiente.

—Espera ¿Te refieres a salir del campamento? ¿Eso se puede? —dijo Dove.

—Por supuesto que se puede —le respondió Brian como si fuera obvio —aunque seria suicidio. Los monstruos inmediatamente te encontrarían y sin una preparación adecuada estarías muerto en menos de un d…

—¡Pero se lo debemos a nuestros padres! —exclamé poniéndome de pie de golpe. —Ellos hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos para poder mantenernos a salvo.

«Pearl ¿Qué no recuerdas cuando mamá nos sacaba de la casa y nos llevaba con la tía Piper? Monstruos estaban atacando. Entonces no lo entendía pero ahora si lo hago. Mamá y papá hicieron todo lo posible para que pudiéramos llevar una vida normal, incluso arriesgaron sus propias vidas —fijé mi mirada en todos los que habían vivido en el mundo mortal —Y estoy bastante segura que sus padres hicieron los mismo por ustedes. Es hora de que hagamos lo mismo por ellos.

Dove se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla y se puso de pie junto a mí.

—Athene tiene razón. Ya han pasado dos semanas, si no estuviera pasando nada grave el equipo de rescate ya los hubieran encontrado. Tenemos que actuar _ya_ —parpadee varias veces. No me había detenido a observarlo, pero Dove había cambiado mucho. Su cabello, que normalmente caía sobre sus hombros, ahora siempre estaba hecho en una desordenada trenza rubia. No se preocupaba por como se veía y su voz se escuchaba mas madura. De repente podía ver más de la tía Piper en ella que solo sus ojos.

Matt, mirando a su hermana con orgullo, se paró junto a Dove y la rodeo con un brazo.

—Ambos estamos contigo.

Bianca y Summer compartieron una mirada que podía decir una o mil palabras, nunca sabremos, y dijeron en perfecta sincronía.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —. Una sonrisa se empezó a formar en mis labios. Estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

—Necesitan a una Valdez con ustedes —los ojos de Hope brillaban con algo que se parecía mucho al fuego. No sabía si asustarme, pero de repente tenia en frente al tío Leo y no a Hope. Sip, probablemente debería asustarme.

Emily miró alrededor nerviosamente. —No estoy muy segura de que sea lo correcto.

Nick se mordió el labio, claramente incomodo. En sus ojos reflejaba que estaba en una guerra consigo mismo, en la que parecía que ambos lados estaban perdiendo.

—¡Hay, por favor! —exclamó Matt exasperado —No me digan que lo que les molesta es romper las reglas. Y de todas formas ya se escaparan de un campamento antes, ya perdieron parte de su "honor" o lo que sea.

Nick apretó la quijada y miró a Matt como un león asechando a su presa. Se puso de pie y caminó enojadamente hacia el.

—Escucha, Grace, no te atrev…

—¡YA BASTA! —el grito vino de quien menos lo esperaba. Emily, con su cara completamente roja y sus ojos más oscuros de lo normal, estaba parada en una posición visiblemente enojada mirando ferozmente a Nick y a Matt —¡ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE SE PELEEN TODO EL TIEMPO! —Emily tomó respiro profundamente y continuó mas tranquila —Matt, por favor no digas eso, es ofensivo.

Matt miró sus pies avergonzadamente —Lo siento, Emi.

Emily giró ahora hacia Nick, dándole una mirada firme —Y Nicholas, tú siéntate.

—Pero él… —trató de decir Nick.

—¡Siéntate! —le repitió Emily hablando mas alto. Nick pareció listo para discutir, pero se sentó de mala gana. Emily respiró de nuevo y se sonrojó —Lo siento, no debí de haber gritado así.

—No —le cortó Dove con una sonrisa orgullosa —Los pusiste en su lugar perfectamente.

Emily le sonrió agradecidamente.

—Lo que quería decir es que no creo que sea lo correcto —continuó —Pero si esa es la única manera en la que podemos ayudar entonces hagámoslo. ¿Nick?

Nick se vio pensativo por un segundo. Por ultimo me miró. Pasó un clase de entendimiento entre nosotros, en el que le dije con mis ojos _Por favor_ , el soltó el aire y dijo:

—Supongo que tengo que hacerlo ¿No? — _Si, tienes que hacerlo_ le dije silenciosamente.

—Creo que no es necesario decir que estoy contigo, Pececito —dijo Pearl sonriendo. En otra circunstancia me hubiera avergonzado por que hubiera dicho mi apodo, pero en ese momento solo tenía ganas de llorar. La última persona que me había llamado "Pececito" había sido papá, cuando mi vida no estaba hecha un desastre. Era difícil conectar el día en el que estábamos los cuatro juntos sentados en el comedor normalmente con lo que era mu vida ahora. Era casi imposible.

No pudiendo decir, solamente asentí dándole una sonrisa. Por ultimo gire a la única persona que no había dicho nada.

—Brian, se que en realidad este no es tu problema y no tienes porque, pero en serio me gustaría que vinieras. Repito que no tienes porque…

—Claro —me cortó casualmente. Mi seño se frunció.

—¿En serio? —Brian se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? además —se limpió un poco de suciedad de la frente con el dorso de la mano —no sobrevivirían un día sin mi.

Le di un golpe leve en el hombro —Sigue soñando, Cabeza de Kelp.

—Eso haré, Ojitos Sabios. —. Estaba apunto de darle una genial respuesta sarcástica cuando alguien me interrumpió.

—Si ustedes ya terminaron, entonces podemos seguir hablando _seriamente_. Si vamos a irnos del campamento entonces necesitamos planear algo. —dijo Bianca con molestia en su voz y mirando directamente a Brian. El hijo de Poseidón se sonrojó y se sentó en el suelo.

—Tienes razón —le dije —Bueno, si queremos salir del campamento entonces tenemos que tener algo con que defendernos. Hope ¿Crees que tu y Ai… —miré alrededor y me di cuenta de algo —¿Dónde esta Aiden?

Hope miró a su lado, donde se supone que estaba Aiden, y sus ojos se engrandecieron —Podría haber jurado que estaba aquí —se paró de golpe —¡Aiden! ¡Aiden!

De repente Aiden salió de quien-sabe-donde justo detrás de Emily, quien parecía no darse cuenta, nos dio a todos una sonrisa traviesa y puso sus labios detrás de la oreja de Emily.

—¡UNA RATA! —le gritó en una voz muy aguda, sabiendo perfectamente, al igual que todos, que Emily le tenia una horrible fobia a las ratas. Ella saltó dos metros en el aire.

Okey, lo siguiente que pasó es tan extraño que es difícil explicarlo. Tal vez no me crean, pero juro que eso es exactamente lo que pasó.

Emily había saltado de su asiento, pero no fue Emily lo que cayó. En vez de eso cayó un gato pequeño con pelaje negro, dorado y blanco. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el gato le dio una "bofetada felina" a Aiden, dejándole las marcas sangrantes de sus garras en la mejilla. Aiden se llevó la mano a la herida.

—Ouch ¿Qué dia… —dijo, pero antes de que pudiera terminar _¡Pop!_ , de repente el gato ya no estaba ahí y en su lugar estaba una completamente roja Emily. Se cubrió la boca con las manos en cuanto vio a Aiden.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho. No se que me pasa hoy ¿Alguien puede traer algo con que curar esto? Chicos…

Pero nadie le estaba respondiendo. Todos la mirábamos con los ojos muy abiertos como platos y las bocas semi-abiertas. Bueno, todos no. Nick miraba la escena con una expresión divertida.

Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ver, pero simplemente no le encontraba una explicación.

—¡Oigan! ¡Me estoy desangrando aquí! —Hope se puso de pie y, seguramente sorprendiendo a alguien mas que a mi, también le dio una bofetada en el mismo lugar que Emily-el-Gato. —¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

—¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! —le gritó Hope a su hermano, sus ojos parecían llenos de fuego —¡Por un momento pensé que habías desaparecido igual que mamá y papá! —su mirada se suavizó con tanta rapidez que tuve miedo que sufriera de bipolaridad —Prométeme que no vas a irte así sin avisarme nunca mas.

—Te lo prometo —le dijo Aiden, probablemente preguntándose porque su hermana se preocupaba tanto. Hope lo envolvió en un abrazo rompehuesos y le plantó un beso en el cabello —Hopee, no es que me moleste, pero sigo sangrando y creo que se hiso peor ya que me diste una cachetada.

—Lo siento —dijo Hope soltando su abrazo.

—¿Podríamos regresar a que Emily se acaba de convertir en gato? —dijo Dove. Emily se sonrojó de nuevo. Su mirada cambiaba de dirección rápidamente hasta que finalmente cayó en Dove, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta que le estaban hablando.

—Umm, si, yo… tengo el poder de cambiar de forma. Estaba segura que se los había contado ¿No se los había contado? —dijo nerviosamente.

—No, no nos lo habías contado —dijo Dove.

—Umm, oops.

—Em, creo que es muy genial y todo, pero no me molestaría tanto si tu forma gatuna no hubiera arañado mi hermoso rostro —dijo Aiden dramáticamente. Hope puso los ojos en banco y le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza, al parecer ya olvidándose de la preocupación que le había dado hace solo un minuto.

—¿Y esto es de Marte o algo así? —pregunta Summer ignorando a Aiden.

—No. Mi familia es descendiente de Poseidón y el bendijo a mi tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tát…

—Si, okey, entendimos, continua —la interrumpí, ya que se que si dijera todos los tátara que faltaban entonces estaríamos aquí un largo rato.

—El bendijo a mi tat… a mi ancestro dándole el poder de cambiar de forma. Esa bendición se ha pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a mí. Perdón por haberte arañado, Aiden. Es que ratas —se estremeció. Aiden trató de mantener una mirada enojada pero no lo logro y al final le dio una sonrisa.

—Supongo que te perdono. Igual, no es la primera vez que arañan mi cara ¿Verdad, Pearl? —le mandó una mirada significativa a mi hermana, pero ella no respondió. Tenia una mirada distante, como si tratara de encontrar en la distancia algo que estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquí. —¿Pearl, estas bien?

Le di un ligero golpe con el codo a Pearl y ella pareció haber salido de su trance. Parpadeo varias veces y respondió.

—Si estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en la profecía. Es que me preocupa la cuarta línea —dijo, su voz insegura —"Otro se perderá en territorio paterno"

Todas las miradas giraron inmediatamente hacia Brian, quien visiblemente se tensó. Esa era exactamente la línea en la que no había querido pensar todo el día. No quería que la mera posibilidad de que Brian se "perdiera" pasara por mi cabeza. Aunque solo llevara dos semanas de conocerlo, Brian era… _de la familia_ y se había portado como un perfecto hermano mayor conmigo y con Pearl, lo que le agradecía mucho.

—Esperen —dijo Bianca —Para que esa línea se refiera a Brian el tendría que ir con nosotros. Así que si se quedara…

Solté el aire, que no me había dado cuenta estaba sosteniendo, con alivio.

—Problema resuelto. Simplemente no vengas y…

—Whoa, whoa, whoa ¿Estas loca o algo? ¡Por supuesto que voy a ir! —me interrumpe Brian, sus ojos abiertos con incredulidad.

—Brian, si vas, esa línea puede referirse a ti y podrías…

—Las profecías nunca son claras, Athene, no te dejes llevar por la primera impresión. Si quiero ir no pueden hacer nada para impedírmelo, además, Percy es mi hermano después de todo ¿No? —. A veces se me hacia difícil pensar en eso, pero aunque lo viera como a hermano mayor, Brian en realidad era hermano de mi papá, lo que lo convertía en… ¿mi tío? Era bastante extraño solo pensarlo.

Después de pensarlo un segundo, me di cuenta que Brian tenia razón. Si se parecía al menos un poco a mi, entonces le importaría un Hades si yo no quisiera que fuera, así que decidí no discutir con él. Solo me quede dándole una mirada triste, tratando de aceptar la idea que algo _grave_ podría pasarle a mi nuevo hermano en este viaje.

—Pearl ¿No vienes? —preguntó Athene en cuanto vi que mi hermana no estaba caminando hacia el pabellón. Pearl negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo mucha hambre. Voy a la cabaña seis a buscar algo que leer y te alcanzó cuando termine la cena ¿Okey?—. La estudie un momento con los ojos entrecerrado. Si había algo que Pearl había sacado de papá además de sus ojos y facciones era su apetito, y no era típico de mi hermana saltarse una comida.

—Esta bien —le dije finalmente, aunque aun no estaba muy segura —Búscame si necesitas cualquier cosa. —Pearl asintió y me dio una sonrisa.

Le hice una seña con la cabeza a Nick, quien caminaba junto a mí, para que siguiera avanzando. Le di una última mirada a Pearl, notando que la sonrisa que tanto se esforzaba en mantener en su rostro era fingida.

 **Pearl POV**

Mantuve mi mirada baja en todo mi camino hacia la cabaña seis. Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de descifrar el resto de las líneas de la profecía. ¿Diosa resentida? ¿El mundo que había caído? Era casi… exhaustivo. También pensaba una y otra vez en el plan de Athene de escaparnos del campamento. Aunque sabía que era la única forma en la que podíamos ayudar, tenía ese sentimiento de que algo faltaba.

La cabaña seis estaba vacía, como supuse. A lo lejos pude ver a los campistas llenando el pabellón. Sabía que mi estomago me reclamaría después por haberme saltado la cena, pero traté de ignorarlo. No tenia ninguna intención de pensar en la jugosa carne asada y la deliciosa ensalada y… me interrumpí a mi misma antes de que mi estomago empezara a rugir.

Busqué entre la _extensa_ colección de libros de la cabaña seis un libro de arquitectura que no haya leído antes. Mi abuelo Frederick siempre me decía que yo tenía el mismo gusto por la arquitectura que mi mamá. Papá me contó que una vez, cuando era bebé, me dio un montón de bloques de madera para jugar, me dejó de mirar por un segundo y cuando se dio la vuelta me encontró junto a un fuerte en miniatura. Dijo que desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que iba a ser una Mini-Annabeth y no una Mini-Percy como Athene.

Ya que no encontré ningún libro nuevo, decidí releer el libro que encontré en mi primer día aquí. El libro de arquitectura en griego antiguo que, según la tía Rachel, era de mamá. Me senté de piernas cruzadas en el suelo y pasé mis ojos por las páginas, saltando con cuidado la hoja-separador que había a mitad del libro.

Cuando llegué a la última página y estaba a punto de cerrar el libro, algo en la pasta llamó mi atención. Era un mensaje escrito con tinta azul, la caligrafía desordenada y torcida. Con mi dislexia tardé un poco en descifrar lo que decía.

 _Construye algo que dure para siempre, Listilla  
–Sesos de Alga_

No tuve que pensarlo mucho para saber quien había escrito esa nota. Había pasado toda mi vida escuchando los apodos "Listilla" y "Sesos de Alga". Acaricie levemente las palabras, sintiendo las ganas de llorar.

—Los extraño mucho —susurré a nadie en particular. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y la aparté rápidamente. Pensé en buscar Athene en el pabellón, pero inmediatamente rechacé la idea. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que haría. Me miraría con sus ojos llenos de preocupación y actuaria como si estuviera a punto de morir. No, lo que necesitaba en este momento era pensar sin ninguna distracción sentimental. Si quería recatarlos entonces tenia que _concentrarme_.

Con el libro de arquitectura aun presionado contra mi pecho, me puse de pie, salí de la cabaña y caminé con pasos largos hacia unos de los lugares en el campamento que me dejaban pensar. Me dirigí a una de las colinas más altas, donde justo en la cima estaba la estatua de Atenea mas famosa.

—La Atenea Partenos —susurre cuando estuve a los pies de la estatua. Cada vez que la veía me quitaba el aliento. Media al menos seis metros, con su escudo en una mano y sosteniendo al espíritu alado de la victoria, Niké, en la palma de la otra. Irradiaba poder al igual que un metal recién sacado de las fraguas irradia calor.

Me senté en el césped con mi espalda contra la base de la estatua, el libro en mi regazo.

—Hola, abue —dije y reí nerviosamente. Desde ese lugar podía ver casi todo el campamento. Noté que los campistas empezaban a dejar el pabellón. Se me estaba acabando el tiempo. Suspire mirando la estatua de nuevo.

—Necesito ayuda —dije en voz baja. Estaba a punto de irme cuando una leve brisa me golpeó y el libro se abrió por la mitad. Mi lógica quiso entrar de inmediato; la pasta era muy pesada y las paginas eran demasiadas como para que una pequeña brisa las levantara, pero considerando lo que me había pasado los últimos días, no había lugar para la lógica aquí.

El libro se había abierto justo en el separador que había saltado anteriormente. Ni siquiera era un separador, era solo una hoja blanca doblada a la mitad, pero si las páginas se habían abierto _justo_ ahí entonces debía de significar algo ¿No?

Tratando de ignorar la voz detrás de mi cabeza que me decía que era una coincidencia y que era tonto pensar que de hecho significaba algo, tome la hoja y con dedos temblorosos la desdoblé.

Y ahí estaba. Había encontrado la respuesta sin siquiera saber lo que estaba buscando. Ahí estaba la única pieza que me faltaba para poder emprender mi misión. Algunas de las palabras que estaba escritas ahí no tenían sentido para mi, pero el alivio que sentí al leerlas sobrepasaba todo eso.

Metí cuidadosamente la hoja entre las páginas del libro y me puse de pie. Levante mi mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de la estatua. Aunque me sintiera tonta al hablarle a un objeto inanimado, sonreí de todas formas.

—Gracias, abuela —dije y bajé la colina

* * *

 **Bueno, espero le haya gustado, dejen reviews, en serio los aprecio y hasta la proxima:)**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Holaa! Okey, lo se, lo se, tarde mucho con este capitulo, pero esta vez si tengo una buena razón. Cuando subí el ultimo capitulo, tenia planeado subir el C9 la semana siguiente y el C10 el 24 de diciembre como un regalo de navidad, pero hace como una semana y media mi computadora decidio morir, asi que estas ultimas dos semanas he estado viniendo a un ciber para terminar el capitulo nueve. pero no se preocupen, voy a recibir una computadora para navidad asi que probablemente la proxima vez que suba capitulo sea despues de eso.**

 **Diclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Capitulo IX: Regalos del abuelo**

Brian salió del baño con su "ropa para dormir" lo que constaba de solo unos shorts y una camiseta de Texas A&M, y apartó las sábanas de su cama para ya dormirse. Tuve que suprimir la risa al ver su camiseta que obviamente le quedaba demasiado grande dándole un aspecto gracioso. No hice un buen trabajo suprimiéndolo, pues Brian me miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es solo que linda pijama, Brian. —El me fulmino con la mirada.

—Tengo que dormir así desde que las señoritas decidieron invadir mi cabaña. Antes dormía más ligero, y por 'más ligero' me refiero a solo en bóxers.

Arrugue la nariz —¿Por qué los hombres duermen en bóxers?

—Es más cómodo y fresco, además que no tienes que preocuparte por camisas y shorts sucios.

—Si, pero que tienen con andar por ahí semidesnudos.

—¿Dormirías en solo ropa interior si pudieras? —Lo pensé por un segundo.

—Buen punto —le dije. Brian me miro con autosuficiencia.

—¿Dónde crees que este Pearl? —le pregunté mirando el cielo que ya había oscurecido completamente. Ya hace tiempo que la cena había terminado y Pearl aun no regresaba de la cabaña seis.

—Tal vez se va a quedar a dormir en la cabaña seis. Alice me dijo que había una cama sola en caso de que Pearl quisiera quedarse ahí —dijo Brian restándole importancia. Al ver que mi cara seguía preocupada, me dio una mirada más comprensiva —No te preocupes. En el campamento no pudo haberle pasado algo.

Pero yo no estaba convencida. Llámenme sobre protectora y todo lo que quieran, pero no creo que este fuera el momento para que Pearl se fuera sin avisarme. Una parte de mi mente quería convencerme de que Brian tenía razón y que probablemente se había quedado en la cabaña seis como dijo, pero la parte _irracional_ aun quería seguir creyendo lo peor.

Estaba punto de salir a buscarla para asegurarme cuando de repente se oyó un gran golpe en la puerta seguido por un 'Aw'. Me apresuré a abrirla para encontrar a Pearl tirada en el suelo frotando su frente.

—¡Pearl! ¿Estás bien? —le ayude a ponerse en pie, aunque un se veía bastante mareada.

—Sí, estoy bien, es que… ¿Quién puso una puerta ahí? —la miré incrédulamente.

—Pearl, la puerta siempre ha estado ahí —le dije lentamente como si estuviera hablando con una niña de dos años. Pearl miró la puerta detenidamente y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo sé, es que tenía mucha prisa para mostrarte esto —recogió del suelo algo que seguramente se le había caído cuando chocó con la puerta. Era el grueso libro de arquitectura que había sido de mamá. Pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta que sacó una hoja blanca doblada a la mitad. —Lo encontré dentro del libro. Ábrela —me dijo cuando vio que no la había tomado de sus manos.

Con mis manos ligeramente temblando, tome la hoja y la abrí lentamente. Eran solo seis líneas escritas en una elegante ortografía, pero de inmediato vi que es lo que había inquietado tanto a Pearl.

—¡Brian! —le grite al bulto rodeado de sabanas que era el hijo de Poseidón, pero el bulto ni se movió. Dando un suspiro exasperado, camine hasta su cama —Brian, esto es importante —dije mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro. Aun no se despertaba. Finalmente llegue a la solución de subirme a su espalda y saltar sobre el —¡BRIAN GONZALEZ, TE JURO QUE SI NO TE DESPIERTAS LE VOY A CONTAR A YA-SABES-QUIEN SOBRE YA-SABES-QUE! —obviamente no tenía intenciones de decirle a nadie el asunto de Bianca, lo había prometido, pero el truco funcionó y Brian se despertó y trató de levantarse como si la cama le diera descargas eléctricas.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién murió? ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Emiliano? —balbuceaba mientras miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor.

—¿Emiliano?

—Un primo, siempre hacia cosas muy raras cuando me quedaba en su casa. Es una historia que no quiero contar ahora. ¿Te me puedes quitar de encima? —. Me di cuenta que aun estaba sobre su espalda.

—¿Cómo te quedaste dormido tan rápido de todas formas? —pregunté mientras me bajaba de su cama. Brian se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo practica supongo. ¿Y por qué me despertaron? Estaba soñando con… um… unicornios —pude notar perfectamente que estaba mintiendo, pero cuando Pearl empezó a reírse no pude evitar unirme también. Brian se cruzó de brazos y nos fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué un chico no puede soñar con unicornios?

Pearl rio de nuevo —No, no puede —de repente me miró con el ceño fruncido —¿A qué te referías con 'ya-sabes-quien sobre ya-sabes-que'?

Brian me miró nerviosamente. Le di casi una inexistente negación con la cabeza y, como muy pocas veces lo hago, le mentí a Pearl.

—A nada, solo inventé algo para asustar a Brian y despertarlo. Y si funcionó —le dije lo más convincentemente que pude. Brian me sonrió agradecidamente.

Pearl no se veía muy convencida, y de seguro ya estaba pensando en una estrategia para sacarme la verdad, pero en ese momento lo dejo pasar y recogió la hoja que yo había dejado caer en el suelo.

—Brian, encontré esto dentro de un libro en la cabaña seis. Estoy casi segura que es lo que nos faltaba —Brian tomo la hoja y en cuanto trató de leerla sus ojos se entornaron. Había olvidado que Brian, al igual que casi todos los semidioses, tenía dislexia igual que Pearl. Finalmente sus ojos se engrandecieron y miró incrédulamente a mi hermana.

—¿Y encontraste esto en _la cabaña seis_? —Pearl asintió.

—¿Entonces si es?

—Sí, ahora lo recuerdo perfectamente. Estábamos una noche en la fogata unos días después de que llegue al campamento. Un hijo de Deméter acababa de ser reclamado cuando una niebla verde rodeó Rachel Dare como cada vez que dice una profecía y la dijo —Brian soltó una sonrisa —. Recuerdo que lo primero que pensé fue que Rachel estaba convulsionando o algo así.

Después de eso, los tres nos quedamos callados. En mi mente se repetía una y otra vez la primera línea en la hoja 'La Profecía de los Terceros'. Tome la hoja de las manos de Brian y la leí de nuevo.

 ** _La Profecía de los Terceros_**  
 _Los tres dioses mayores su poderes unirán,  
la tercera generación por el Olimpo peleará.  
Los antiguos enemigos levantaran sus armas,  
para el despertar de la Madre Tierra con el tomo de almas.  
Los ojos del que venciendo fue vencido  
podrán ver un camino que los guiarán a su destino._

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —fui la primera que habló. Brian y Pearl parecieron haber salido de su trance. Al ver que Pearl también giró hacia él, Brian se miró nervioso. No parecía muy cómodo o muy acostumbrado al ser visto como a alguien a quien seguir. Tosió nerviosamente y dijo:

—Creo que lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es esperar hasta mañana. Ya después hablaremos de esto con los demás y empezaremos a planear algo. Porque esto —señaló la hoja en mis manos con la cabeza —significa que tenemos que irnos, y pronto.

 **—** **O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O —**

—Quita tu dedo de ahí o vas a cortarte cuando sueltes la flecha —me dijo Dallas con un toque de molestia en su voz. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que lo haría mejor si no estuviera respirando en mi nuca —le dije a solo un centímetro de gritarle. —No sé por qué lo sigues intentando, claramente apesto en arquería —dije bajando el arco. No había más verdad en eso; al igual que Brian, al igual que Pearl y al igual que papá según me contaba Quirón, yo era pésima, no, TERRIBLE con un arco y flecha. Quirón se dado por vencido conmigo después de que casi mató _por accidente_ a un hijo de Afrodita en mi segunda clase. "Igual que Percy" le escuché murmurar.

Pero Dallas seguía con la idea de que lo que necesitaba era la "tutoría de un hijo de Apolo". Dallas había sido muy amable conmigo desde que salí de la enfermaría, incluso se podía decir que era uno de mis amigos más cercanos aquí, pero podía llegar a ser muy… apasionado. Me presionaba mucho para ser tan buena como el en arquería.

—Bueno, con esa actitud nunca lo lograrás, _Athene_.

—Es otra persona la que tiene que cambiar de actitud. —Dallas entrecerró los ojos.

—Si no te gusta mi actitud tal vez deberías buscar a otro tonto que te enseñe.

Arrojé el arco y la flecha al suelo con tanta fuerza que temí haberlos roto.

—Tal vez eso haré.

—Bien.

—Bien —le respondí ferozmente y salí corriendo de ahí. Solo había recorrido unos metros cuando quise regresar y disculparme con Dallas, pues sabía que el solo quería que aprendiera más armas útiles, pero mi orgullo no me dejó y simplemente seguí corriendo hasta llegar al lago. Me senté en la orilla, de modo que de repente el agua se movía y me remojaba los pies.

Me quedé ahí quien-sabe-tiempo mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla odiándome a mí misma por haberle hablado así a Dallas cuando una mano húmeda se posó en mi tobillo. Me sobresalté al principio para después darme cuenta que solo era una náyade que me daba una dulce sonrisa y me saludaba con la mano. Su blusa verde brillaba bajo el agua como esmeraldas. Un poco desanimada, salude de vuelta y la náyade se fue de nuevo con las demás.

—Athene —habló alguien a mi espalda, me di la vuelta para encontrar a Summer parada detrás de mío; su arco en una mano, su carcaj sobre su hombro y sus ojos azules inquietos. Me mordí de nuevo la mejilla y aparté la mirada,

—Me disculparé con Dallas después, si eso es lo que quieres, pero yo también merez…

—¿Dallas? —preguntó Summer con el ceño fruncido —¿Qué pasa con Dallas?

—Nada, supongo. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

—Que apareció algo en la cabaña trece y creo que querrás verlo. Hablando de Dallas, lo vi un poco desanimado hace rato que lo vi, al principio creí que era porque había terminado con su novia pero…

—Sí, te contaré luego —dije empujándola para que siguiera caminando antes de que dijera una palabra más. —¿Cómo que apareció algo?

—Tienes que verlo por ti misma. Ven— pasó la mano por su arco haciendo que este y su carcaj se convirtieran de nuevo en el broche dorado. Summer se lo acomodó en el pelo y caminó hacia las cabañas, haciéndome señas para que la siguiera.

 **—** **O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O —**

—Entonces solo apareció aquí —repetí, no creyéndolo aunque lo estuviera diciendo mí.

—Sí, cuando salí de bañarme ya estaba ahí —dijo Emily mirando a esa… cosa con la confusión que yo. Frente a mí, justo en medio de la cabaña trece, estaba un cofre dorado del tamaño de un baúl con muchos cerrojos de bronce. Justo en el centro, estaba la letra griega omega (Ω) Se veía demasiado pesado como para que alguien lo trajera cargando, y era tan hermosamente diseñado que no pude evitar pasar la mano sobre el.

—¿Creer que tengamos que abrirlo? —dijo Hope observando el cofre con ojos brillantes. Parecía el tipo de cosa que por la que Hope pararía a todo el mundo solo para examinarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Pearl —¿Que no recuerdas la historia de Pandora? Cualquier cosa podría estar ahí adentro. Yo digo que no.

—¿Y que se supone que quieres que hagamos con el? —dijo Bianca señalándose a ella mism Emily —¿Qué lo metamos al armario y que finjamos que nada ha pasado aquí?

—Podrían —dijo Aiden. Al ver la mirada de Bianca agregó rápidamente —, pero yo voto por abrirla. Sé que podría haber cualquier cosa ahí adentro, Pearl, pero "cualquier cosa" también se podría referir a algo bueno. Yo digo que sí.

—Aiden tiene razón —dije. Los ojos de Pearl me miraron incrédulamente, aunque debajo de esa incredulidad podía reconocer miedo. Ella tenía miedo de abrir el cofre. Tenía que aceptar que yo también lo tenía, pero sentía más curiosidad de saber que había adentro.

—¿Por qué no lo ponemos a votación?— preguntó Emily —¿Quién está a favor de no abrirlo? —solo Pearl levantó la mano. Trate de no darle una mirada autosuficiente a Pearl al ver que claramente ella iba a perder en esta ocasión 'Lo siento' le articulé con los labios. Mi hermana solo hiso en puchero con los labios que le hizo ver bastante adorable. —¿A favor? —todos levantamos la mano excepto Pearl.

—Bueno, supongo que está decidido —dijo Matt —Ahora, —se agacho junto al cofre y lo miro detenidamente —¿Cómo abrimos esto?

Tenía razón. Los cerrojos se intercalaban entre ellos como serpientes y parecía casi imposible abrirlo. Aun así, Aiden se adelantó hacia el con una mirada de total confianza en el rostro mientras levantaba las manos en una señal de 'Déjenmelo a mí'. Apartó a Matt de un empujón y miró cuidadosamente el cofre. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y movió sus dedos tan rápido sobre los cerrojos que fue imposible para mí seguirlos. Finalmente hizo un último movimiento y el cofre hizo 'click' abriéndose.

Aiden se puso de pie y nos miró a todos arrogantemente —Ta-da —dijo en una voz cantarina.

—Eres un genio, hermanito —dijo Hope.

—Lo sé.

Caminé hacia el cofre rápidamente seguida por los demás. Tomando un respiro lo abrí lentamente. Lo que vi adentro me decepcionó un poco. Dentro solo había un montón de cosas envueltas en pañuelos blancos con nombres bordados en diferentes colores. Tomé un objeto pequeño con un bordado rosa. La caligrafía era elegante, pero pude entender un nombre que conocía "Dove T. Grace"

—Dove, creo que esto es para ti —le dije. Dove me miro con confusión y caminó hacia mí. Todos los ojos estaban en objeto mientras Dove lo movía varias veces en sus manos.

—Me llamo Dove Grace, pero ¿De dónde viene la 'T'?

Matt mantuvo una mirada pensativa por unos segundos hasta que su ojos brillaron con reconocimiento.

—Ahora recuerdo porque el nombre Thalia se me hacía tan conocido.

—¿Por qué es tu tía? —le dijo Nick como si fuera obvio. Mat entrecerró los ojos pero no le respondió.

—Además de eso, —giró hacia Dove —Thalia es tu segundo nombre.

—¿Tengo segundo nombre? —dijo Dove confundida, aunque se veía un tanto emocionada.

—Sí, lo tienes y es Thalia.

—Thalia… —Dove dijo lentamente, sus ojos cambiando rápidamente de azul a verde hasta finalmente quedarse en un azul brillante. —Sí, me gusta.

—Genial, ahora te diremos Thalia, Thalia —dijo Aiden. Dove lo miró exasperada.

—Aiden, no, me gusta mi nombre.

—¿Qué dices, Thalia? —dijo Aiden sosteniendo una sonrisa. Dove puso el objeto en el cofre de nuevo y caminó hasta Aiden. Le puso las manos en los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

—Soy Dove, díganme Dove —. De repente sentí una necesidad extraña.

—Está bien, Dove —dijo Aiden con voz soñadora.

—Por supuesto, Dove.

—Como digas, Dove.

—Dove —fue lo uno que dije sin siquiera pensarlo. Sacudí mi cabeza para notar que Dove nos estaba mirando a todos extrañada.

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa? —dijo. Nick y Emily intercambiaron una mirada.

— _Charmspeak —_ dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté. Nick me respondió.

—El _charmspeak_ es un poder que algunos hijos de Afrodita tienen. Gracias a el, pueden conseguir un poder sobre las personas con su voz usando su encanto. La tía Piper lo tiene y seguramente Dove lo heredo de ella.

—Bueno, eso explica cómo es que me obligaron a decirles parte de lo de la profecía. —dijo Pearl —aunque eso significa que Matt también lo tiene. —. Matt la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo, su cara parecía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

—Es posible —respondió Emily —Tu también convenciste a Pearl de decir lo de la profecía.

—Además de que me convenciste de darte mi última galleta —dije cruzándome de brazos, aun recordando la vez que estuve enojada con Matt por una semana por haberse comido mi galleta después de que me la pidió tan "amablemente".

—¡Eso pasó hace seis años! —me gritó exasperado.

—¡Era mi última galleta!

—¡Ya te habías comido todo el montón!

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —. Matt abrió la boca para responder, pero Summer lo cortó.

—Okey, entendimos, Dove se llama Dove, ustedes dos pueden controlar a la gente y Athene ama sus galletas ¿Podemos continuar? —dijo mirándonos esternamente. Le lance a Matt una mirada que pudo haber dicho 'Terminaremos esto luego' o 'Era _mi_ galleta'.

Dove volvió a tomar el objeto con su nombre bordado y lo desenvolvió lentamente. Dentro había nada más ni nada menos que una daga delgada de bronce celestial. En la empuñadura había diminutas piedras rojas parecidas a diamantes incrustadas.

—Rubíes… —escuché a Emily susurrar asombrada. Como lo sabía, no tenía idea.

Dove la tomó y la movió varias veces. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar y una encantadora sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Me gusta —dijo —¿Quién la habrá enviado?

—También había una nota —dijo Matt recogiendo algo del suelo. Era una hoja de papel. Se la pasó a Dove y ella la leyó sin dificultad, lo que me sorprendió, ya que ella también era disléxica.

— _Sé muy bien que manejaras una daga tan bien como lo hace tu madre, querida. Respira y mantén la calma. Afrodita_ —termino de leer y clavo de nuevo sus ojos en la daga —Es muy hermosa —dijo con una voz soñadora.

—¿Crees que todas estas sean armas? —pregunté observando los objetos, algunos más grandes que otros.

—Tal vez no armas, pero creo que todos estos son regalos de los dioses. Mira, este tiene mi nombre. —dijo Pearl y se agacho para recoger un objeto, al igual que todos, envuelto en un pañuelo. Efectivamente, el pañuelo tenía bordado el nombre 'Pearl S. Jackson' en un hermoso hilo verde mar. Pearl lo desenvolvió un poco más segura que Dove y perdió el aliento.

Dentro había una daga larga y de bronce igual que la de Dove, pero era más simple. No había rubíes ni ningún tipo de piedra preciosa en la empuñadura, solo era bronce. También noté que de alguna forma la daga de Pearl parecía más usada que la daga de Dove, teniendo incluso algunos rayones en la hoja, pero Pearl parecía amarla como si fuera su bebé.

—La siento tan correcta en mi mano —dijo ella. En otra situación, no me hubiera gustado que mi hermana de once años anduviera por ahí con una daga, pero ahora me agradaba que ella tuviera algo con que defenderse, en especial ahora que íbamos a salir de la protección del campamento. Había una nota pequeña escrita con una elegante caligrafía. Pearl lo observó por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido. Finalmente suspiró y me lo pasó.

—¿Puedes leerlo por mí? —me dijo, su voz derrotada.

—Claro —le dije. — _La respuesta está más cerca de lo que crees._

Pearl tuvo una mirada pensativa un momento para después quitarme la hoja de las manos y guardarla rápidamente en el bolsillo de sus shorts.

Bianca se agachó y tomó algo del fondo del cofre. Este tenía la forma definida de una caja pequeña, con el nombre 'Bianca M. Solace'.

—¿M? —le pregunté al no saber su segundo nombre tampoco.

—María. Así se llamaba mi abuela, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo papá —respondió Bianca mirando detenidamente el objeto. La desenvolvió y dentro, como supuse, había una caja típica para joyería. Bianca la abrió también y _dentro de eso_ había un brazalete simple de plata con un solo dije de calavera. Bianca dejó salir un bufido.

—Sí, claro. Reciban las armas geniales, yo me pondré la pulsera —dijo Bianca mientras se abrochaba el brazalete alrededor de la muñeca. Summer lo observó.

—Es muy bonito —dijo.

—Lo sé, me gusta mucho, es solo que esperaba… ¡Whoa! —exclamó de repente mientras todas las personas que estaba alrededor de ella retrocedieron. Esto era porque ahora una larga espada color bronce estaba en su mano, mientras que la pulsera había desaparecido de su muñeca. —¿Cómo pasó esto?

—Supongo que se transforma igual que mi arco —dijo Summer. Se quitó el broche dorado de su cabeza y le pasó los dedos cariñosamente.

—Ahora no son solo papá Nico y Will los que nos compran cosas iguales, sino también los abuelos. —dijo Bianca con un tono de molestia, aunque miraba su espada bastante conforme.

Summer se encogió de hombros —¿Qué esperabas? Somos gemelas.

Bianca miró fijamente su espada y el brazalete estaba de nuevo en su muñeca. Observó la caja de nuevo y de adentró sacó un pedazo pequeño de papel. Su ojos de movieron un lado al otro rápidamente, visiblemente estremeciéndose cuando terminó. Tragó saliva pesadamente y leyó en voz alta.

— _Decide correctamente, María. —_ se estremeció de nuevo. La mayoría la miró confundida. Bianca no se asustaba muy g}fácilmente.

—Ah, ahora entiendo. —dijo Summer mirando a su hermana con lastima.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Hope frunciendo el ceño.

—Papá Nico solo llama a Bianca "María" cuando está muy enojado con ella.

—Muy enojado. —enfatizó Bianca.

—No lo hace muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hace —Summer se estremeció también —es mejor no estar cerca.

Después de un silencio algo incómodo, Hope se acercó al cofre con pasos inseguros. Buscó con la mirada en el hasta que frunciendo levantó un objeto grande envuelto en tela blanca

—Aiden —le llamó Hope. Aiden caminó hasta Hope y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella. Me di cuenta que, en lugar de solo el nombre de Hope, la tela tenía bordado "Hope & Aiden Valdez" con un brillante hilo rojo.

—Bueno, al menos yo no tengo un segundo nombre oculto —dijo Aiden.

El y Hope compartieron una mirada y desenvolvieron la tela. Ambos perdieron el aliento. Dentro estaba nada más y nada menos que el cinturón de herramientas del tío Leo.

—¿Dónde consiguieron esto? Papá se lo llevó con él a… donde sea que esté.—dijo Hope lentamente mientras pasaba los dedos por la tela amarilla del cinturón. Nick se encogió de hombros.

—Son dioses ¿Había una nota? —preguntó. Hope y Aiden buscaron con la mirada cuando vieron la nota sobre la tela blanca. Los hermanos Valdez la tomaron al mismo tiempo.

—Yo la leo —dijo Hope. Estiró la hoja de papel hacia ella. Aiden hizo lo mismo en su dirección.

—Tú siempre haces todo, yo quiero leerla.

—Tú eres disléxico. —le recordó Hope.

—Tú también.

Al principio fue un poco divertido verlos pelearse por una hoja de papel, pero después de pasar dos minutos viéndolos como si fuera un partido de tenis, me estresaron, así que decidí detenerlos.

—¡Ya! ¡Léalo quien sea, pero léanlo ya! —grité tan fuerte como pude. Aiden me miró con miedo y soltó la hoja. Hope lo miró con autosuficiencia.

—Gracias —dijo. —Okey, dice " _Ustedes sabrán qué hacer con esto, H" —_ metió cuidadosamente la nota en uno de los bolsillos del cinturón —¿Quién va a usarlo? Porque no podemos usarlo al mismo tiempo —dijo mirando a Aiden.

—Podríamos turnarnos —respondió —cuando alguno de los dos lo necesite lo usa. —Hope accedió y envolvió el cinturón delicadamente en la tela de nuevo. Lo hacía con una mirada triste y melancolía; Aiden la miraba de igual manera.

—Me gustaría mucho que estuvieran aquí —dijo Aiden melancólicamente —me sentiría menos perdido si papá estuviera junto a mi diciéndome que hacer como cuando trabajamos juntos en el taller.

—Eso es lo que deseamos todos —dijo Pearl observando su daga nueva —Siento que voy a equivocarme en cualquier momento si mamá no está aquí dispuesta a decirme cuando cometo algún error. —pasé un brazo por sus hombros como diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, aunque no estaba muy segura.

—Bueno —dije tratando de romper la atmosfera triste que se había formado en la cabaña trece (La cual ya era bastante deprimente) —¿Quién quiere sacar algo del cofre ahora?

Matt se acercó al cofre y sacó un objeto pequeño al igual que todos envuelto en tela blanca con su nombre "Matthew Grace" bordado con hijos dorados tan brillantes que parecía oro. Con un poco más de confianza lo desenvolvió para encontrar un brazalete de cuero negro con un rayo dorado en medio. Matt lo giro varias veces en su mano, lo miró fijamente y en un pestañeo el brazalete se extendió hasta convertirse en una espada de oro con el mango forrado en cuero.

—Esto es asombroso, y está bastante equilibrada —dijo Matt. Sentí algo de celos; mi arma predilecta era la espada, pero ninguna de las que había en el campamento se sentía bien en mi mano.

Miré la espada de Matt más de cerca —Tiene algo escrito ahí —dije señalándola. Eran letras que conocía, pero era un idioma que no reconocí.

— _Velox, et inopinata mirum sicut fulgur._ —leyó Matt. En voz alta las palabras me confundieron aún más, pero Matt sonrió y dijo AHORA SI en nuestro idioma —Rápido, inesperado y sorprendente como el rayo.

—Es latín —aclaró Nick —Los semidioses romanos pueden entender el latín como los griegos el griego antiguo. Supongo que Matt puede entenderlo gracias al tío Jason.

Eso se me hacía bastante genial, pero cuando todas la miradas giraron hacia mí, me di cuenta que solo faltaba yo. Caminé hacia el cofre y encontré una pequeña caja blanca con "Athene Z. Jackson" grabado en gris-plateado. Tomé un respiro y lo abrí.

Lo que había dentro no me sorprendió mucho. Era un dije plateado en forma de estrella de mar con la palabra Αθήνα detrás de el. Estaba a punto de bufar igual que Bianca cuando, al pasar los dedos sobre el dije, sentí algo en el centro de la estrella. Lo observe detenidamente y me di cuenta de que era un botón.

—No es cierto —susurré. Presioné el diminuto botón y pasó lo que estaba esperando. La estrella se agrandó hasta terminar como una espada color bronce más corta que la de Bianca pero más gruesa. Tenía la misma inscripción que la estrella de mar en el mango, y de alguna forma supe que era mi nombre en griego antiguo. La moví unas cuantas veces y me alegré al sentirla completamente equilibrada y al no recibir ese sentimiento de que se me iba a caer en cualquier momento.

—Wow… Es… perfecta —dije. Y era verdad. Quien sea que haya escogido esto para mi me conocía bien. Sentí el mismo botón en la empuñadura de la espada y lo presioné haciendo que la estrella de mar regresara a mi mano. —Solo espero no perderlo.

Dentro de la caja no había ninguna nota, lo que me entristeció un poco. Aunque la espada me gustara mucho (En serio, creo que estoy enamorada), me hubiera gustado leer algunas palabras de quien sea me la haya regalado.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es todo —dije guardando la estrella de mar en mi bolsillo —Si me disculpan tengo a un hijo de Apolo con quien disculparme así que…

—¡Espera! —gritó Emily, quien estaba más cerca del cofre —Hay una última nota aquí.

En efecto, en el fondo del cofre había una sola hoja de papel doblada a la mitad. Emily se agacho y la recogió.

—Summer Solace —leyó el nombre. Summer levanto su mirada con un semblante confundido. Se acercó a Emily y tomó la hoja de entre sus dedos. Ella la leyó rápidamente, riendo entre dientes un par de veces.

—¿Qué dice? —le preguntó Bianca. Summer rio un poco, se aclaró la garganta y leyó en vos alta.

— _M'little sunshine: —_ solo eso recibió varias cejas arqueadas, y me pregunté silenciosamente como sería el resto de la carta — _Como habrás notado, no recibiste nada en el cofre como los demás. Y antes de que pienses que no me importas (Porque SI me importas) voy a explicar por qué. Cuando te vi por primera vez –tú y Bianca eran unas bebés adorables- enseguida supe que ibas a ser una de las mejores arqueras de tu edad (Y deberías confiar en mi con todo eso de que soy el dios de la profecía) así que en ese momento te di un arco que se escondería como un broche. Este arco solo se activaría cuando lo empezaras a necesitar, porque créeme, nadie quiera a un bebé con un arco y flechas mortales.  
Así que sal al mundo y patea traseros con tu arco, yo estaré contigo en cada tiro._  
 _Sinceramente,  
Tu (asombroso y genial) abuelo Apolo.  
PS: dile a Bianca de parte abuelo Apolo que si un chico se le acerca, le dé con un flecha en las partes privadas. Ella sabrá a quien me refiero;) _

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Bianca en esto último. Le agradecí a los dioses que Brian no estuviera aquí, se notaba que le gustaba mucho Bianca.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes? —le preguntó Dove a Nick y Emily. Ellos no habían recibido regalos como los demás y me sentí egoísta por no haber pensado en eso, pero Emily negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupen por nosotros, no estamos indefensos —dijo Emily acercándose a lo que creo era su baúl y sacó un arco hecho con algo que parecía madera oscura y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Nick giro una moneda en el aire y se convirtió en una espada de oro. —Entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

 **—** **O — O — O — O — O — O— O — O — O — O — O —**

No estaba muy segura de que le iba a decir, pero debía de haber una forma de pedirle perdón a Dallas. Mi orgullo me decía que me diera media vuelta y esperara a que _él_ se disculpara conmigo, pero por una vez en mi vida decidí ignorarlo.

Después de haber hablado con mis primos por unos buenos quince minutos sobre la profecía que Pearl había encontrado en el libro y nuestros planes para salir del campamento, salí lo más rápidamente de la cabaña trece hacia donde tal vez estaba Dallas.

Lo encontré sentado frente a su cabaña rasgando las cuerdas de una guitarra acústica, sacándole una suave melodía. Tenía una expresión ligeramente triste en su rostros, lo que hiso que me sintiera aun peor. Ignorando la última advertencia que me dio mi cabeza de irme, me senté a su lado.

Si se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, entonces no lo demostró. Me di cuenta que las notas que tocaba no eran al azar, eran más bien las de una canción (Una muy deprimente, si querías mi opinión)

—Hola —le dije en un poco más de un susurro. Sentí que Dallas se tensó junto a mí.

—Hola —dijo de la misma forma. Su silencio me dijo que estaba esperando a que yo dijera algo.

—Te debo una disculpa —le dije apretando los puños en mi regazo. Dallas dejo de tocar su guitarra y levantó la mirada.

—Yo también te debo una disculpa. No debí de haberte presionado ni ser tan insoportable.

—Y yo no debí de haberte gritado o haber actuado como una niña malcriada, así que los siento.

Dallas sonrió. —Disculpa aceptada.

—Igualmente.

Hubo otro silencio en el que Dallas siguió tocando la guitarra. Después de un minuto Dallas habló de nuevo.

—¿Asi que te vas a ir? —mis ojos se abrieron mucho con sorpresa. Dallas me miró y se echó a reír. —Summer no es muy discreta, pero descuida, creo que yo soy el único que se dio cuenta. Algunos de mis hermanos están demasiado llenos de sí mismos.

—Si —dije respondiendo a su pregunta inicial —Sé que es una locura, pero es lo único que podemos hacer para ayudar.

—No es una locura —dijo —Yo haría exactamente lo mismo si mi mamá fuera secuestrada.

—¿Así que… —dije un poco insegura —no vas a decirle a nadie?

—No —dijo simplemente —Solo cuídate mucho y no dejes que los monstruos te maten.

—Sí, claro, porque si no me dices voy a dejar que los monstruos me maten.

—Ja ja, que graciosa —dijo sarcásticamente, después apretó los labios como hace papá cuando suprime la risa —Aunque, si vas a dormir con otras personas presentes además de tu hermana, te recomiendo que te duermas con la boca cerrada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le dije. Dallas dejo salir una pequeña risa.

—Es que babeas cuando duermes.

* * *

 **Probablemente la proxima ves que suba capitulo sea en 2016 asi que pasen una feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo. Coman mucho, por que yo si lo voy a hacer y mis mejor deseos:D**


	10. Capitulo 10

**COMPUTADORA NUEVA! Primero que nada feliz Año Nuevo Navidad Whoho! Tengo unas cuentas noticias: Hace poco cumplí años, así que yei, feliz cumpleaños a mi *arroja confeti sobre su cabeza* Como ya dije tengo computadora nueva así que discúlpenme si hay faltas de ortografía, aun no me acostumbro muy bien al teclado. Perdon par haberme tardado con este capitulo, pero ya saben que se necesita instalar el Word y no había tenido mucho tiempo para eso.**

 **Pero finalmente esta aquí el capitulo 10, asi que weee.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Capitulo X: Fuera del Campamento**

Lo único visible en la cabaña tres era lo que alumbraba la linterna de Pearl. Mi hermana metía las últimas cosas en una mochila negra.

En ella solo había unas cuantas ropas, dracmas, dinero mortal, néctar y ambrosia. Dallas, según había dicho, había roto sus principios para conseguir esto último robándolo de la enfermería. "Mándame un Mensaje Iris si necesitas algo. Cuídate Jackson" me había dicho mientras me lo entregaba. Seguramente sorprendiéndolo, arrojé mis bazos alrededor de él y lo abrasé como si esa fuera la última vez que lo iba ver, lo que tal vez podría pasar.

En la cena, mis primos y yo nos lanzábamos miradas constantemente, algunas reconfortantes y otras como pidiendo ayuda. Dove se había sentado con sus compañeros de la cabaña diez para "despedirse indirectamente" o algo así. Summer se había sentado junto a Dallas y ella le hablaba en voz baja usando mucho sus manos mientras lo hacía.

Antes de dirigirnos a la cabaña, mire por última vez a Quirón y a la tía Rachel y sentí una punzada de culpa por desobedecerlos, pero me recordé rápidamente que era necesario y seguí caminando.

Deje salir un suspiro cuando mire alrededor de la cabaña. No había muchas cosas mías en el campamento, de hecho, lo único _mío_ era la ropa rasgada que traía puesta cuando llegue aquí (lo que incluía mi camiseta de _Doctor Who_ que iba a extrañar mucho) y el dije que se convertía en espada. Me lleve la mano al cuello para asegurarme que seguía ahí. Después de actuar paranoicamente todo el día pensando que iba a perderlo, Hope insistió en unirlo a una cadena para usarlo como collar. Ahora la delgada cadena de metal quedaba envuelta en el mango de mi espada (A quien decidí llamar "Altea") pero eso era mejor a perderla.

—Ya está —susurró Pearl. Cerró la mochila y se la tendió a Brian, quien se la colgó en la espalda. Estaba a punto de dirigirme a la puerta cuando Brian me detuvo sujetándome del antebrazo.

—Por ahí no, —dijo mitad susurrando mitad gritando —si otro campista está despierto podrían vernos desde una ventana.

Me jaló del brazo dirigiéndome hacia una de las ventanas traseras, de las que se podía ver el mar perfectamente y la abrió.

—Señoritas —dijo burlonamente mientras hacia una reverencia. Sacudiendo la cabeza divertidamente, pase una pierna por la ventana, después a otra y salté el medio metro que había entre mis pies y el césped. Brian me siguió y después ayudo a Pearl a bajar.

Pearl se quitó las manos de Brian de encima tan pronto la dejó el suelo.

—Puedo bajar sola, muchas gracias —le dijo malhumoradamente. Brian la miró como si fuera la cosa más tierna del mundo y le revolvió el cabello.

—¿Hacia dónde, gruñona? —le dijo Brian. Pearl entrecerró los ojos en su dirección pero dijo seguramente.

—Esta mañana acordamos un lugar de encuentro. Por aquí. —dijo y empezó a caminar hacia el comedor.

Cuando Pearl estaba a unos pasos de distancia de nosotros, Brian me lanzó una mirada y me susurró:

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

—Pearl odia que la traten como bebé o que la protejan. Deberías saberlo, llevas más de dos semanas viviendo con ella. —. Brian se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca presto mucha atención. —miró a Pearl un segundo —aunque debería aprender a ser más abierta al respecto. Sé que no necesita que la protejan, es la niña de once años más feroz que he visto en mi vida, pero va a llegar un momento en que no va a poder hacerlo sola.

Reí un poco ―Feroz se le queda corto.

—Dímelo a mí. Hoy me amenazó con una daga que sacó de quien-sabe-donde por haber pisado uno de sus planos. Juro que casi me mata.

—Deberías verla cuando hay una araña a un radio de tres metros.

—Oh, la he visto. Un día entre a la cabaña y la encontré sobre su cama con un zapato en una mano gritando MÁTALA.

Ambos reímos silenciosamente y Pearl nos miró sospechosamente.

—Quiero estar ahí antes del amanecer, avancen más rápido —dijo solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucháramos. Brian y yo compartimos una mirada y la apartamos rápidamente para no reírnos. Aceleramos el paso y rápidamente estábamos en el comedor.

Matt, Dove, Bianca, Summer y Emily a estaban ahí sentados en la mesa de Zeus. Dove y Summer habían decidido dormir en las cabañas con sus hermanos para que así fuera más fácil salir sin que otros campistas se dieran cuenta. Me pregunté cómo le estaba yendo a Hope y a Aiden, quienes obligatoriamente tenían que compartir cabaña con alguien. Le recé a los dioses para que pudieran escaparse sin que los hijos de Hefesto se dieran cuenta y para que Nick encontrara una forma de salir de la Gran Casa inadvertido.

Mis primos suspiraron aliviados cuando nos vieron llegar. Brian dejo la mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó.

—Estoy preocupada de que no logren salir ―dijo Emily mientras pasaba los dedos nerviosamente sobre el arco que había visto antes en la cabaña trece.

—Tranquila —dijo Bianca —Si hay algo que saben hacer los Valdez es salir de los problemas, en este caso de la cabaña nueve. Es Nick el que me preocupa.

―Lo hará —dije sin siquiera pensarlo. —Estoy segura.

—Eso espero ―dijo Matt. Sus manos estaban dentro de sus sudadera, pero noté que su antebrazo se tensó.

—Si no logran iremos a dormir y mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo. —le dije. Matt asintió, pero no se veía más relajado. Dove lo miró y puso los ojos es blanco.

—Miren —dijo Summer y señaló en dirección a las cabañas. Una figura negra acaba de cruzar el lago y ahora rodeaba las cabañas. La mayoría de nosotros se tensó he incluso algunos llevaron sus manos a sus armas, pero me relajé cuando reconocí a Nick con una mochila deportiva en la espalda. Cuando llegó a nosotros, pasó sus ojos por la mesa.

—Vamos a esperar cinco minutos, —dijo Matt antes de que Nick pudiera decir algo —si no llegan nos iremos a las cabañas e intentaremos mañana.

Nick lo miró por unos segundos. Estaba oscuro, las sombras en su rostro le hacían ver mayor y oscuro de una manera escalofriante, como el villano e una película. El y Matt se mantuvieron la mirada hasta que finalmente Nick asintió firmemente y se sentó junto a mi dejando su mochila en la mesa.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunté para matar el tiempo. Matt me respondió.

—Tengo una idea, pero aún no se si podamos usarla, tendremos que averiguarlo más tarde.

—¿Incluye actuar como griegos irracionales? —preguntó Nick.

—Algo así —le dijo Matt. Ninguno de los griegos en la mesa pareció haberse ofendido por el comentario de Nick. Al menos yo no me ofendí, sé que soy irracional.

—Bueno, independientemente de si tu… idea funcione o no, Emily y yo creemos que un lugar para empezar seria la isla de Alcatraz.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, parte de mi dándole vueltas a como llegaríamos solos a Alcatraz y la otra notando cuanto tiempo juntos pasaban Nick y Emily.

—Escuchamos en el Campamento Júpiter que uno de los lugares donde había más poder de Gea era en Alcatraz —responde Emily en lugar de Nick.

—Creemos que ese sería el lugar donde Gea despertará —dijo Nick moviendo las manos mientras hablaba. Cuando las reposó finalmente en la mesa, su mano izquierda accidentalmente cayó sobre la mía, lo que hiso que sintiera electricidad corriendo desde mi muñeca hasta mi hombro. Mis mejillas ardieron. Nick apartó su mano con un rápido "lo siento" entre dientes.

Puse los codos en la mesa apoyando mi mentón en las palmas de mis manos y presioné mis dedos fríos contra mis mejillas calientes en un intento de hacer que desaparezca el rubor.

—Pero la isla de Alcatraz siempre está llena de turistas, —apuntó Pearl —¿cómo es que la Madre Tierra podría despertar ahí sin que los mortales lo notaran?

—La Niebla probablemente lo alteraría —respondió Emily, tal vez inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su tatuaje de SPQR —no tengo idea que es lo que verían los mortales, pero de ninguna forma verían a la divina Gea saliendo de la tierra.

Vi a Pearl bufar burlonamente y no pude evitar sonreír por el comentario de Emily.

De repente la sonrisa se borró de mis labios.

—De algo que si estoy segura es de que va a haber una guerra —dije seriamente. Bianca se mordió el labio inferior y miró alrededor.

—¿Creen que… pelearan los campistas? —dijo inciertamente.

—Por supuesto —dijo Summer —Según las historias lo han hecho antes. Pero por ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en liberar a nuestros padres. Ellos sabrán que hacer. Tienen —bajó la mirada a su regazo —experiencia en esto después de todo.

Matt miró su reloj.

—Supongo que todo eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

Estiré mi cabeza lo suficiente para ver que ya eran casi las 3:00 AM. Ms ojos se sentían un poco pesados y cada vez que los cerraba por mucho tiempo me dolía la cabeza, pero la adrenalina de lo que estaba pasando me mantenía despierta. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Summer bostezar en su puño.

Nos quedamos quietos por un minuto más hasta que Matt bajó su brazo y se dispuso a levantarse, los demás siguiéndole rápidamente hasta que una familiar y traviesa voz dijo susurrando a nuestras espaldas.

—No iban a irse sin nosotros ¿Verdad?

Aiden y Hope estaban detrás de Matt, había estado tan concentrada en el reloj y en no quedarme dormida que no noté cuando llegaron.

—Sentimos haber tardado tanto —dijo Hope —pero al parecer uno de nuestros compañeros de cabaña decidió tener insomnio justo esta noche y se la pasó armando cosas en su cama hasta que se quedó dormido hace como diez minutos.

—Y después de eso Hope esperó ocho minutos para "asegurarse que estaba dormido" —agregó Aiden haciendo comillas en el aire. Hope pareció ofendida.

—¡Solo quería estar segura! —. Aiden hiso un movimiento con la mano en señal de que quería dejar el tema.

Nick le informó rápidamente sobre la teoría que tenían los romanos sobre Alcatraz y rápidamente estábamos listos para irnos. Mirando por última vez el pabellón, caminé detrás de Nick por un camino que ya habíamos señalado.

Esa mañana, discutíamos sobre los diferentes "caminos de escape" que podíamos usar, y al confundirnos muchas veces de donde estaba que, Bianca tomó exasperada una hoja de papel y, sin siquiera pestañear, dibujó rápidamente un mapa del Campamento Mestizo. Después de quedarnos unos segundos por lo verdaderamente hermoso que era el dibujo de Bianca, ambos Matt y Nick marcaban con plumones de diferentes colores los diferentes caminos que ellos creían adecuados. Finalmente todos nos pusimos de acuerdo con el mismo.

Summer y Bianca caminaban al frente ya que eran las que se manejaban mejor en la oscuridad (No tengo idea porque). Pasamos corriendo el área de las cabañas para después cruzar el uno de los ríos que unía al lago de canoas con el mar por un puente. Pasamos el anfiteatro y la cancha de voleibol para después llegar al gran pino. La Gran Casa estaba a solo unos metros de nosotros y pude notar la punzada de culpa de nuevo en mi pecho. A pesar de que pasaba mitad del tiempo preocupada y mitad presionándome a mí misma en los entrenamientos, en serio había disfrutado el tiempo que pasé en el Campamento Mestizo, y la mayoría de los campistas habían tratado de hacerme sentir bien y tranquila a pesar de que había una posibilidad que ahora fuera huérfana.

No dudé ni un segundo que iba a extrañar ese lugar.

Antes de que la duda se apoderara de mí, crucé los bordes del campamento.

La seguridad y acojo que había sentido las últimas dos semanas desapareció en seguida. Las palabras de Brian se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza: " _Sería suicidio. Los monstruos inmediatamente te encontrarían y sin una preparación adecuada estarías muerto en menos de un día_ "

Quería regresar de nuevo a la calidez de mi cabaña, pero ya no podía, no sin antes lograr lo que me había obligado a salir en primer lugar. Me obligué a tranquilizarme y a recordarme que Altea colgaba en mi cuello y que yo no estaba indefensa.

Giré hacia Matt. Mis pensamientos parecían también pasar por su cabeza.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan? —le dije. Él tomó un respiro y señaló algo detrás de mí.

—Míralo por ti misma —. Frunciendo el ceño, me di media vuelta. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. A unos metros del pino, había cuatros autos casi perfectamente alineados. Mi mente viajó hasta cuando bajaba de uno de los autos blancos, empapada por la lluvia y mi mente hecha un desastre.

—Ni siquiera recordaba que estaban aquí —dijo Hope y caminó lentamente hacia el auto rojo.

—Recordé que nuestros padres corrieron en esa dirección —dijo Matt y apuntó hacia la izquierda —y según Rachel desaparecieron a doscientos metros del campamento, por lo que tal vez llegaron al bosque. Eso significa que no pudieron regresar, así que llegué a la conclusión que sus autos seguían aquí.

—Si no supiera mejor, pensaría que eres un hijo de Atenea —dijo Brian, claramente impresionado, pero no estaba muy segura si eso era un cumplido viniendo de un hijo de Poseidón.

Matt parecía pensar lo mismo porque dijo inseguramente —Mmm… ¿gracias?

—Falla en tu plan, genio —dijo Aiden —¿Quién va a conducir?

—Matt y yo podemos hacerlo —dijo Nick. Todos giraron a él inmediatamente.

—¿En serio? —dije. Matt se encogió de hombros.

—Ambos tenemos permiso para conducir.

—Si, en compañía de un adulto, Matthew —le dijo Dove.

—No creo que esto sea buena idea —dijo Emily en voz baja.

—Yo tampoco, pero qué opción tenemos —dijo Nick.

Matt caminó hacia la puerta del conductor de uno de los autos blancos, el del tío Jason, y puso su mano sobre la manija. Por un momento tuve miedo de que no estuviera abierta y que haríamos después ¿Romper una ventana?, pero tan pronto como Matt jaló la manija, se oyó un _click_ y la puerta se abrió. Matt se tiró boca abajo sobre el asiento y buscó algo en el suelo del auto. Se levantó y en la mano tenía un manojo de llaves con una foto de un Matt de cuatro años cargando a Dove de un año en forma de llavero.

Matt la observó de cerca.

—¿Esta es la mejor foto que papá pudo encontrar? Parece que estoy a punto de dormirme.

—Nos vemos adorables, Matt, ahora enciende el auto —le dijo su hermana poniendo los ojos en blanco. Matt entrecerró los ojos pero se sentó en el asiento y puso las llaves en el contacto.

Hope se acercó de nuevo al auto del tío Leo.

—Usa este, Nick. Papá siempre saca las llaves del contacto después de encender el auto y las pone en la guantera.

Nick asintió, abrió el auto y saco las llaves de la guantera. El auto se encendió con un suave ronroneo.

—Okey ¿En dónde se va a ir cada quien?

Después de discutir un poco, porque no podemos ser una familia sin discutir, estaba presionada contra la ventana izquierda del auto del tío Jason. La pequeña Pearl estaba presionada contra Brian y yo, y Bianca casi sentada en el regazo de Brian. Ella hacia todo lo posible para pegarse a la ventana derecha del auto y terminar con la posición incómoda en la que había terminado. Matt conducía y Dove estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

En el auto rojo, Emily se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Hope, Aiden y Summer iban a ser los suertudos que no estarían apretados contra otra persona o una ventana.

Al final, casi todos estaban dentro de un auto y listos para partir, excepto Aiden. El miraba el camino con los ojos entrecerrados y le temblaban las manos.

—¿Aiden? —dijo Hope lentamente.

—Okey díganme si estoy loco porque eso tendría mucho sentido —dijo Aiden sin apartar los ojos de la carretera —pero en este momento esta parte de la calle se está incendiando.

 _Okey, si estás loco_ pensé, pero decidí no decir nada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hope una vez que salió de auto y se paró junto a su hermano, mirando en la misma dirección.

—Bueno, hay como un camino de fuego justo en la mitad de la carretera y no puedo ver donde termina —giró hacia Hope —¿Ya me volví loco, verdad Hopee?

—No lo creo, pero nadie más lo ve.

—¡Ya se lo que pasa! —exclamó Pearl y saltó de su asiento, haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza. Ni pareció darse cuenta y pasó sobre mí para salir de auto. —Hay una parte de la Gran Profecía que no entendí cuando la leí, pero creo que ahora sé que significa.

Se alisó un poco el cabello y continuó. — _Un camino que los guiará a su destino —_ recitó de memoria —Tengo la sospecha que ese camino que ve Aiden es del que habla la profecía.

—Te saltaste una parte, linda —dijo Matt — _Los ojos del que venciendo fue vencido_ …

—Que yo recuerde nunca "vencí mientras fui vencido" como es eso posible de todos modos —dijo Aiden.

—Tu no, pero el tío Leo si —intervino Nick y también salió del auto.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Aiden y Hope al mismo tiempo. Emily se pasó al asiento del conductor y saco la cabeza por la ventana y sacó la cabeza por la ventana.

—Es una parte de la historia que no les contamos —dijo —El tío Leo de hecho murió en la guerra contra los gigantes.

Los ojos y la boca de Hope se abrieron mucho mientras que Aiden solo se veía paralizado.

—Pe-pero, papá está vivo. ¿Cómo es que pudo haber… —dijo Hope, pero no pudo terminar.

—Traía con él la Cura del Físico, la que puede incluso resucitar a los muertos. El murió venciendo a Gea, así que la profecía puede referirse a él.

—Y Aiden, al ser su hijo, tal vez también puede ver el "camino" —terminó Pearl.

Aiden parecía estar procesando lo que había escuchado, frunciendo el ceño varias veces.

De seguro los Valdez necesitaban tiempo para aceptar que su padre había estado, bueno, muerto, pero me di cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo.

—Oigan, lo lamento, pero si no nos vamos ahora, de seguro los hijos de Apolo nos verán cuando se despierten para hacer su saludo al Sol.

Summer se vio ofendida —Ellos no…

—Mi punto es que ya tenemos que irnos —le interrumpí.

Aiden asintió y estaba a punto de entrar al asiento trasero del auto rojo, pero Nick lo detuvo.

—Si lo que dicen es cierto, entonces tu eres nuestro guía —Aiden se vio un poco nervioso, pero asintió de nuevo.

Al final acordamos que Aiden iría en el asiento delantero del auto del tío Leo mientras Nick conducía y Matt los seguiría. Todos entramos de nuevo a los autos.

Toque el hombro de Matt para llamar su atención. —Si sabes conducir ¿Verdad?

Matt me sonrió pero no respondió nada. Tragué saliva pesadamente y, solo por seguridad, me sujeté firmemente del asiento. Finalmente, Matt y Nick arrancaron.

Debí de haber supuesto que el camino no sería completamente fácil, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

Matt no conducía perfectamente, pero tampoco era peligroso. Nick de repente daba vueltas inesperadas que no me parecían legales, peo nadie lo notaba lo notaba, así que no me preocupé.

Después de media hora de camino, Matt trató de convencernos de que durmiéramos un poco. Al principio me negué, pero mis ojos ardiendo por la falta de sueño esta noche renegaron y terminé profundamente dormida con mi cabeza contra la ventana.

Hacía días que no había tenidos sueños extraños que reclamaran mi atención, y eso era demasiado bueno para durar. En mi sueño estaba en un lugar húmedo y oscuro, con moho en las paredes y telarañas por todos lados. Escuché un rugido viniendo a la vuelta del pasillo e instintivamente me aparté. No tenía idea de quien lo había provocado y tampoco quería saberlo.

Corrí hacia el otro lado del pasillo mientras trataba de averiguar en donde estaba. No se parecía a ningún lugar en el que hubiera estado antes (Gracias a los dioses, ese lugar era horrible) Seguí corriendo hasta que una escena frente a mí me detuvo. Había tres hombres parados en una habitación, aunque no eran exactamente hombres; eran más grandes y corpulentos, los tres vestidos con antiguas armaduras griegas.

El que parecía mayor tenia barba y cabello blanco, con un corte militar. Su rostro estaba cubierto de profundas cicatrices y sus ojos eran claros y fríos como un glaciar. Su armadura era negra como una pesadilla con solo un diamante en el pecho; a su lado había una grande espada que con solo verla se me puso el pelo de punta. Quien estaba a su izquierda era muy parecido a él, solo que su cabello era negro y, al igual que su barba, era largo y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su armadura era igual de negra con lo que parecían estrellas grabadas en ellas. Traía puesto un casco con cuernos de carnero, lo que me hubiera resultado gracioso si el hombre no me inspirara tanto temor. Cuando miré al último tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para poder verlo bien, pues emanaba más brillo que el sol. A diferencia de los otros dos, su armadura era dorada y cegadora. Sus ojos eran como soles en miniatura e incluso su piel brillaba.

Me recordé a mí misma que estaba soñando antes de acercarme a ellos. Emanaban poder y no me da vergüenza admitir que me daban escalofríos. El Sr. Brilla-Brilla se acercaba amenazadoramente al Sr. Oscuridad con su mano en el mango de su espada.

—¿Acaso estas dudando de mis planes, Crio?

—Solo dudaría si pensara que fallara, y por supuesto será así. Ni siquiera imagino porque te pusieron al mando. Después de todo nunca fuiste el más inteligente.

El Sr. Brilla-Brilla entornó sus ojos hacia el Sr. Oscuridad (Crio, supongo) y después giró hacia el tercer hombre.

—Creo que incluso hubiera sido mejor que estuviera Japeto aquí en lugar de él.

Crio empuñó su espada y la apuntó al cuello del hombre dorado.

—No te atrevas a compararme con ese traidor, Hyperion —le dijo en una voz silenciosamente peligrosa. Hyperion le dio una sonrisa socarrona.

—Tu juguetito no me asusta, hermano. Pero si quieres jugar… —Hyperion saco también su espada en un instante y ambos parecían listos para pelear hasta que el tercero los detuvo con una expresión exasperada.

—¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como dos niños inmaduros? En caso de que no lo recuerden —señaló con la cabeza una celda que había a su derecha —hay un tema más importante que tenemos que discutir.

Hyperion dejo su espada de mala gana —Sin ella no lograran pelear. Nuestro querido sobrino estará demasiado ocupado buscándola.

—No creo que le importe tanto —dijo el tercero escépticamente.

—Oh, créeme, lo hace, Ceo —dijo Hyperion —Con ella desaparecida, la profecía no podrá llevarse a cabo.

Mi curiosidad hiso que me acercará solo unos pasos hacia la celda cuando un grito hiso que se me helará el corazón.

—¡POR FAVOR SACAME DE AQUÍ! —era la voz aguda y desesperada de una mujer. Hyperion se acercó a la celda y golpeo con su brazo los barrotes con mucha fuerza.

—Juro que si no dejas de gritar voy a cortarte en mil pedazos y los arrojare a lo más profundo del Tártaro. —la voz no volvió a gritar, pero aun podía escuchar pequeños sollozos viniendo de la celda.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer eso —dijo Ceo —Seguramente eso sería suficiente venganza —sonrió oscuramente. Mi respiración se quedó atrapada en mi garganta. Había visto esa sonrisa antes. Era la misma sonrisa brillante que había visto tantas veces adornando la cara de Summer.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ello —dijo Hyperion —Si intenta escapar, su guardián terminará con ella.

Como contestación, el mismo rugido que había escuchado antes se escuchó de nuevo, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Cuando miré de nuevo, los tres hombres se habían ido. Dudosamente me acerque hacia la celda. Lo que vi hizo que perdiera el aliento.

Había una mujer encadenada a la pared, su cabello sucio y su rostro cubierto de sangre dorada. Su _quitón_ blanco estaba hecho girones; estaba descalza y alrededor de sus tobillos también había grilletes.

Levantó su mirada y puedo jurar que sus ojos hinchados me miraron directamente.

—¡Ayúdame! —gritó desesperadamente. Volvió a abrir su boca pero lo que salió fue la voz de mi prima Bianca.

—Athene —abrí los ojos y parpadee varias veces. Bianca estaba sacudiendo mi hombro y repetía mi nombre. El sol ya había salido y había esa frescura de la mañana que siempre me gustaba mucho. No habíamos detenido en una gasolinera donde también había un mini-súper —Nick y yo vamos a bajar a comprar algo para comer ¿Quieres algo?

Bostecé y asentí con la cabeza. Después de decirle que me trajera lo que sea, Bianca salió del auto.

Pearl se tallaba los ojos y Dove dijo que iria al baño publico y tambien salió del auto. Matt me miró a ver sobre su hombro.

—¿Dormiste bien? —me preguntó. Su voz se oía cansada y sus ojos parecían pesados.

—Sí, bueno, algo… —dije insegura. Matt frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo. Suspiré. No estaba muy entusiasmada por repetir mi sueño, pero sabía que era importante, así que tenía que contarlo lo quisiera o no.

Miré por la ventana. Nick y Bianca ya le estaba pagando a la cajera por unas bosas de frituras y un sándwich, también había un perro callejero dormitando junto a la puerta. Cuando Bianca y Nick salieron de la tienda el perro levantó su cabeza y olfateó sus compas.

No pensé que eso fuera anormal, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde que el perro en realidad estaba olfateando a Bianca. Que estaba creciendo antinaturalmente y que una segunda cabeza estaba saliendo de su cuello.

* * *

 **Antes de terminar tengo algunas preguntas para ustedes y en serio me gustaría escuchar sus respuestas:  
¿Cuál es su personaje favorito hasta ahora?  
¿A quien shippean juntos?  
¿Qué creen que significan las profecías?**


	11. Capitulo 11

**VOLVI! No he subido capitulo en tanto tiempo porque A)No se me ocurria que escribir B)EXAMENES y C)Tuve que buscar mucha información porque no tenia idea a donde ir.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

 **Capitulo XI: Ortro y Harrisburg**

Bianca y Nick inmediatamente dejaron caer las bolsas de plástico y sacaron sus espadas. Yo, me avergüenza admitir, tarde un poco más en reaccionar. Lo primero que quise saber es que creatura era… _eso_.

El perro había crecido tanto que ahora era tan grande como una casa de tres pisos y era como la mezcla de un dóberman y un rottweiler, tenía dientes de al menos veinte centímetros que fácilmente podrían atravesarme como mantequilla. Sus dos cabezas gruñían en diferentes direcciones. Cuando traté de averiguar que creatura era, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Cerbero, el perro guardián de Hades, pero recordé que Cerbero tenía tres cabezas, y definitivamente este perro no tenía intención de que le creciera otra.

Mi subconsciente me dio una bofetada y me quitó de mi asombro. En un instante estaba fuera del auto con Altea en mi mano. Los demás también ya estaban afuera, Summer y Emily tenían sus arcos tensados.

Pearl se paró junto a mí con su daga en mano. Tragó saliva y susurró:

—Es Ortro. Hermano de Cerbero.

Brian abrió sus ojos de par en par, la palabra "No" quedándose atascada en sus labios. _Los nombres tienen_ poder recordé que alguien dijo en el campamento. No tuve tiempo de recordarlo bien cuando Ortro giró su cabeza hacia nosotros.

Summer y Emily soltaron las flechas de sus arcos, pero estas no parecían hacer daño alguno, simplemente rebotaban en la piel del monstruo. Dove en ese momento salio del baño de mujeres y se quedó paralizada, en un segundo Ortro le gruñía a Dove. Ella saco se daga d su cinturón y lo esquivó lo mejor que pudo, haciendo que Ortro fallara por unos centímetros. Matt inmediatamente corrió hacia ella y blandió su espada. La hoja de oro visiblemente rozó el hocico de Otro, pero pasó lo mismo que con las flechas: la espada rebotó en la piel del monstruo como si fuera hecha de metal. Dove trataba de apuñalar la piel sensible de Ortro sin ningún resultado.

—¿Alguna idea? —le susurré a Pearl. Al fin había entendido porque mamá y papá siempre querían que supiera _todo_ sobre a mitología griega, y me arrepentí de nunca haber escuchado. Afortunadamente, Pearl seguramente recordaba todo.

Mi hermana apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Mientras esperaba a Pearl, vi como Nick y Bianca se les unieron a Matt y a Dove en la pelea contra Ortro mientras Summer y Emily seguían lanzando flechas. Nada parecía detenerlo, pero lo distraía lo suficiente para que no matara a nadie. Hope y AIden estaban detrás del auto el tío Leo hablando agitadamente mientras sacaban diferentes objetos del cinturón de herramientas.

—Antes era guardia del rebaño de Gerión, hasta que Heracles lo mató enterrándole una clava.

—Bueno, no tenemos una clava —dije, bromeando sin humor.

—Y tampoco parece que podamos enterrarle nada —intervino Brian detrás de nosotros. En cuanto la primera palabra salió de su boca, la gigante cabeza de Ortro giró hacia Brian y olfateó el aire. Soltando un gruñido, pareció olvidar a todos y se dirigió hacia Brian.

Todos tuvieron que apartarse para que las patas de Ortro, grande como una mesa, no los pisaran.

Los ojos verdes de Brian se abrieron mucho y nos empujó lejos de el a Pearl y a mí.

—Aléjense de aquí —nos dijo firmemente.

—¿Qué?

—Háganlo —repitió. Sin esperar nuestra respuesta, salió corriendo hacia la gasolinera. Algunos mortales apartaron sus autos mientras Brian corría lo más rápido de lo que nunca había visto nadie correr, hasta que finalmente lo acorraló. Los demás llegaron a su lado y trataron de encontrar un punto sensible.

—Es el único hijo directo de un dios —explicó Pearl, su voz agitada —Su esencia es más fuerte que la de todos nosotros.

Uno de los trabajadores de la gasolinera estaba hablando agitadamente por un teléfono y vi a varios autos saliendo rápidamente de la gasolinera. No sabía que es lo que la Niebla les estaba enseñando, pero no me sorprendería si el tipo le estuviera hablando a la policía.

El mito de Ortro fue lentamente regresando a mi mente. Hércules lo había matado con una clava, pero nosotros no podíamos apuñalarlo con nada, a menos que solo pudiera ser matado en un área específica….

—¡Emily, Summer, apunten a su vientre! —ambas intercambiaron miradas cuestionadoras, pero hicieron lo que dije. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando una de las flechas de Emily se enterró en ligeramente en el vientre de Ortro, pero al no tener la fuerza necesaria, con los movimientos frenéticos del perro cayó al pavimento. —Pearl, ve con Hope y Aiden y diles que solo podemos apuñalar su vientre, ayúdales a penar en algo —le dije a mi hermana. Ella se vio reacia, pero al final asintió y corrió hacia los Valdez.

Apreté con fuerza el mango de Altea y corrí hacia el grupo que combatía con Ortro. Esquivaban los dientes y las garras del monstruo mientras trataban de buscar un punto donde pudieran apuñalarlo sin éxito. La mayoría ya tenía cortes sangrantes en varias partes del cuerpo. Justo cuando llegue, una de sus patas golpeo a Dove en el estómago con tanta fuerza que la mando volando. Su camiseta del Campamento Mestizo terminó rasgada y revelaban unos rasguños que empezaban a sangrar. Terminó tirada en el pavimento con un sonoro golpe. Matt inmediatamente dejo de luchar y corrió hasta su hermana.

—Matt, hay néctar y ambrosia en mi mochila —le dijo Bianca con la voz entrecortada del cansancio. Matt asintió firmemente y corrió bastante rápido para traer cargada a una niña de trece años hacia el auto blanco.

—Solo pueden dañarlo en el vientre —dije y Ortro giró esta vez hacia mí. Aunque sabía que era inútil, mi instinto fue inmediatamente blandir la espada. Con su saliva salpicaba en mi cara y su aliento a carne podrida que hacía que me lloraran los ojos era muy difícil recordar mis lecciones en el campamento: abajo; bloquea; gira la muñeca hacia la derecha, no a izquierda; gira más tu cuerpo o lastimaras tu brazo…

Brian estaba a mi lado en menos de un segundo mientras Nick y Bianca trataban de encontrar un punto donde pudieran apuñalar a Ortro.

Una persona pasó corriendo junto a mí. Era Matt. Seguía lanzando miradas inquietas hacia el lugar donde estaban los autos. Se paró junto a Nick y Bianca y convirtió su brazalete en espada, seguramente por seguridad. Estaba hablado directamente con Nick y Bianca pero aun podía escuchar sus conversaciones.

—¿Dónde está Dove? —preguntó Nick.

—Summer me dijo que ella iba a cuidarla. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza y estaba inconsciente, creo también que se rompió una costilla. Me dijo que ella era más apta para curarla —se detuvo un segundo. Imagine que la culpabilidad lo estaba atormentando. Después pareció haber recordado algo. —Me mandaron a decirles algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bianca

—¡ABAJO! —gritó esta vez hacia todos. La atención de Ortro esta vez regresó hacia Matt.

—¿Qué? —dije.

—Solo háganlo —Matt se mordió el labio nerviosamente —AHORA.

No lo pensé demasiado y simplemente me tiré al suelo, seguida por los demás. Con mis ojos en el pavimento, lo único que sentí fue algo volando sobre mi cabeza.

Levanté mi mirada y no encontré nada. Ortro ya no estaba ahí. Solo había un montón de polvo que el viento se estaba llevando, dejando solo una pequeña daga de bronce.

—¿Qué…

—¡Funcionó! —escuché la voz entusiasta de Aiden. Me tallé los ojos tratando de quitarme el polvo y vi a Hope, Aiden y Pearl corriendo hacia nosotros mientras Summer y Emily recogían apresuradamente las flechas que pudieran encontrar. Los mortales susurraban entre ellos.

—¿Qué funcionó? —le pregunté a Pearl una vez que llego a mi lado. No me respondió, solo sobre a su hombro a Hope con el pulgar. Hope tenía algo que parecía una resortera metálica en sus manos, unida con alambre plateado. En una extremidad estaba pegado un pedazo de vidrio más curvo de una lado que del otro.

—Lo acaban de construir —dijo Pearl con mucho asombro en su voz —y funcionó.

—Sacamos varias piezas del cinturón de papá —empezó a decir Aiden, casi saltando de emoción —Después basamos el diseño en una resortera que tenia de niño, el vidrio para mejor puntería fue idea de Hope.

—Es un vidrio cóncavo, lo que mejora la visión en un solo punto. —continuo Hope.

—¿Pero cómo sabían exactamente a qué punto apuntar? —pregunté —Bianca, Nick y Matt estuvieron intentando y aun no encontraban el punto.

Aiden rio un poco. —Culpa a Pearl y su no sana obsesión por los libros.

Pearl se sonrojó. Yo la miré incrédulamente.

—¿Trajiste libros? —Pearl empezó a torcer los dedos nerviosamente.

—No… bueno, tal vez… si —terminó aceptando con la cabeza baja. —Pero era solo por si acaso necesitábamos información de referencia.

—Bueno eso explica porque la mochila estaba más pesada de lo que debería —intervino Brian. Pearl le sonrió avergonzadamente. Después se compuso y continúo.

—El punto es que en uno de los libros había una imagen de una urna con la escena de la muerte de Ortro pintada, solo observe cuanto realismo tenía la pintura y la comparé con el lugar donde la flecha de Emily había rozado. Llegue a la conclusión de que solo podía ser apuñalado a unos cinco metros debajo del lomo en su lado izquierdo, justo en el centro. —Pearl habló rápida pero seguramente, dejándonos a todos con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Alguien más se siente como estúpido después de escucharla? —dijo Aiden. No niego que tenía razón, después de escuchar a mi hermana de once años hablar tan… inteligentemente, me sentía un tanto estúpida. Aunque tampoco podía culparla, después de todo ella era la más nieta de Atenea de las dos.

—Supongo que esto es tuyo —dijo Matt, recogió la daga que había visto anteriormente, con sorpresa me di cuenta que era la daga de Pearl. Matt la limpio en sus pantalones y se la entregó a mi hermana. Pearl le agradeció.

—Oigan, tenemos que irnos ya —intervino Nick. Todos asentimos y empezamos a dirigirnos a los autos, pero nos detuvieron.

—Ustedes no se van a ningún lado. —. Dos hombres, el trabajador que había visto hablando por teléfono y un hombre más bien vestido, nos habían tapado el camino mirándonos esternamente.

—¿Qué? —dije con confusión. Lo único que habíamos hecho fue matar a Ortro, pero ellos no deberían de haber visto eso, a menos que la Niebla… Oh no.

—¿Qué? —repitió el hombre bien vestido con incredulidad —Ustedes acaban de destruir ese camión de basura y golpearon a su pobre conductor ¿Y todavía te atreves a fingir indiferencia? —terminó dirigiéndose a mí.

—La policía estará aquí en cualquier momento, veremos que dicen sus padres sobre esto. —siguió el trabajador. Como si estuviera planeado, la sirena de una patrulla se escuchó a lo lejos. Miré a quien estaba junto a mí, Brian, con pánico. Consideré las probabilidades: no podrían contactar a nuestros padres, por lo que quedaríamos como huérfanos delincuentes sin hogar; todos somos menores de edad, así que lo peor que podrían hacer es ingresarnos a un tutelar infantil, lo que no sería tan malo como ir a pri… oh, ¿a quién engaño? No quiero ir a la cárcel, y menos por "destruir un camión de basura y golpear al conductor", esos suena ridículo.

La policía sonaba más cerca.

Antes de escuchar a mi primer instinto (llorar) Nick se adelantó con mirada resignada y por un momento creí que iba a entregarse a voluntad. Después miró como pidiendo disculpas a los dos hombres.

—Es por una buena causa —dijo y, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Nick noqueó a los hombres tan rápido que lo único que vi fue sus dos cuerpos cayendo al pavimento. Después se giró hacia nosotros.

—Rápido, estarán inconscientes por unos minutos. No creo que los demás mortales se tarden mucho en reaccionar —dijo, su voz sonando ligeramente nerviosa. Todos corrimos hacia los autos. Nick le hiso señas a Summer y Emily para que se apresuraran.

Dove estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, despierta pero viéndose débil. Sin ninguna duda visible, Matt pisó el acelerador a fondo.

Cuando estuvimos considerablemente alejados, miré por el parabrisas trasero y vi que la policía entró a la gasolinera. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, gire mi mirada de nuevo hacia el frente justo cuando Nick tomo una vuelta imprevista lanzándonos todos el lado izquierdo del auto. _Claro,_ recordé _el camino de fuego._

Desafortunadamente para mí, yo estaba justo en la ventana izquierda, por lo que el peso de Brian terminó sobre mí. Pero él ni parecía notar que me estaba aplastando, pues a Bianca, que por la prisa haba terminado junto a él, le pasó algo similar y terminó apoyada contra el hijo de Poseidón.

Mientras Bianca se enderezaba, Brian me miró, como diciéndome silenciosamente "¿Es en serio?". Yo sacudí la cabeza y me reí entre dientes de sus mejillas rojas. Solo a Brian le pasan estas cosas.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Dove? —preguntó Bianca preocupadamente.

—Mejor —respondió Dove débilmente, Matt estiró una mano y tomó la de su hermana, pero Dove la apartó rápidamente. —Mantén ambas manos en el volante, Matt, tu forma de conducir ya me da demasiado miedo.

Matt solo miró de lado a su hermana y por el retrovisor pude ver una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

—Bueno, eso fue interesante —dijo Summer, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que, seguramente por la prisa, Pearl ahora había terminado en el auto del tío Leo y en su lugar Summer estaba con nosotros.

—¿Eso crees? Es lo más aburrido que he hecho en mi vida —dijo Brian sarcásticamente. Summer lo miró por un momento como examinándolo y después le sonrió. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Por un momento había pensado que la sonrisa de Summer y Ceo era parecida, pero ahora me daba cuenta que era completamente idéntica. Con toda la conmoción que haba causado la aparición de Ortro, me había olvidado de mi extraño sueño.

—Matt —lo llamé sobre su hombro. El giró la mirada un milímetro hacia mí.

—¿Si?

—Antes de que pasara todo eso del perro monstruoso, estaba a punto de contarte algo. Me preguntaste si había dormido bien. La verdad es que tuve un sueño, aunque no estoy muy segura que solo fuera eso.

El primero en reaccionar como esperaba fue Brian, cuyo cuello parecía haber estado a punto de romperse si giraba su cabeza más rápido.

—¿Un sueño? —repitió. Asentí. —Normalmente los sueños de semidioses pueden mostrar visiones o apariciones. Si tuviste un sueño puede ser importante, así que cuenta.

Me quejé internamente. Mi sueño me había dejado un tanto perturbada y no tenía muchas ganas de repetirlo, pero resignada tomé un respiro y empecé.

Como casi cualquier sueño, había partes que no recordaba muy bien y otras que seguramente se quedarían en mi memoria para siempre, así que fue algo complicado contar todo. La imagen de la mujer encadenada seguramente me iba a dar pesadillas por varios días y el rugido que se escuchaba al final del pasillo no dejaba de resonar en mis oídos.

Cuando terminé de contar mi sueño, todos los ojos estaban en mí y nadie se movía. Finalmente Brian soltó el aire de sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo era la mujer? —preguntó.

—Bueno, recuerdo que tenía sangre dorada y no roja.

—Así que es una diosa —dijo Matt. Brian asintió.

—Su aspecto no nos ayudaría mucho ya que ellos pueden verse como quieren. —Brian me miró y preguntó —¿Hay algo más?

—Bueno, los tres hombres estaban discutiendo que "su sobrino estaría demasiado ocupado buscándola" y que sin ella la profecía no podría cumplirse.

—¿Dijiste que se llamaban a sí mismos Hyperion, Ceo y Crio? —preguntó Bianca.

—¿Qué así no se llamaban… llaman los titanes del norte, sur y este? —dijo Summer.

—Son hijos de Gea —recordé de mi poco conocimiento sobre la mitología griega —Supongo que están del lado de su madre en esto. Pero para que secuestrar a una diosa ¿Cómo eso detendrá la profecía?

—Tal vez sea la esposa o novia de algún dios… espera ¿Ellos dijeron que su _sobrino_ estar demasiado ocupado buscándola? —dijo Matt y siguió a Nick por un camino estrecho.

—Si ¿En qué piensas? —dije.

—Bueno, Hyperion, Ceo y Crio son hermanos de Cronos, padre de…

—Zeus, Hades y Poseidón —terminé por él, sintiendo que me habían quitado una venda de los ojos. Mentalmente me estaba golpeando en la cabeza por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

—Así que eso nos deja tres posibles opciones: Hera, Perséfone y Amphitrite —terminó Brian poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿La conoces? —le preguntó Bianca.

—La vi una vez. No es tan mala, pero me da la sensación de que no le caigo bien.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Galletas? —le dije. Brian se encogió de hombros.

Matt continuó hablando como si no hubiera escuchado nuestra conversación. —Así que posiblemente los titanes secuestraron a una de las tres reinas y así su respectivo esposo estaría ocupado buscándola y…

—No podría llenar la profecía. _Los tres dioses mayores sus poderes unirán_ —completó Dove, recordándonos a todos de su presencia. Yo pensaba que se había quedado dormida.

—Así es —dijo Matt.

Nadie tenía nada que decir después de eso. Yo trataba de recordar cualquier cosa de mi sueño que me haya saltado. Recordaba que la mujer tenía un cuerpo delgado y, bajo la suciedad, tenía un cabello rubio del cual algunos mechones se habían salido del elaborado peinado. No podía dudar que era una diosa, porque, aun con su aspecto de secuestro, era muy hermosa.

El escenario empezó a cambiar fuera de mi ventana cuando salimos de una ciudad y entramos a otra. El sol había salido completamente y empezaba a sentir calor dentro del auto, con varios cuerpos apretados y respirando el mismo aire. Había una gran masa de agua que estábamos a punto de cruzar por un puente. Al otro lado había una ciudad con grandes edificios y una estructura en forma de cúpula se asomaba detrás de ellos.

—Bueno —dijo Matt —Bienvenidos a Harrisburg, Pensilvania.

 **Fun Fact: Mientras escribía esto escuchaba a Ed Sheeran. Sip, AMO a Ed Sheeran**


End file.
